A Soft Touch To The Heart
by WaterGlyph
Summary: Chichiri’s heart is fragile…one that is not likely to be touched by the hands of a young woman from another world. Now that the story is over Chichiri and Tasuki search for a purpose…and soon find themselves embarking in another quest along with a girl.
1. Chapter 1

A Soft Touch To The Heart

12/28/06

_The best and most beautiful things in the world,_

_Cannot be seen or even touched,_

_They must be felt with the heart._

_Helen Keller_

'It's all over, everything is done, and I am free…free at last.' The young Sophomore thought to herself as she collapsed upon her bed, feeling the troubles that had lurked within the shadows of her mind the past couple of days slowly began to melt away. It was now officially the beginning of Summer Vacation, and she was now a Sophomore no more…but a newly blossomed Junior in High School. Ally was so excited that she could hardly contain it within her; she felt that if she did not have skin then her emotions would be everywhere at once. Feeling a triumphant grin slowly spread across her lips she rolled onto her side and absentmindedly sought out her sketch book when she realized it was downstairs, due to her habits of carrying it around with her wherever she went, just incase if there was anything that caught her artistic attention.

Felling a ting of annoyance prickle her eager fingers she then decided to look for some other source of entertainment. Her MP3 player was downstairs as well, due to the fact that she had probably left it beside her sketchbook. Sighing rather heavily Ally was about to give up, when suddenly her eyes traveled towards her bookshelf. Books of every genre were stacked upon her shelf, but she had always preferred Fiction like any other teenager who got bored of reading biographies and desired a place where the imagination could wander into the realms of wizards and elves and magic. Ally crawled over to her bookshelf and traced her fingers over the countless spines that enticed her to read the story within its pages. Nothing seemed to take her fancy at the moment, when she remembered an abandoned box of books that she had stored on the top shelf of her closet. Scrambling to her feet she thrust open her closet doors and sought out the box of memories.

It was a shoebox, and most of her childhood memories still lingered within the sanctuary of its cardboard walls. There was a jewelry box with a few precious trinkets and baubles inside as well as a key that Ally never really did figure out what it unlocked. And there were four books, each carrying the title of _Fushigi Yugi_. She smiled as she picked up the small pile and began to flip through the four chosen books. Ally remembered that she had gone to a garage sale down the street, surprisingly enough it had been her best friend's garage sale. Ally's best friend had been a huge manga consumer at the time…but some obsessions die at some point of another, and apparently Kate's had. Ally immediately spotted the manga books, recognizing them as one might an old childhood stuffed animal in the basement. Flipping through them she remembered Kate saying that she bought them because they mainly focused on her favorite character, Chichiri the monk. She had always liked Chichiri herself, not only because he was one of the Suzaku Senshi, but because he was compassionate and protective, as well as secretive. He bore a scar, which he kept hidden from the rest of the world, in fear of being thought dangerous. Kate had approached and smiled,

"I see you found the books."

"I can't believe you're giving them away."

She shrugged, that 'not really caring about them' smile still plastered to her face.

"I just didn't want them anymore."

"Then I'll buy them."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we used to laugh over this series and cry when it ended. It's a precious memory, seeing as how you're moving this summer…."

Ally remembered Kate's expression during that moment, sad, gentle and understanding all at once. She placed a hand on Ally's shoulder and told her that she could have the books for free, if she'd keep them safe.

Blinking a couple times Ally returned from the memories of the past and back to the present. She was still holding the book within her hands, and it was open to where Miaka first met Chichiri, his innocent cat-like smile that only a mask could bare. Ally smiled as she continuously turned the pages of the manga, eager to drink in the story of the young and handsome monk with a dark past. Little did the girl notice…that her body was slowly becoming transparent to the point that she had fallen into the hands of fate and a turquoise light.

3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello fellow readers! Just a little note…. I do _not_ own Fushigi Yugi, or the characters. However I do like writing about them! Of course my favorite characters are Tasuki and Chichiri, thus the story. For those of you who might be confused, here is a little information to clear your conscience: The manga is OVER, Miaka and Taka are back in their world and are living in harmony, and the world that resides within the Universe of the Four Gods is still alive, and waiting for it's next challenge. Just when the tides of peace have swept over the Konan Empire, a new evil arises (because nobody can ever leave the world of Fushigi Yugi alone!) And Tasuki and Chichiri…the last two senshi are ready to part ways and begin a new life…when a young girl from another world (yep) enters their world and peeks their curiosity as to what their future holds with this newcomer. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Fateful Meeting

Light was shimmering in all directions when Ally came to; it was like being trapped inside a kaleidoscope. Iridescent colors blended and rippled before her very eyes as a gentle yet unknown warmth radiated from her body. Licking her skin with pleasurable and luscious trembles that made her feel safe, and calm. She was floating in an endless channel of radiance, her mind unable to process which way was up, or down, or sideways. Ally somehow knew that this place was a chasm of peace, where the greedy hands of technology could not take hold. It could not be explained, it was more like a dream than reality, like one of those dreams where you're falling and the ground is approaching fast…only in here there is no ground, and the falling is much _much_ slower…more like being gently cradled against a summer breeze. The liquid light that encircled her began to dissipate, dispersing into tiny shards of glitter until her bubble of light was popped and she entered a swirling and spiraling void that immediately grasped her like an iron hand, quenching her petrified lungs and kept her from screaming out of worry.

Ally's world spun, cloaked in the darkness of midnight with no stars, it was cold and empty, like being at the very bottom of the ocean. Her lungs were becoming desperate for air as she fought against the strong current that pulled her forcefully downward. When she thought she would pass out due to the lack of air, she felt a rush of bubbles against her face when suddenly her body plummeted from the swirling vortex and she was hurled out into the open sky. Flailing her arms madly about Ally felt that she should be shrieking at the top of her lungs, however the fact is her brain had yet to process what had all just happened. The air whipped against her face and she fell through the robin egg blue sky. Her surroundings were just starting to sink in when fear struck her like an icy dagger, the ground was now in view…and there was so sign that her increasing speed would suddenly come to a halt.

Meanwhile…. Two lone figures sat upon an old twisted log near a shimmering lake, both were celestial warriors of Suzaku, and their quest for peace had ended. One a bandit, with fiery hair that matched his slightly tanned skin, amber eyes and fanged grin. The other a monk, with long shimmering blue bangs that jetted out with a soft bend, matching the short hair that was cut short to his head. His face bore a pertly smiling mask that hid the scar that told the story of his past as it rested upon his right eye and across his nose. The monk held a fishing rod, his thoughts elsewhere as the line sat untouched in the still and clear water, while the bandit sat next to him tapping his tessen against the wood of the log with a sense of boredom. He let out a sigh and remained looking out over the peaceful lake as he directed a question towards the monk.

"Oi Chiri, where are ya planin' on goin' now that this is all over?"

The monk simply shrugged; honestly the thought had not crossed his mind until now. His thoughts had been in a far off place, keeping his thoughts still and empty, clearing his mind to the point he had almost not heard the bandit's question.

"I don't know, no da. I suppose I'll just continue wandering."

The bandit stopped his incessant tapping and sent a sidelong glance towards Chichiri.

"Is that all yer plan on doin' the rest of yer life?"

Chichiri let out a sigh of his own, reflecting on the suggestion and pondering whether wandering was all that he would do.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see what fate holds for me, no da."

"Yeah…I suppose yer right."

Another silence befell the two, making the morning seem even quieter than it actually should have been. Birds were chirping in the canopy of trees above, and small animals were scrounging for berries and nuts in the bushes surrounding the area. The forest was waking up, and there was a faint breeze that softly tousled the monk's bangs. He drunk in the peacefulness of the new morning like it was nature's drink, it tasted as sweet as honey and filled him with pleasure to see the world was no longer at war. As the morning began to unfold and blossom amongst the cerulean blue sky Chichiri suddenly felt a strange force of chi cross his path of focus. He shot up just as a very fast figure dived into the very center of the lake, causing both Chichiri and Tasuki to exchange stunned glances.

Ally squeezed her eyes tightly shut just before she made impact with the wide circumference of water, expecting the inevitable. She felt herself break the surface and sink towards the bottom. She felt the shock and sharpness of how her body reacted to the extreme cold that surrounded her at all angles. Her sense of direction was gone and a wave of helplessness overcame her as she felt herself sinking. Legs and arms tucked close as to conserve heat, she scanned her surroundings, trying to decide which way was up and which way was down. _'I need a sign, where is the light of the sun when you need it?' _Her conscience scowled furiously as her choked lungs ruled her very thoughts. _'I need air, and soon!' _ Her thoughts were turning to desperation despite her firm concentration on remaining calm. _'Ok, let's see, I am underwater, and I can't find my way to the surface, I've been underwater for about 40 seconds and because humans can hold their breath longer underwater than they can on land…I've probably got a minute at the most left. I've got to swim in a direction of some kind if I want to live!'_

Spreading out her arms and legs Ally made like a frog and began swim in a choice direction, after a few moments she chose another direction, then another until she finally realized…she wasn't going to make it. _'Oh my God…I'm not going to make it.' _ Ally wasn't sure if you could cry underwater, but now would be a good time. _'I need to…I need…need….'_ Her vision turned blurry before she could finish that last thought, her slow heartbeat palpitated heavily thought her body, as if to remind her that she was still clinging to life. It felt like her world was being taken over by the current as the surrounding water finally seized its chance to enter her mouth and fill her lungs.

Seeing as how Tasuki couldn't swim (A/N: Despite the instance where he saved Miaka that one time) Chichiri dropped his fishing rod and immediately plunged into the water. _'That chi…I've felt something like it before…that can only mean-!'_

Chichiri forced the strength of his arms to the maximum as he sped forward like a torpedo through the icy water. His eye scanned the surrounding depths until he caught sight of something aimlessly moving about. The figure was quite a distance away, and as he watched, they were swimming towards the surface until the last of the air bubbles left their body and he could see his past…that one moment where his hand let go and his friend was left to suffer underneath the choking rapids. The monk yelled out to them in a mixture of intense fury and worry as they sank downward into the lake, only a few yards away from him. With the last of his strength, Chichiri reached out and finally caught them into a strong hold. His arms were exhausted from pumping through the water and the muscles in his legs burned from the intensity of the adrenaline rush. He had pushed his body beyond its limits and he was now repenting for his rash actions. _'I've got to get them to the surface.' _And with that last thought he ignored the tired cramps within his legs and kept the figure in his arms close as he quickly swam upward.

As soon as his head rose above the surface Chichiri frantically made for land, keeping the figure in his arms above the water even though he did not know the full extent of their condition. "Tasuki! Help me!" He coughed as the bandit frantically waded his way into the shallow waters of the lake near the shore. Tasuki took the figure from Chichiri's arms and helped the weary monk onto land.

Once both were upon the pebbled shore of the lake Tasuki took notice of whom Chichiri had risked his breath to save. Surprisingly enough it was a girl, she looked around the age of 16 or 17, with fair features that were now pale due to the freezing temperatures of the lake. Her extremely long chestnut hair was pulled back into a hair tie, and her interesting clothes were definitely not of this world…just like…. The air was caught in his throat as he considered the thought, could it be that this girl had come from Miaka's world? Purging the thought Tasuki focused mainly on the fact that she wasn't breathing!

Chichiri realized that time was of the essence as he immediately set to work on resuscitation. He pinched the girl's nose shut and placed his mouth on hers, releasing two _slow_ breaths. The monk repeated these exercises until it seemed that it was taking quite awhile to bring the girl back when Tasuki placed a steady hand on her chest and finally detected a heartbeat. "She's alive!" He gasped when he heard the sound of water rushing up the girl's throat in search of an exit. She coughed and spluttered as the liquid erupted from her mouth, and Chichiri and Tasuki exchanged relieved smiles.

Tasuki set straight to making a fire while Chichiri tended to the newly saved stranger. He clutched her icy hands hoping that her trembles would stop, she opened her eyes and Chichiri thought his heart had stopped. Her long eyelashes parted to reveal a pair of shimmering liquid pools that resembled the sea. Antiquity resided within those eyes, and a powerful sense of warmth overwhelmed him. He feared that if he should break eye contact, that magical warmth would disappear.

"C-chi-chiri?" She stuttered, her lips still slightly blue and numb from the cold while her eyes grew wider every moment she stared into his face.

"You know me? No da?"

"A d-dream…this is a-all a d-dream." She whispered, closing her eyes and scrunching them tight, much to Chichiri's dismay.

"This is no dream, not unless you're dreaming that I'm dreaming that you're dreaming, no da."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, no da."

Tasuki had successfully piled a healthy bundle of wood and had swatted it vigorously with his tessen until a roaring fire gnawed at the wood. The monk picked the girl up into his arms and waddled towards the fire, his limbs shaking just as much as the petite young woman that lay cradled against his chest. She turned her attention towards the warmth of the fire as soon as Chichiri had sat down. "Tasuki, can you take her from me for a second while I look for some blankets?"

The bandit nodded, however eyed the young girl as if she were some type of fungus. Chichiri shakily wandered off to where their campsite dwelled and the girl seemed to have frozen stiff as soon as she had came into contact with his arms.

"Are ye afraid o' me?" He asked gruffly, anticipating an answer with as much interest as a cat might to a trapped mouse.

"No, Tasuki." She simply replied, lifting her chin as to stare at him squarely in the face as if to prove that she was fearless. He caught sight of those huge shimmering turquoise eyes that seemed to have entranced Chichiri, and he could see why.

"Ye know m' name?"

"Of course." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth in amusement.

Now he was interested, she was not of this world yet knew about him and Chichiri, this was a strange lass. Eyeing her with curiosity she downcast her eyes as to avoid any further topic of discussion and shifted uncomfortably in his hold. Tightening his grip he waited for her to look up at him again then inquired,

"How d' ye know about me and Chiri?"

"This is _way_ too real to be a dream." She whispered to herself in dismay.

"C'ourse it's not a _damn_ dream. Why the _hell_ would ye think that?"

"Brutal language as always." She scoffed.

"It's all a part o'—"

"Of being a bandit, I know." She finished for him, triggering an interest within those fiery eyes. Before Tasuki could interrogate her even further Chichiri returned carrying a bundle in his arms, and he also managed to somehow dry all of his clothes and his hair.

"I'm back, no da!" He announced cheerfully. Tasuki sent the monk a fiery glare while the girl's face seemed to brighten. "I hope Tasuki wasn't a pervert while I was gone."

"Like _hell_ I was ye damn monk!" Tasuki snapped while the girl in his lap bit back laughter as she exchanged grins with Chichiri.

"Take it easy Tasuki, I was just kidding, no da."

Chichiri sat down next to Tasuki and took Ally's chin in his hand, tilting her head as to search for any wounds he might have overlooked. After the examination he placed his hands on his knees and looked at her, as if trying to decipher what she was.

"You come from another world? No da?"

She nodded, allowing him to piece the clues together rather than wasting breath and exasperating herself. "And you know who we are, so you know of Miaka and the others as well?"

Again she nodded, triggering an untrustworthy glance from the bandit who still kept a firm hold upon her. Chichiri turned his attention towards Tasuki and furrowed his masked eyebrows with concern. "Why would she come here? The war is over, no da."

"Unless she's lyin' to us." The bandit added, this time receiving a glare from the girl reclining in his arms.

"I would never!" She retorted sharply. Squirming as to free herself from Tasuki's arms and set things straight. She stumbled to her feet, her legs still shaking rapidly as if she were a newly born fawn. Both Suzaku warriors staring at her in bewilderment as she steadied herself she then exclaimed, "My name is Ally, and I am from another world, but not from Miaka's world. In my world, Miaka's world is a _book_. I don't know why I'm here talking to you two fictional characters, but apparently this is all some kind of dream. I'll wake up and none of this will have happened." Nodding with approval to her logical conclusion Ally swayed where she stood, her head roiling as it spun continuously. Thousands of voices pierced her thoughts, all crying and shrieking and desperately calling out, as if beckoning her to help them all at once. _'I can't help! I don't know how! Stop calling out to me! Leave me alone!' _ A turquoise light enveloped her body and that warm feeling filled her limbs, causing the tips of her fingers to tingle, and all the veins in her body blazed with an icy fire. The ground rushed up the meet her and all was quiet…and wrapped within a blanket of stygian darkness.

"Where am I?" Ally whispered, not knowing how much time had passed or where she was, her eyes were unable to open; for fear that she would wake and find herself underwater again or some other layer of nightmares she had yet to face.

"In Konan, no da."

_'Konan…why would I be there? —Hold on a sec!'_

Ally's eyes snapped open just as she sat upright and her head collided with someone else's who gave off a startled yelp. Stars filled her field of vision while she clasped a hand to steady her throbbing forehead. Once tiny Chichiri's stopped dancing around her head along with the galaxies of stars, she saw the poor monk laid sprawled upon the floor with a large red spot on his forehead.

"Oh my God Chichiri! Are you ok?" Gaping at Chichiri who was now regaining his composure as well as consciousness, he looked up at her from the polished floor and smiled.

"I'm alright, no da. You have _very_ quick reflexes, no da."

A light blush began to blossom across her cheeks out of humiliation and embarrassment when he slowly rose to his feet, then approached the bed until he sat down upon the edge. He extended a hand towards her chin, causing her to look him straight in the masked eye.

"You are a very curious young woman Ally. First you appear in our world, nearly drown, then are enveloped within a turquoise light and suddenly we're in Konan. No da!"

"How long ago was that?"

"You've been out of it for about a week. No da."

"_That_ long?! I thought for sure I'd be…." Ally shielded her saddened gaze from the Suzaku warrior as his gentle hold on her chin disappeared.

"You thought you would be home. No da."

Nodding she felt her throat tighten and her eyes well up until her vision turned blurry and liquid. Warm tears pooled down her cheeks in tiny liquid diamond rivers when a warm hand rested on top of her head. "Don't worry, you'll see your family again. We just need to figure out _why_ you're here first. No da." Sniffling Ally nodded once more, her frustrated conscience scolding her then entire time. _'You're supposed to act more mature Ally, not cry in front of your favorite senshi! What would he think of you?' _Heaving a sigh, Ally gave a weak smile when Chichiri tousled her hair and went chibi on her, making an adorable face that she couldn't refuse. Her smile widened until her tears were finally banished and a flickering happiness overwhelmed her. Chichiri returned to his normal cheerful self and smiled reassuringly. "That's better, no more tears. No da."

Smiling in return Ally then took notice to her surroundings, the bedroom was very grand indeed, and if she hadn't known any better it bore a strong resemblance to that of Hotohori's palace. She felt the silky red sheets gather around her waist while many fluffy pillows supported her back. The room was very oriental, with intricate tapestries bearing stories of the kings from the past, as well as a large circular window that revealed the bright sunlight that pooled into the bedroom like a sea of golden honey. A wind chime jingled in the background, hymning to the morning breeze's melody. Before Ally was lost within the beauty of the morning a familiar voice immediately caught her attention.

"I relieved to see she is awake Chichiri."

Ally spun and saw the transparent figure of the emperor Hotohori himself! Despite the fact that he had been dead for at least a year or so, he still carried that demanding yet warm presence. His eyes were gentle as well as his smile as he and Chichiri carried on a discussion apparently about her health.

"Hotohori?" She peeped, still fascinated by the fact that he was actually there, right in front of her! Apparently Hotohori and Chichiri had the same effect, they both looked at her as if she had swallowed a cactus.

"You can see the emperor Hotohori? No da?"

"Of course I can."

The two exchanged curious glances until Hotohori stepped forward, placing a hand over his heart and he bowed with the grace and elegance of a swan.

"Forgive me if I have taken you by surprise, it is not often that young women from other worlds come to Konan unexpectedly. We are glad to see that you have fully recovered, and would be honored if you could tell us more about yourself."

'_How could anyone refuse to answer someone like him?' _Ally thought to herself with a smile, then bowed her head in return and replied,

"No your majesty, I would be honored."

Hotohori chuckled at the politeness of her response and listened intently to her story as she discussed how she had been looking at the manga book and suddenly she entered a vortex that that brought her into this world. Chichiri raised an eyebrow when she concluded the story and licked her lips nervously. As if he had detected her unease.

"It seems we have a mystery on our hands Chichiri, do you suppose Taiitsukun brought her here?"

"Not likely my lord, no da. I transported myself to Mt. Taikyoku the other day and she seems to have not even the slightest idea as to why Ally was here. No da."

Hotohori placed his hands on his translucent hips and seemed to be lost in thought, considering his options and sorting through countless ideas.

"People aren't sent into the Universe of the Four Gods without a reason. So _someone_ must have brought her here for a purpose."

Both Chichiri and Hotohori looked at Ally who was staring back and forth between the two celestial warriors of Suzaku. _'If someone had brought me here…why and for what purpose do I possibly hold for the world of the four gods?'_

(A/N: Hello! Me again! So what do you think of this next chapter? I made it very long so that you guys could have a bunch of fun within the twisting plot! MUAHAHA!!! Er…I mean… another chapter shall be posted soon! Keep reading! For those of you who are wondering TASUKI DID NOT DISAPPEAR, he's around the palace probably drinking sake, but he'll show up in the next chappie. And thank you for your lovely reviews! They help so much with the confidence. 8D throws cookies to those who review Stay tuned for chapter 3!

12


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What Purpose Do I Serve Here?

_Nature never repeats herself,_

_And the possibilities of one human soul_

_Will never be found in another._

_-Elizabeth Cady Staton_

It had been a week and a few days since she had come into the world of the four gods, and it seemed as if she were trapped within Hotohori's palace. Sure it was grand and possibly the most beautiful place she had ever seen…but she didn't feel _free_. She was forbidden to leave the palace and was to remain indoors. If she wanted to go somewhere she had to tell someone where she was going, how long she might be there, and if she needed an escort. She didn't like being bothersome so she kept her desperate thoughts of feeling the grass beneath her feet to herself. Ally missed the freedom of feeling the wind in her hair, the sunlight steaming through the trees, and the serenity of blossoming flowers.

Sighing Ally sank even lower into her bath, it was indeed heavenly and the fact that she could feel the invisible dirt of her soul being chipped away with every lap of the steaming hot water made it even more heavenly. Tugging her hair out of its messy bun she let it tumble down into the water and began scrubbing at it with scented soaps, she began to reflect on the events the past couple of days.

Chichiri was being his usual self, humming to himself in the hallways and ending every sentence with the traditional 'no da!' He had spoken to her a few times, but it was usually a 'hello, nice to see you're feeling better' sort of discussion. Sadness still gnawed at her heart, the fact that she was in a foreign place; dynasties in the past of a fictional story really didn't comfort her at all. However it did have its moments.

Every morning she'd wait for the soft jingle of rings from Chichiri's staff, which usually happened _very_ early in the morning, usually around 5:00 a.m. She'd creep out of her rather large and glorious bed to the large circular window and sneak a peek outside. Chichiri would stroll past her window and make for the imperial gardens, where he had gotten permission to meditate every morning. He'd disappear into the beautiful foliage for about an hour until he'd return, the jingle of rings catching her attention once more, and watch the monk return into palace. Knowing Chichiri's powers he probably knew she watched him go back and forth from the gardens every morning, but she didn't mind. He was always the eager start to her day.

Then of course there was Tasuki, who would bump into her in the halls and they'd immediately shoot off like fireworks, trying to best one another with insults until they got so frustrated with one another that the fiery bandit would stomp off in search of something to set on fire out of frustration. Afterwards a large meal was always brought to Ally's room 3 times a day, making her feel even more isolated. So she would bend a few rules and start wandering the rest of the palace out of curiosity.

The hallways seemed endless, like a never-ending labyrinth of passageways that she began to wonder just how everybody found their way around. She occupied herself by counting how many steps she'd taken away from her bedroom, or how many rooms she came across. Every now and then a few servant would inquire as to if she was all right and if she needed anything, she'd refuse their polite offers and continue wandering until she simply got bored of walking.

Once people finally caught on to the fact that she had gone through the palace _without_ permission or an escort Chichiri would go and send for her. He'd just sigh and tell her not to do it again, but when Tasuki was sent to find her she always found a comfortable hiding place until he came _just_ close enough to jump out and scare the living daylights out of him. It was the only way she kept herself preoccupied throughout the day, and it kept repeating over and over again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rinsing her hair with a spare bucket of warm water, Ally then got out of the tub and dried herself off in rich silken towels. Once she was satisfied, she got dressed into her futuristic clothes and continued to dry her hair when an unexpected visitor barged into the room.

"Hiya!" Nuriko greeted as he stood in the doorframe as if he were expecting an audience. Ally simply stared at him until he sweat dropped and entered the room and scrutinized her up and down while circling her. "Uh huh, I see, very nice."

"Um, Nuriko, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get you styled up of course, now let me think…how can we make this work…."

'_Uh oh….' _Ally thought to herself as Nuriko raced over to Ally's closet and began examining kimonos until he finally found the most extravagant one. It was made of the finest silk, decorated with white peacocks and sakura blossoms that seemed to glitter whenever the fluid cloth moved. Nuriko wrestled Ally into the kimono, wrapping the cloth so many ways and tightening it in places, until he wrapped the sash around her slender waist until she could hardly breathe. "Now, isn't that pretty." Nuriko marveled as he circled her once more. "Very nice, now we'll do your hair!" He squealed with glee as he took the long chestnut lengths and started combing every wet snarl out of it. Once her hair was snarl free and the comb could pass through it like butter, Nuriko began braiding and twisting until her hair was up in a style as beautiful as a geisha's. A long braid was draped over her shoulder when Nuriko finished and smiled. "I used to style my hair like this. But you probably already knew that."

"Yes, and it's very beautiful."

Nuriko seemed to glow from her approval, but that ended as quickly as it came for he urged her out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"Well of course it looks good, you're dining with Tasuki and Chichiri today!"

Ally's knees nearly buckled, she wanted to quail and turn around but Nuriko wouldn't allow that. He steered her down the hall until she came to the dining room where the two senshi waited. Nuriko made her stop just before the opening of the door and announced,

"I give you the fair and beautiful Ally."

That was Ally's cue to step into the room, Nuriko winked and she nervously walked inside, meeting Tasuki and Chichiri's astonished stares. Ally's cheeks burned as she felt a large ball of ice begin to melt in her stomach. Both the monk and the bandit's eyebrows were raised, their eyes wide and their mouths open, as if time had frozen them in the middle of a discussion.

"Well?!" Nuriko persisted, "What do you guys think?"

"Ah…you look _very_ nice! No da!" Chichiri chimed, his praise made her confidence ignite like a newly kindled flame when Tasuki simply shrugged and continued to drink his sake. Ally sent the bandit a glare and sat down at the only spot that was free…next to Chichiri. _'Matchmaking are we?' _Ally grumbled until she noticed the other Suzaku senshi enter the room and applaud at her beauty.

"Very lovely." Mitsukake and Chiriko concurred while Hotohori bowed and smiled, offering her an extravagant assortment of compliments until she was brimming with self-confidence.

The lunch went very smoothly from that point onward, everyone was talking and laughing and joking by the time Ally had snuck out of the room…apparently unnoticed. Now that all the servants were concentrating on the Suzaku Six (not including Tamahome remember?) Ally was free to do whatever she wanted, and the first thing she wanted to do was go _outside_.

She had never felt so live, it was like her very life itself had been returned to her as soon as she had stepped bare-footed into the garden. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she wiggled her toes in the grass and let down her pinned up hair until it tumbled down her shoulders in a curtain of shimmering chestnut. The wind took advantage of that one single moment and wisped through her hair and stroked her cheek. _'It feels so nice…to be free….' _With that a strange yet soft object touched her cheek, she smelled a sweet perfume and opened her eyes as to confront the object until she came face to face with a beautiful white rose.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful young lady, no da."

"Chichiri!" Ally gasped as she took the delicate rose into her hand, handling it as if it were made of glass. "I thought you were still dining with your comrades."

"I was, but I noticed that you seized the opportunity to escape, I thought I'd escape with you. No da."

They exchanged smiles and Chichiri made a gesture as to follow him into the gardens.

It was truly magical; the gardens were more beautiful than the imagination could possibly conjure. Ally smiled to herself, thinking that she was in the gardens…alone with Chichiri. _'Stop thinking like that you idiot!' _Shaking her head, Ally soon fell in step with the monk as they traveled down the rose walks, watching the tiny heads of flowers bob in the light breeze, and listening to the tiny streams while feeling the sunlight on their skin. They found a small clearing with a bench and Chichiri offered for her to sit down (He put his kesa down first, the sweetie) She gladly accepted while he sat down on a nearby rock just next to the bench.

"It's very peaceful isn't it? No da."

"Yes, very." She sighed.

Chichiri turned his attention towards her, taking notice to the fact that she had sounded rather sad when she sighed.

"There's something on your mind, no da."

"Yes, it's just…I've wished so many times that I would know my true purpose here, all I'm causing is trouble for you all…and I feel so helpless. But not that I'm here in the gardens, it makes me wonder…just how _fragile_ we all are."

Chichiri cocked his head, which hinted that he really wasn't following her train of thought since she had been babbling. "Take this rose for example," she held up the rose he had given her earlier for emphasis, "its petals are delicate, and so is the stem underneath. Humans are just like that, we're all precious and in need of care just like the flowers need the sunlight to grow."

Chichiri nodded with approval to her wisely spoken words, he considered what she had just said for a moment and shook his head slightly while looking at her.

"You're not causing trouble, just making questions arise, no da. Your words are very profound, you've learned well."

Ally felt her ears burn, she tended to be poetic at times without acknowledging it, and her family had gotten used to it, leaving her to bask within her own thoughts. Nuriko had said something earlier, just before she had entered the dining room, and he had called her fair and beautiful. _'Probably just up to his usual mischief.' _She never had considered herself to be pretty, sure she might have a nice figure and reasonable features, but she never even had a boyfriend at her school, and she was too much of a bookworm to peek their idiotic interests.

Ally was so wrapped up within her thoughts that she almost missed Chichiri's bizarre question that really took her aback.

"Can you sing? No da?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking…since you have a pretty voice, maybe your singing might be just as nice. No da."

"I-I don't know…." She mumbled bashfully, seeing as how Chichiri, her favorite senshi just complimented her.

"Sure! Don't worry, I won't say anything, no da."

"You promise?"

"I would never lie to you, no da."

"Thank you…what should I sing?"

"I dunno, I don't know many songs, so you think of one, no da."

Ally peeled through her mind, thinking of a song that perhaps Chichiri might like. Let's see…classical doesn't have any words, pop would be weird, so what else…. She began sorting through lullabies and old songs she had head, and before long she had an idea. She revealed her successful discovery with a smile and stated,

"Ok, I've got one."

Chichiri leaned forward in anticipation, awaiting her voice to burst forth to his amusement. That only put pressure on Ally, and she really didn't handle pressure very well when she was around people she liked. _Especially_ Chichiri. "But…you have to turn around."

"Why's that? No da?"

"Because, you're making me nervous."

Chichiri was a respectable man, and he decided that she might sing for him if he gave her a little space. But one question still smacked him in the face…why would _he_ make her nervous?

Chichiri did just that; he turned around and waited patiently for her to begin. She wasn't sure what type of singing he was expecting, but she would try and see what happened. Closing her eyes, she licked her lips and concentrated on the lyrics.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair…parsley sage rosemary and thyme, remember me to one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine_…."

Ally finished on that last note and opened her eyes, Chichiri was still turned around and it looked as if he had completely relaxed, his shoulders slumped as he slightly leaned forward with his head bent. "Continue?" She asked quietly, agonizingly curious on the outside, yet on the inside she was desperately begging him to say that she should stop, so she wouldn't have to continue.

"Continue…." He whispered, and to Ally's surprise she realized that he hadn't said 'no da', which would be very shocking to experience from anybody's personal perspective. Nevertheless she closed her eyes again and continued,

"_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, with no seams nor needlework, then he'll be a true love of mine. Tell him to find me an acre of land, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, between the salt water and the seastrands, then he'll be a true love of mine. Are you going to Scarborough Fair…parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, remember me to one who lives there, he once was…a true love of mine…._"

The song had ended, and Ally was shaking like a leaf, she bit her bottom lip, for fear that she might have gone off key, or maybe he didn't like it, or maybe he just hated her singing? The large ice ball was back and it was melting _very_ slowly within her stomach, while the rest of her tied itself into knots. She sat there, patiently and feeling rather scared of what Chichiri might say.

He finally turned around and Ally met the mask-less Chichiri, whose eye was shimmering with wonder. The thought that she might have upset him in any way made her nearly keel over with worry, but it didn't seem that he was upset or angry.

"That was…I…." He began but couldn't seem to finish, however within that moment he somehow found the words that Ally wanted to hear the most. Who would have known that only two little words could have left such an impact on the heart. "Thank you."

Ally had always seen Chichiri as a man who was in need of compassion and friendship, but he also needed to be loved by somebody. Even if that wasn't what he wanted, he could always come to her, and she'd protect him from the weight of the world.

He had revealed his scarred face to her, which was a kingly privilege within itself. She was looking into the eye of a man who was putting a great deal of trust in her, and she was certain that this was merely a test. To see if she'd shy away like a frightened animal, or stay by his side regardless of his appearance. Chichiri broke their eye contact and concentrated on the beautiful scenery around them, waiting for her to say _something_.

"Chichiri…." She began.

He kept his attention elsewhere, even though she could tell he was listening attentively, waiting patiently for what she had to say. Whether she would disgrace him or pity him he did not know…he just wanted to _know_.

Ally rose from the bench, clenching his intricately patterned navy blue kesa in her hands as she approached the rock he sat on and knelt down before him. Looking up at his face, which he still kept turned away from her, she finally put together a sentence that might encourage him not to be uncomfortable with her.

"Chichiri, you shouldn't dwell in the past when it hurts you so much. It wasn't your fault. Your friend even told you the truth, you never did let go of his hand Chichiri…you're the one who kept holding on."

She reached out her hands and guiding his face forward so that he was looking at her, and gently brushed her fingers against his profile. "Your scar is noble, and so is the barer. You put everybody else's wellbeing before your own, yet you're the one who's hurting."

He winced beneath her touch, as if it scorched him whenever her fingers came in contact with his bare flesh. Ally could think of nothing else but to lean forward and wrap her arms around the monk.

She buried her face into the nape of his neck, breathing in his soft scent, which reminded her of a gentle breeze that carried the moist dew of the morning…and the very earth beneath their feet. _'Such a gentle scent.' _ She thought to herself while she ran a hand through his long turquoise ponytail. In turn he brought his arms around her back, pressing her form even closer to his. After at least a minute or so, a light rain because to fall from the sky, causing both Ally and Chichiri to look up as the raindrops multiplied until both were soaked and wet. Chichiri reflexively picked Ally up, causing her to give off a slight yelp, then he draped the kesa over them both and quickly made for the palace and out of the rain.

Ally's heart never really did calm down after that precious moment of true understanding, it felt like a strong bond had been formed between them…one that could not be destroyed by any craft that could we wielded. Although it was as thin as thread and barely detectable, it was as strong as steel.

Once inside the palace, Chichiri set her down and caught his breath as rain dripped from his now masked face and clothes.

"Chichiri, are you alright? I wasn't too heavy was I?"

"I'm alright, no da. You were just fine." He laughed when he saw her concerned expression, his shoulders shaking as he did so. "I think we should get into dry clothes, no da."

"Gladly. I was getting tired of feeling all fancy in this dress."

Chichiri gave her a sidelong glance; his pert little smile never leaving his face.

"Still, it looks very nice on you, no da."

She returned the smile and gave his shoulder a little playful push as she headed towards her bedchamber to get dressed into _her own_ clothes.

Ally finally got into her blue jeans and gray sweatshirt, pulling her hair up into a bun and sealing it with beautifully decorated chopsticks, she then set out in search of something to do.

Before she could even wander down a single hallway she ran into the one and only kink in her plan, Tasuki. He was standing just outside her door, leaning against the polished walls with his arms crossed and his twin flaming amber eyes fixed upon her.

"And just where do ya think yer goin'?"

"Nowhere." She lied.

He grinned, revealing his fangs and stamped his feet victoriously as if he had just fried a lethal enemy to a crisp.

"Caught ya in the act before ye could run off and hide!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ally replied while doing her best as to hide her grin.

"Y'er pretty good at lyin', despite the fact that yer guilty."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_!"

"Are _too_ damnit!"

They glared at each other until it seemed electricity was crackling and zapping in between their gazes. Then Ally got a brilliant idea that might just save her the trouble of having to get fried by Tasuki's tessen. (He hasn't fried her yet, but there's always a first for everything.)

"Say, Tasuki?"

"Hn?" He eyed her suspiciously as he began to detect just what she was scheming.

"What's it like being a Mt. Leikaku bandit?"

He relaxed from his 'ready to charge' stance and stared at her blankly, she had caught him completely off guard, perfect! But to her dismay he caught on quickly.

"Oh no ya don't! I see what yer tryin' to pull here!"

"I'm not pulling anything, I'm just curious."

Tasuki eyed her and before she could possibly make an escape he took her arm into a firm grip and dragged her back into her bedroom. He shut the door and leaned against it, folding his arms as if he was daring her to get past him. Ally just sat down upon the bed and stared at the wind chime that jingled just outside her window.

"You're just going to guard me all day long huh?" She inquired, suddenly getting the feeling that she was being watched. Tasuki shrugged, looking rather proud of himself as he puppy guarded her bedroom door.

"I'm given orders from the emperor, and I obey 'em."

"What orders?"

"Orders to make sure ye don't wander off, Chichiri detected a strange presence or what not near the palace, so I'm here."

"I see."

They remained silent for quite some time, until it seemed the entire room had frozen over with an uncomfortable ice. Tasuki simply watched her, and she soon developed the habit of returning the piercing stare until it turned into a _staring contest_.

"I win!" Ally called after a minute or so.

"Do not!"

"Oh yes I do, you blinked."

"I winced."

"Au contraire, you blinked and therefore I win."

"Best 2 out of 3." Those amber eyes of his danced with mischief as he sent her another one of his lopsided grins.

"You're on."

So they played that game until Ally had won 8 times and Tasuki none, he always ended up blinking after about 45 seconds. So Ally basked within the grumbles and muttered curses as Tasuki admitted defeat. Soon there was a knock on the door and Tasuki reached behind him and took a firm hold of his tessen,

"Password."

"Sake, no da."

"Alright, prove that you're Chichiri."

"_I_ sent you to guard Ally, no da, and you also had quite a few drinks this morning."

"How many?"

"A whole bottle of sake, no da."

"Alright…but first what is Ally doing to me right now?"

"HEY!" Ally got up from the bed and almost had the privilege of swatting Tasuki upside the head when Chichiri's staff appeared out of nowhere and cuffed the bandit until he shrieked,

"Alright _alright_ already! Ye can come in now ye damn monk!"

Chichiri opened the door and frowned at Tasuki, who was giving him quite the glare as the monk retrieved his staff, which was floating in midair.

"I'm glad to see you're both alright, I just hope Tasuki wasn't acting like an idiot the entire time."

"Tasuki will be Tasuki." Ally shrugged, also receiving a glare from Tasuki who was still rubbing his head furiously from the staff's blows.

"The presence is gone, but I would prefer it if you stayed here, no da."

Ally heaved a heavy sigh, which plainly spoke for itself as a signal to Chichiri that she _really_ didn't want to stay in her room anymore. Creasing his eyebrows in sympathy Chichiri turned to Tasuki and nodded.

"I suppose you can come out for a little while."

Ally beamed, her face blossoming with happiness as her smile widened, she threw herself at Chichiri and gave him a quick hug before dashing down the hallway out of glee.

"Strange girl eh Chiri?"

Chichiri just smiled and shrugged, he really didn't want to keep Ally cooped up in this palace forever, and if he could see her smile…that was all he really needed.

-----------------------------------------------------

After a few days of being cautious due to the new and strange presence Chichiri had sensed, it was soon forgotten and Ally was allowed to go outside. She raced through the grounds until she finally discovered the stables. Chichiri followed behind her in secret, not wanting her to feel guarded…despite the fact that she was. Somehow she had convinced the stable boy to let her have a horse, and it was quite the opposite of what Chichiri would think suitable for a young lady.

It was a white mare, with a wild personality as it reared and neighed, trying its best to free itself from the stable boy's desperate attempts at holding the reigns. Ally took over, taking the reigns into her own hands, which only resulted in the horse folding back its ears and rearing in fright. She began speaking to it, a soft hymn that was almost luring Chichiri out of his steady perch in the tree branch just above her. Cooing and stroking it's neck as to calm it down, the horse responded to her gentle touch, it steadied and soon was as quiet as the tamest horse in the stable.

"Would the lady like me to get a saddle?"

"No need." She replied as he helped her up onto the horse and immediately took off. Chichiri snapped out of his trance and began making his way from tree branch to tree branch. Every now and then he transported to a safe spot far ahead of her as to wait and conserve energy, but as soon as she rode past he would start the chase once again.

This continued for about 10 minutes until she dismounted and lead the horse into an apple orchard. The white mare looked as if it were having a field day, munching at apples that had fallen from the tree, yet were still juicy and ripe.

"Come along Sugar." She urged, clicking her tongue and treading through the long sunlit grass.

_'Sugar?' _ Chichiri thought to himself, still looming nearby in the canopy of trees just beside the orchard.

Once she was out of the orchard and had restrained the urge to nibble on an apple herself, she came to a clearing, which was just as beautiful as the imperial gardens at Hotohori's palace. The clearing was actually a tiny valley, a big as a kid's baseball field that was composed of lush green grass, emerald moss, and a small creek that ran freely with clear glassy water. Ally tied the reigns on a nearby tree branch and went to sit on a big rock near the edge of the running water. Chichiri remained watching her for a few minutes until he realized the branch he was standing on was about to deceive him. The wood was still soaked from the previous day's rain, and now his feet were slipping and the ground was about ten feet away. He nearly jumped, but the fact that he had slipped before he could think caused him to give off a yelp.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ally jumped to her feet, hearing a rather familiar sound that caused her to search her waist for some kind of weapon, however she was unarmed. Plus she couldn't use a weapon even if her life depended on it…. Growling at herself she took a stance and yelled,

"Show yourself!"

A staff peaked its way out of the tall grass with a white flag attached to it, it waved back and forth in a truce and she gasped, recognizing the staff. "Chichiri!" She raced through the tall grass until she spotted the monk lying sprawled against the ground. "Chichiri are you alright?" She turned him over and met a grinning face, he was laughing at her! Her face flushed and she punched his arm until he teasingly fought back and they went rolling through the grass.

They both didn't realize that they were still rolling in the grass when they suddenly plummeted down the side of a tall hill at an 80 degree angle. Yelping they fell head over heels in a continuous pattern until they reached the bottom. Chichiri had never let go of her the whole way down, and she was now lying on top of him. She really didn't mind that at the moment, her head was spinning and she really wanted the scenery to stop circling around her. Once she had regained correct vision and her head was no longer roiling, she suddenly realized what kind of a situation she was in.

(A/N: Bonjour! Hope you all liked this chapter! Hmm…what kind of situation is Ally in exactly? Tee hee! I'm having WAY too much fun with this. Please Review, it would be greatly appreciated and cherished. R&R!!!

17


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Questions and Hopefully Answers

There are two ways of spreading light: To be the candle or the mirror 

_That reflects it._

_-Edith Wharton_

Ally and Chichiri had just rolled down the hill in a playful tackle until they had come to a halt within a patch of ferns and tall grass. Lying within a tangle of limbs Ally soon regained her herself until she realized…she was laying on top of Chichiri! He of course was oblivious to the situation and simply shook his head beneath her, riding himself of the offending foliage that was clinging to his hair and clothes. She immediately scrambled off of him, clutching her chest in order to calm her rapidly racing heart. It skipped about within her chest at a rapid rate while her face turned at least 100 shades of crimson. _'Calm down, it'll be fine, it was just a landing and nothing more.' _Fanning at her burning face and taking in deep breaths she somehow couldn't rid herself of the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Hands encircled her waist until she was forced back to lie upon the ground, gentle fingers suddenly attacked her abs and under her arms until she could resist it no longer, she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Chichiri grinned as he prevented her from rolling away; keeping one hand firmly gripped upon hers, so that she couldn't roll over and evade him. He found her weakness immediately and tickled her until hot tears ran down her cheeks and it hurt to laugh. The monk gave up and released her from his stronghold and rolled over as to lie upon the ground next to her.

"Chichiri, what are you doing here?" Ally asked in-between giggles as she wiped away the tears from her laughing eyes.

"I was worried, and I didn't want you to travel alone, no da."

"That's very nice of you, but no harm has come to me yet." Then she stopped to think about it then added, "But that's probably because you're here."

"Why do you say that? No da?"

"You're a very powerful man Chichiri, you may have many powerful skills that you've learned from Taiitsukun, but you are very protective and caring for others. I don't think anyone could stand between you and what you want to protect."

Chichiri blinked, as if she had confused him with somebody else, but it was true…he was probably the strongest celestial warrior of Suzaku she knew when it came to determination and focus, as well as his use of emotions. He reached out a hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear that had untangled itself from her messy bun.

"You know so much about me, yet I hardly know anything about you, no da."

"Well then…." She sat up and stared down at him with an intense eagerness that appeared to surprise him. "What do you want to know?"

Chichiri laughed and sat up; he placed his hand on top of her head and tousled her messy hair in a brotherly affection.

"It'll all come in time, no da."

Ally smiled, that tiny bond that had been established during the time that she and Chichiri had been in the garden was no long a piece of thread, but a fine pulsating ribbon and was still growing within Ally's heart that now swelled with happiness. She didn't know how long she'd be in the world of the universe of the four gods…but there was a feeling that she wouldn't be going home anytime soon. Giving Chichiri the chance to get to know her a little better.

Ally's pleasant thoughts were interrupted when a soft snout nuzzled her cheek and snorted. The white mare (who's name was now Sugar) pawed at the ground while nudging Ally's shoulder affectionately with her snout.

"Hey Sugar!" She greeted cheerfully while stroking the horse's nose and petting her soft face. It was then Chichiri spoke up and startled Ally with what he had to say.

"Hey Tasuki! No da!"

Ally looked up and sure enough Tasuki was riding Sugar, with a frown plastered to his tanned face, a hand on his hip while the other tightly grasped the reigns.

"What the hell are ye guys doin' down there?"

"We rolled down the hill." Ally smiled innocently, but the bandit knew better than to take her word for it.

"_Sure_ ya did, and I'm the friggin' Emperor of Konan!" Tasuki grinned mischievously at Chichiri who was tempted to whack Tasuki upside the head in order to get rid of those dirty thoughts of his. However he restrained himself with a sigh and helped Ally to her feet,

"What are you doing here Tasuki? No da?"

"Rumor had it that Ally went off riding all by herself, so as always I came to retrieve her."

"Be still my beating heart." Ally replied jokingly while Tasuki shot her a blazing glare, Chichiri did his best as to hide his own grin.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure ya tie yer horse up better next time, she was roamin' round the orchard eatin' all the apples."

"And I'm glad you were there retrieve her, thank you Tasuki." She bowed her head in thanks while a soft blush crossed the bandit's frustrated face.

"I-It was nothin', but ya better get back to the palace, Hotohori discovered intruders that completely _trashed_ Ally's room, they're probably out lookin' for ya right now!"

Before Ally could even nod her head in agreement, a strange sound whistled through the air, and it was approaching very quickly. Chichiri suddenly grabbed Ally and held her close as he spun his staff like a professional baton twirler. Countless arrows bounced and flew off of the wooden staff as it continued to spin furiously before him.

"Tasuki! Take Ally and get out of here!" Chichiri ordered as another wave of arrows approached. Tasuki had nearly gotten to her when a lasso quickly came into view and immediately tightened its way around the girl's ankle and threw her to the ground, only to drag her into the surrounding forest and out of sight.

"ALLY!" Both Chichiri and Tasuki yelled as they raced after the girl whose screams were fading off into the distance. Just before they could even enter the bushes they were surrounded by archers, who had readied their lethal arrows so that they were pointed directly at the senshi's hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ally resisted the immensely strong pull that tore her through countless ferns and fungi, her hands desperately searching for some kind of device that would slow her down and possibly allow her to escape. She was literally being dragged across the forest floor at an accelerating rate until her surroundings became an unpredictable blur. Her body collided with a tree, generating a cry of agony to erupt from her mouth.

Her journey across the forest wasn't done yet; for that wasn't the only tree she was going to crash into at top speed. She also felt her body scrap across a series of painful rocks, and smacked into a thorn bush. Tasting blood on her lip and felt a series of stinging pains all over her limbs, she then got a mixture of ideas. It took awhile to process those ideas as she prevented herself from being hit with any more obstacles. The light bulb was finally turned on and she began her desperate attempts to escape. During the course of her dragging she flipped over onto her back, waiting for the next tree to hit. It couldn't be too round, but just so she could get her arms around….

At last she tasted victory, grabbing hold of the perfect tree she held on tight, the rope around her ankle instantaneously tightened, squeezing her flesh until she suddenly cried out, an excruciating pain shocked its way up her leg and throughout her body in an electrifying agony when she heard the sound of bone coming free from it's socket. Ally helplessly let go of the tree and continued to be dragged, the shock of her twisted bone hadn't sunk in yet, and the pain was barely beginning. So she did her best as to ignore the seething fire that radiated from her leg as she curled into a ball, her hands seeking the knot that encompassed her right ankle, and fumbled with it until she finally coaxed it just loose enough for her foot to fit through.

At last Ally finally experienced her sweet freedom; she rolled a few feet until stumbling to her feet and was confident that she could run away…until she took her first step. A sharp sting shot up her leg, directing her attention immediately towards her right ankle, it was red from rope burn and it looked as if it were at the peak of swelling. _'Damn, a sprained ankle will not let me go far.' _Ally lifted up her wounded leg and began hopping in the opposite direction, watching as the rope she had been attached to slither across the ground until it was out of sight. '_Like a snake_…._' _She thought to herself, _'only without it's prey.' _Grinning triumphantly she hobbled onward, every now and then she would brace herself against a tree to rest her now dominant leg. _'Wouldn't Tasuki and Chichiri be proud if they heard about this.' _She gasped. _'Wait! What happened to them when I disappeared?'_

Horrified at the countless thoughts that were entering her mind she finally got that rush of adrenaline that would help her get through this. She took the fancy chopsticks that had miraculously kept her hair up this entire time, and scrawled a message in the dirt, then left one of the hair ornaments sitting near the message. Her thoughts turned towards another subject…. Whoever was on the other end of that rope would soon realize that she was not attached to it, and when that happened they would come looking for her. With that thought she hopped even faster, following the trail she had made during her _wonderful_ trip through the woods.

After a few minutes of this desperate hopping, her left leg was on fire from being pushed as far as it had. Her right ankle was definitely swollen now, and very red to top it all off. Ally felt like she should be crying, but she held back the very tempting urge to do so and concentrated on finding Tasuki and Chichiri. _'Perhaps they'd let them go, seeing as how they wanted me in the first place.' _That thought seemed to calm her down a bit, but when she heard the sounds of _many_ footsteps approaching, her heat leapt within her chest. Frantically looking around for a hiding place she finally hopped over towards a large sakura tree and found that there was a convenient space under its roots. _'Just like in Lord of the Rings!' _She laughed inwardly as she squirmed under the shelter of the tree's generous roots and kept to the shadows.

A few moments later, she saw almost an _army_ of what looked like bandits marching past, Ally winced whenever the slightest pressure was put upon her ankle, but as soon as two familiar figures came into view all her hopes sank. Chichiri and Tasuki were bound and gagged, their hands tied behind their backs while a tremendous amount of rope was wrapped around their torsos, keeping them from struggling, or moving their arms. Chichiri's staff had been taken from him, as well as Tasuki's tessen, which is probably why _he_ was squirming and yelling through his gag, he was probably swearing rather than yelling. Ally felt like sighing out of annoyance, but she kept it to herself, for fear that even the slightest breath should give away her position. Once they had all passed it was then she heard a roar of anger as a bandit cried out,

"The woman has gotten away!"

Ally couldn't help but grin with a sense of grim satisfaction, _'I'm just too good to be caught that easily.' _Boy she would've paid big money if she could've seen Chichiri and Tasuki's faces during that moment. Listening attentively as to what they had to say, her stomach tired itself into a sickening knot.

"There's also a message in the dirt sir, along with a chopstick."

"Well, what does the message say?!"

"It says…'wait for me' sir."

'_That message was left for Chichiri and Tasuki to find you idiots!' _ Ally cursed under her breath, but no matter, at least they got the message.

"Well, it seems she did manage to get away, but she couldn't have gotten far, send out the scouts."

'_Oh great….' _

Ally could only whimper silently as she considered being found by those guys, they'd probably drag her to their camp and hang her upside down by her ankles, then prepare a gigantic cauldron of water for her to become their dinner! Or worse…. Ally didn't even want to go there, she wasn't as foolhardy as Miaka in some cases, so she might just get past those scouts and find a way to save Chichiri and Tasuki! Hotohori's palace was quite a long distance away, especially with her sprained ankle, and everybody was probably wondering just where they'd gotten to. _'Looks like it's all up to me.' _Just before she was about to crawl out from under the tree, she realized that they hadn't left the road yet! The leader of the pack of thieves was eying Tasuki and Chichiri with amusement until he chuckled menacingly,

"This is interesting, a girl from another world managed to get away from us, yet the _infamous_ celestial warriors of Suzaku are taken hostage? Makes me wonder how you possibly defeated Nakago and the others."

That remark must have received a pair of angered glares from Tasuki and Chichiri, for the bandit leader chuckled with even more amusement than before. "Your fates are in the hands of a puny little girl! I shall love to see your faces when you see the sight of her mangled body when my scouts bring her back to our camp this evening. Now ONWARD!" He yelled, and the army of thieves and bandits disappeared as they followed the dirt trail throughout the woods.

Ally waited until there was no sound whatsoever that could be heard within a 20-yard radius when she finally decided to wriggle out of her hiding place. A root snagged her ankle and she nearly cried out until she reminded herself that she was being hunted. Biting her already wounded bottom lip, she concentrated on a plan as to rescue Chichiri and Tasuki. _'Ok, first I need transportation, there's no way I can hop all the way into the bandit camp, then hop back out without being noticed. Next, I need to actually find the bandit camp, get Tasuki and Chichiri's weapons, and escape without drawing too much attention…that shouldn't be too hard.' _Sighing she braced herself against the Sakura tree, her thoughts swimming while a familiar and soft snout nudged her back.

"Sugar!" She whispered when she caught sight of the beautiful white mare, hugging the horse close as to relish in happiness she then whispered, "I don't know if you can understand me, but we're being hunted, and we need to save Tasuki and Chichiri. Our best shot would be to ride back to Hotohori's palace and get aid, but they might be expecting that. So either I find a carrier pigeon quick, or I'm on my own." The horse just blinked, apparently unable to decipher the English language into horse snorts and neighs, so Ally just rolled her eyes and hopped over to the Sugar's side and stared blankly at the horse's back where she suddenly wished she had taken the saddle suggestion from the stable boy.

The horse apparently felt her desperation and slowly began to lower it's self towards the ground until it was sitting down. Ally beamed, realizing that the horse had done this just for her to get on. She crawled onto the horse's back until it returned standing on all fours and ready for Ally to take control. Snapping the reigns and slightly squeezing the sides of the horse, Sugar bolted forward and soon Ally and her faithful steed was following the bandit's trail.

After about 10 minutes of a solid sprint down the forest trail, Ally slowed the horse so that they could take a rest and conserve precious energy for whatever awaited them. "Good girl, _good_ girl." She whispered softly while patting Sugar's neck reassuringly. It was appalling to think she had avoided those dreaded bandit scout thus far, but she kept her concentration on the road when a familiar figure came around the bend.

"A-Amiboshi?!"

The boy who wore a striking resemblance to Suboshi looked at her as if she were some kind of hallucination. _'Wait a sec, he has a different name now…oh what was it?!'_

"Sorry miss, were you referring to me?"

"Yes, you're not Amiboshi, your name is…Kaika! That's it!"

He smiled pertly and nodded.

"Yes, Kaika is my name…but who are you?"

"My name is Ally, and I am tracking the bandits that apparently rule over these lands, they hold two of my friends captive."

The boy formally known as Amiboshi blinked with amazement, as if his ears were deceiving him. However he immediately caught sight of her ankle and frowned,

"You're tracking bandits yet you're wounded?"

"Well…yeah…."

"You need someone to take a look at that." He approached her horse and held up his hand for Sugar to take in his scent and show that he was not dangerous.

"No Amib-Kaika, I need to save my friends, my ankle can wait."

He gave her a questioning glance and sighed.

"You're quite obstinate."

"Very." She grinned.

Kaika heaved yet another sigh until he met her gaze, somehow he seemed uneasy and concerned, as if he really wanted her to get her ankle fixed. He had always been tranquil and single-minded, and yet with that forgetfulness potion he was still a reflection of Amiboshi. Kaika then reached behind him and pulled out a handkerchief. Urging her to get off of her horse he then allowed her to sit down upon the ground while he knelt in front of her. She winced when he carefully took of her curious looking shoe and sought her gaze once more.

"This is worse than I thought." His brow creased with worry as he looked back down at the swollen red flesh of her twisted ankle. "Brace yourself, this may hurt." Ally clenched her jaw shut so no sound could escape. Kaika took her foot and gently began to wrap the handkerchief around her ankle until he suddenly tightened it and Ally clenched her fists while she inwardly shrieked at the top of her lungs. He tied the cloth quickly and effortlessly as he sat back and gave her an apprehensive expression. "It'll help reduce the swelling, but I cannot do anything for the pain."

"You've done more than enough." She gave him a soft smile as if to assure him that she was all right. "Now I _must_ go, time is of the essence."

"Let me go with you." He took her hands in his and gave her a look that practically screamed eagerness. "You may need my help, and in your current condition you will need assistance."

"Kaika, I'm honored, but I'd be dragging you into danger." _'Suboshi wanted you to have a life away from danger, I couldn't put his older brother in danger.' _

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I know it sounds crazy…but I just have this feeling that I should be helping you."

'_Now…how could anyone refuse that offer? And who knows…perhaps he will come in handy.' _Ally nodded in concur, his smile brightened as he helped her onto the horse and soon enough he soon sat behind her and held onto her waist.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the bandit camp is by any chance, would you?" Ally sweat dropped as she turned to face Kaika.

"Surprisingly enough I do, it's at the top of the mountain."

"How did you get past them before? There was a whole army!"

Kaika just shrugged and replied as Sugar continued down the road at a steady pace,

"They don't really care for commoners, so I was left unharmed."

"Lucky." She grumbled. If _Amiboshi_ could be left alone by an army of bandits then Ally should have passed as a commoner as well! Then again…she had been traveling with Chichiri and Tasuki, so anybody could see her as somebody of the utmost value. _'No wonder they wanted to capture me….'_

"And what about you?" Came Kaika's voice, which somehow snapped her back into reality. "How did you get past the bandits? I mean…don't take this the wrong way, but you look as if you've been dragged through a forest or something."

"Exactly." She replied rather sharply, was it really that obvious?

Kaika simply loosened his hold on her waist, as if he were afraid that he was holding on too tight.

"So…how exactly are we going to sneak into the bandit camp?"

Ally was still debating with her conscious on exactly how she was going to do that, you simply didn't just walk on in and release two of the Suzaku warriors and walk on out. There must be another way…. Then a thought struck her, a rather brilliant one at that!

"Kaika…." She turned her head to look at him like he was a fresh drink of water on a desert dune, which apparently caught him off guard. She simply grinned as she inquired, "Can you still play the flute?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ally and Kaika approached the borders of the infamous bandit camp. Armed with a horse, a manipulating flute player, a sprained ankle, plus a dagger in the boy's boot, they were prepared for the inevitable.

Along the way they had stopped at a nearby village and purchased clothing that would possibly allow entrance into the camp…if they played their cards right. Ally had bought a cheap kimono in which she changed into and tied it tightly and clumsily. She had also gotten her hair styled and make-up done so that no one would be able to recognize her. Indeed she did look quite remarkable in result for a couple hundred yen. Kaika approved of her appearance and she even earned a bashful blush from him, which proved that if her transformation could get to the former Amiboshi, then it might just work on a camp of bandits.

Next it was Kaika's turn to transform, the same make-up artist agreed to paint a light moustache on Amiboshi and even a cross-like scar on his right cheek, making him look more rough and bandit-like. Then they bought a fake earring, a thick leather belt, and a bow with arrows (which might come in handy later). Once he was transformed, Ally scrutinized him from head to toe and nodded with approval, he certainly looked like a bandit. Now…they had to put their disguise to the test.

----------------------------------------------------

They approached the camp's borders; Ally's hands were slightly bound as to make it seem more realistic that she had been captured. The guards took one look at her and looked as if they had never seen a beautiful woman before. Their mouths were agape and their eyes wide as Kaika slowed the horse in order to get permission.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Ye filthy bastards, do ye not recognize me? I'm Hiroshi, and I found this pretty little blossom near our mountain." Kaika said with such an accent that Ally almost thought that she _really_ had been taken prisoner by a bandit. _'Wonderful acting!' _

"Well are ye gonna grant me the permission to enter or do I need to slit both yer throats for you to make up yer minds?"

The two guards exchanged worried glances then nodded as they bowed and allowed Kaika and Ally to enter enemy territory.

As soon as they were within the camp, about every bandit turned their attention towards the disguised version of Ally. A strong pang of annoyance rattled within her as she pretended to be frightened and innocent, when inside she was bubbling like a furious cauldron. It was then Kaika steadied the horse and pulled her close until she was crushed against his chest when he whispered,

"You ok?

"Yeah." She whispered back, her breaths coming in quick gasps as to give the effect that she was very scared. The men surrounding the campfire nearly dropped what they were eating and drinking when they passed by. Ally (being the striking young woman that she is) batted her eyelashes and tried to look as helpless as she possibly could, meanwhile searching the surrounding area for any hint as to where Chichiri's staff and Tasuki's tessen might be. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she thought it was silly at first, but somehow she could feel a familiar presence, one that resembled that of Chichiri's! Nearly crying out in happiness she whispered ever so softly,

"Kaika, I know where Chichiri is."

"Where?"

"There." She nodded her head as a gesture to look ahead of them, and sure enough there was the monk and the much nicer bandit. They were tied back to back against a tree, their weapons in the possession of a tiny gang of bandits who were snarling over which weapon to dispose of first. Kaika stopped the horse near their little gathering and dismounted the horse, dragging Ally down with him. She plopped to her knees immediately, her ankle seething as soon as it touched the ground.

"Get up!" Kaika snarled and took her wrist and hauled her to her feet. The idiotic bandits stopped fighting over the weapons and simply gaped at Ally. "Ye like her? Well ye can have her for a trade."

"T-trade?" One of the men asked, looking Ally up and down, focusing mainly on her slightly open kimono.

"Yeah, if ye give me those pretty trinkets ye got there, then ye can do what ye please with her."

_That_ caught their attention, and without a word they hauled the tessen and staff towards Kaika, who let go of Ally and pushed her towards the three men who were practically drooling over her. _'Anyone who said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach is a liar.' _She thought to herself with a hint of sarcasm. She looked over at Chichiri and Tasuki, who were staring at her as if they were seeing a ghost. Winking at them she turned her attention back towards the three bandits and smiled as she spoke in a giggly and feminine voice that made her seem sly, mysterious, and unpredictable.

"Hello boys, you want to see what I can do?"

They nodded eagerly, taking a seat on the logs near the fire and stared at her in fidgety anticipation. Blinking her long lashes, she then raised her arm, the long and beautiful bell sleeve hiding her painted smile as she snapped open a beautiful fan with a flick of her wrist. She then took a beginning stance and awaited Kaika's music. He turned the flute to the left, so that he could cast out his chi and posses her movements, then he let out a hauntingly beautiful melody that began to seep into her mind and take control of her limps as she began to dance. Her movements weren't her own; they were the entrancing dance movements of a traveling dancer that Kaika assured her that he'd seen before. The fan was her instrument as she fluttered it about and hid behind as the music continued. The bandits were entranced within her hypnotic and fluid movements, and when she suddenly felt as if the strings that had controlled her every movement were cut. That was her cue! _'Kaika said that as soon as he released me from the spell, I had to untie Chichiri and Tasuki and return their weapons to them. As soon as he hit the high note on the flute they needed to make a run for it.' _She raced towards the tree to which the senshi were bound, she began to untie the ropes when both Chichiri and Tasuki gaped,

"Ally?!"

She met their startled gazes and smiled, still wrestling with the knot until it finally came undone.

"I told you to wait for me." She whispered, being sure as to listen in the background for Kaika to hit the high note.

"But-but how?" Tasuki blurted, she paid no mind to the dumbfounded bandit and monk as she quickly snatched a nearby horse and motioned for them to get on.

"Get out of here, and quickly before Kaika hits the high note!" She hissed, they nodded and obeyed quickly, but before they could take off Chichiri asked,

"Wait, what about you?! No da?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up, NOW GO!"

Within the turn of an eyelash they were making haste towards the exit of the bandit camp, the spell was beginning to fade until Amiboshi hit the piercingly high note and the spell grew exponentially stronger until she had to clasp her hands to her ears in pain. Each and every bandit within the camp collapsed to the ground in a deep slumber. She took Kaika's arm and he followed her over to Sugar who was snorting impatiently, he helped her up onto the horse, then followed until he was seated and picked up the flute again and continued the dizzying high note, making sure that none of them would wake while they made their escape.

They made the wild ride, Sugar's legs pumping as she raced through the midnight forest carrying two very happy warriors. Ally's heart pounded wildly with excitement, nervousness and fear. _'We did it! We saved Chichiri and Tasuki! But it couldn't have been that easy… what else could they possibly do?' _Ally felt herself grunt every time she had to squeeze her legs against Sugar, urging the horse to go faster.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Kaika asked, apparently he was now desperately holding onto her waist as to not fall off due to the speed they were going.

"I think it's not over yet Kaika." She called back, her breath coming quickly into her chest as the wind lashed at her face, howling in her ears like wolves would call out to the moon in song.

"What do you mean?" He cried, his voice barely audible over the frantic hoof beats and the wind.

"Ready your flute Kaika!" She replied while reaching behind her as to take hold of his shirt so he wouldn't fall off while he played his instrument. "They're here." She whispered, her eyes just scarcely making out five lethal figures that awaited them. They were the scouts that had been sent out earlier…to hunt for her.

"Now!" She yelled and Kaika pressed the flute to his lips and played a melody that immediately struck her memory. It was the same irritating song that he had played when he had tried to ruin the ceremony of Suzaku, and when he had controlled the bats to attack the warriors in the forest. She pushed the melody away from her mind and simply concentrated on getting out of this situation _alive_.

There was hardly any moonlight to guide her, and she was barely familiar with this forest, so every shape and object seemed alien to her as she desperately wished for night vision. Sugar snorted and bolted towards the figures that seemed to be untouched by Kaika's chi.

"Louder Kaika!" She urged and he obeyed, her sweaty palm strained to keep a firm hold upon his shirt as they sprinted past the five figures, and of course…they followed. Horror drove its way into her heart as she dared to turn her head and steel a glance at what exactly was chasing them.

Cloaked figures followed their trail, armored bodied glowing in the random beams of moonlight that was just barely visible above the thick canopy of trees. _'They're unaffected by Kaika's chi…then we'll have to resort to force and trickery.'_

Ally looked back at Kaika and gave him a series of orders in which he nodded and readied himself. He quickly and effortlessly tucked away his flute into the ties at his waist, and then readied one of the twelve newly bought arrows into his bow.

'_We can only afford a few misses Kaika…aim well.'_

She felt a tug at his shirt and squeezed her eyes shut as she tightened her grip even more; he was going to turn around in his seat so that he was facing their enemy. Thankfully it worked as smoothly as if he had actually done it before, and he was able to get clear shots at their enemies.

"Ally! We need to get into a field of some kind!"

"Why?!"

"So we can actually see them in the moonlight!"

Nodding Ally encouraged Sugar to hasten their flight and seek an opening; the horse seemed to understand as they went even faster through the stygian forest. Dodging and weaving in and out of trees as to evade the enemy and buy some time, Kaika practiced his aim with the first arrow. It bounced off of the armor that the riders were wearing and only encouraged them to ride faster. There was a light ahead, and Sugar was racing for it as if their very lives depended on it…and to tell you the truth, they did.

They were out in the open, and Ally could have never loved the sight of moonlight more. Now that their enemies were revealed she turned her head and steered Sugar onwards, their followers were cloaked in midnight, their armor resembling that of warriors of ancient China. Their faces could not be detected, but Kaika immediately saw that as a weakness. He aimed for their forehead and held the arrow tight until he finally released it from the bow and it flew through the air, its mark was true, and the rider fell from his horse with an aggravated cry of rage and terror. _'Great…keep at it Amiboshi…only four more to go."_

The chase continued, and this time they had drawn their swords and were approaching quickly. Kaika aimed another arrow and it too proved itself worthy, for the struck rider joined the first in the tall grass of the field. One approaching rider raised their sword and readied a fatal blow when Kaika snapped the arrow free from its hold and it met the anticipated mark, causing them to fall backward and off the their horse. Two remained and they were beginning to spread out…they were going to attack from both sides!

Sugar was getting tired, and Ally could hear her exhausted breaths as she continued to ride at a quickened pace. But it wasn't enough…they needed to faster! Taking both of her hands, she clasped Sugar's neck and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out all sound and focusing…concentrating on the task at hand. _'Sugar, I'll give you all my strength…just don't let those riders get any closer!' _A tingling sensation swept throughout her body, every vein and artery pulsed with a fire that burned yet froze all at once. The sensation was leaving her body through her fingertips, her strength draining quickly as she focused everything she had into the animal beneath her, the hoof beats increased, their heartbeats becoming one…fast yet calm as they rode onward. Ally could hear the arrows being released, and apparently they had succeeded when suddenly she heard a cry that did not belong to her or the rider's. She broke the contact with Sugar and furiously turned to see Kaika gripping his arm, which was bleeding very rapidly.

"Kaika! Are you alright?!" The enemies were gone; they were no longer being followed, all thanks to Amiboshi being an expert marksman with an arrow and a manipulative flute player. The horse slowed to a soft walk, breathing heavily beneath them as Ally helped Kaika turn around on the horse so she could tend to his wound. Her eyes stung with heat as tears threatened to escape when she saw his deeply cut wound.

"Oh Kaika…. I'm so sorry, I c-couldn't p-protect you." She gave in, and the tears finally poured down her cheeks. Feeling for the skirt of her kimono, she then bent down and tore a long and thin piece of material with her teeth and wrapped it gingerly around his arm, then tightening it in hope that it would stop bleeding.

Ally didn't see his soft smile; she was only concentrating on the fact that the one person she was destined to meet tonight helped her save Chichiri and Tasuki, and even helped save her own life. With his good arm he wrapped it around her shoulders and pushed her back, so she could rest against his chest.

"You can relax, they're gone, and we're safe. So stop being the warrior for awhile and rest, I'll look after you."

Now that she thought about it…she was very tired, the only thing keeping her eyes open was her busy mind. Countless thoughts were buzzing about until they slowly began to fade into a warm and fuzzy nothingness. Closing her exhausted eyes she rested herself against Kaika's warm figure, he took the reigns from her tired hands and guided Sugar with a click of his tongue. Pretty soon…Ally was fast asleep, listening to the sounds of the silent night and the soft sway of the horse beneath her….

(A/N: WOW! This was a fun and exciting chapter to write! I felt the adrenaline rush when my fingers were pressing the keys, I hope you guys like it and have a Happy New Year! Please Read and Review:)

20


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Your Arms

_If we go down into ourselves,_

_We find that we possess exactly_

_What we desire._

_-Simone Weil_

Our heroine woke to the sound of children playing and laughing as they enjoyed their innocent game. Birds chirping softly as to greet the morning, and sunlight streamed in though an open window, warming her face and allowing her to breathe in the perfumed air that smelt of white roses. _'Am I in Konan? I probably am…I'm laying in that large bed with glorious silken sheets, and that wind chime in the background…and Chichiri offering me another white rose….' _Opening her eyes only to wince and slowly adjust them to the bright sunlight, she raised a hand and blinked a couple times until her sight finally cleared.

A slight pain in her leg suddenly caused her to panic, throwing back the sheets she looked down and saw that her leg was neatly bandaged from her ankle to her knee. Then she took notice to her arms, which were covered with tiny white bandages, and her left cheek felt sore, thus the discovery of a nicely developed bruise. Her _entire_ body ached now that she was thinking about it, as if her entire body was one gigantic bruise. It was then she realized that she was not in Konan, but in a comfortable yet small bedroom that was build of a strong wood resembling pine.

She lay upon a soft hay mattress complimented with a fluffy pillow; a nightstand was busily packed with an assortment of books, odds and ends as well as a halfway melted candle. The window that was open allowed her to greet the morning sunshine and white roses that grew just outside. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as her eyes softened at the thought of Chichiri. She still had the rose that he had given her…it was pressed in some random book that lay on her bedroom shelf back in Konan. _'Chichiri…are you all right? Did you make it out of the forest with Tasuki? Are you back in Konan safe and sound?' _She let out a soft sigh as she dwelled within her own thoughts…until a familiar voice captured her attention.

"So, you're finally awake." That voice interrupted Ally's thoughts; she turned and finally caught sight of Amiboshi, now formally known as Kaika. "Are you feeling any better?"

"W-where?" She asked breathlessly, still taken aback by the fact that he was no longer a Seiryū Senshi, but a kind-hearted commoner with quite a talent at shooting arrows and playing the flute.

"We're at my place, Konan was at least a half a day's ride, and in your condition I figured you could wait a few days."

"But I have to get back to Konan! People are worried about me and mmph—!"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped a hand over her mouth; his eyes were kind and gentle as well as his voice, when he finally spoke.

"It's alright, I sent a towns messenger to Konan to inform them that you're fine."

He released his hand, only to take her chin in a soft caress and turned his attention towards stray locks of hair that he tucked behind her ear, "You need your rest, and you need a chance to mend. I'm not letting you go back to Konan until your cuts have healed."

She gave him a frustrated glance, only to take in a deep breath and sigh to show it was really helpless to refuse his offer. He smiled and retrieved something from behind his back; it was a tray with two bowls filled with rice and other with a thick beef stew. Her mouth watered at the thought of food and her stomach growled as soon as she inhaled its pleasurable scent. She took the tray and quickly began to eat, devouring the food in front of her with a hunger that seemed to shock Kaika as well.

Within minutes both bowls were licked clean, and spotless of any evidence that food had actually been in them not but moments ago.

"I didn't know you were that hungry, would you like more?"

"No, thank you. It was very filling." She felt herself blush slightly; she was acting very unladylike in front of her caretaker, but he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled and set the tray onto the nightstand and returned to sitting back down on the bed. "Do you live here all by yourself Kaika?"

"Yes, I felt that it was time for me to find my own place and begin a new life."

"Well, I must say that you're going a great job so far."

"You think so?" His kind smile never leaving his face as he turned to look at her.

"Of course! You live in a nice house, and you're an excellent cook."

It was Kaika's time to blush, and she thought he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. She turned her head as to look outside, smiling as soon as the sun met her cheek, setting a pleasurable chill to ripple down her back.

"You grow white roses, you own a home, and you cook wonderfully…I'd say you have a nice future ahead of you."

He stared at her in surprise, as if he had never heard anything that profound in his entire life. "A kind heart like yours deserves a peaceful future, filled with happiness."

She caught his stare and turned to face him with an honest face,

"You took care of me Kaika, you helped me save my friends and sacrificed your skills for my sake, and even saved my life. I don't think I could thank you enough."

"No, there is no need." He shook his head with a smile as honest as her own until he met her gaze once more, his hands clasping her own. "I was more than happy to help you. You being here is all the thanks I need, the fact that I can be close to you is worth more than any treasure in this world."

A calm hand stroked her cheek; she reflexively shied away from his touch…almost shocked that Amiboshi should be saying these things to her. He took back his hand, seeing that she was uncertain, then stood and walked out of the room only to turn around just before leaving and smiled,

"Get some rest, you have all the time in the world to heal."

Then he was gone, probably to some other part of the house, but Ally touched a hand to her cheek where his warm fingers had brushed. A part of her wished that she hadn't shied away, and the other wished that she were back in Konan…with Chichiri to comfort her.

Days passed and her cuts were mending very quickly with the help of

Kaika's daily treatments and fresh bandages. Her bruises her fading as well, due to a powerful ointment that he had made himself. They began growing more comfortable with each other's company, soon they were laughing and joking and exchanging interesting stories that they had heard. Ally was mainly the topic of discussion, she had told Kaika that she was not of this world, and that this place was all a book, a written creation that had summoned her here for a purpose. He didn't seem to believe it at first until he remembered seeing her foreign clothes.

Then he began asking her countless questions, mainly about what her world was like and what she used to do there. He was always fascinated with every detail, and the fact that she had to explain to him what technology she used every day seemed unthinkable to him. She would laugh at his utterly stunned face and he would soon join in with her series of giggles until he would bring her a full tray of food and re-bandage her cuts until they no longer needed to be tended to.

--------------------------------------------------------

The day finally came when she was permitted to go back to Konan, however Kaika didn't seem too keen on the idea. He procrastinated through simple processes and seemed to drag himself through the day until the afternoon came and she hobbled out of bed in her so called 'foreign clothes', which had been washed and smelt strongly of soap. She went through the open door with a happily swelling heart and met her famous steed Sugar. The horse seemed just as happy to see her, she reared and neighed blissfully at seeing her master and soon Ally was petting her, letting the horse nip at her sweatshirt and tousle her hair. Kaika approached and simply looked at her pleadingly, as if begging her not to go.

"Oh Kaika, I must go, I have people waiting at Konan for me…and they're probably very worried, and are wondering what happened."

"I know…you should go and see to your friends, but…." He clenched his fists, his eyes shimmered as tears threatened to pool down his cheeks.

"It's always hard to let go of a friend, but I know this won't be our last meeting."

He returned her gaze with a flicker of hope shimmering within his eyes. She approached him until she successfully wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a warm hug that seemed to last forever…. Kaika finally let go and helped her up onto the horse. She took the reigns into her hands and watched as Amiboshi downcast his eyes, as if keeping himself from looking at her one last time. With a tearful smile she bent down and gently kissed his forehead, causing him to look up at her in bafflement.

"I'll never forget you Kaika, you shall always have a place in my heart." With that last goodbye, Ally urged Sugar onward with the click of her tongue and they were off, galloping down dirt road, and each step was further away than a newly gained friend. They were quite a distance away from Kaika's village when she saw a figure running through the forest above the road. They soon stopped and she heard Kaika yell out to her,

"Until our next meeting!"

She smiled at his words, but did not dare look back, for the road in front of her focused mainly on her returning journey…and she knew what awaited her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri was never quite the same after that single moment, where Ally had come to their rescue, and had ordered him and Tasuki to flee to safety. The fact that she had successfully entered the bandit camp in that disguise astounded him to no end. But when he saw that Amiboshi had been aiding her, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry. The boy had lost his memory and was the last remaining warrior of Seiryū, but Chichiri couldn't help but feel cautious when he emitted his dangerous chi through his flute. _'He hasn't forgotten his powers.' _The monk thought to himself as he gazed out among the garden flowers. Ally had been sitting here…on this very bench only a few days ago, singing to him a song who's words still burned within his memory. He replayed her voice over and over again until it seemed her song was haunting every thought.

_'Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme….' _She sang, those words always clinging to his mind, repeating such a way that calmed him with that angelic voice that she had, he had never heard a sweeter sound. It was almost inhuman to have a voice as beautiful as that, and he had had the privilege of hearing her. Smiling to himself, he felt a callused hand rest upon his shoulder. It was Tasuki, and the bandit was looking down at him with a concerned yet sorrowful face. He sat down on the bench beside the lonely monk and held his hands on top of his knees, his focus mainly on the surrounding gardens.

"It's just not the same without her here, is it?" Tasuki asked, giving Chichiri a sidelong glance.

"Not really…." He sighed, his own attention remaining on the mask he now held in his own hands.

"Ye've stopped sayin' 'no da' for the past couple of days. She must have left a huge impact on ye."

Chichiri couldn't think of why he had stopped saying 'no da', but it was always something that he did. But…it probably did have something to do with the fact that his pride was wounded. He was not the warrior he had though he was….

"I suppose…." He sighed until he caught the bandit's confused stare and decided to explain himself. "But you've almost completely given up sake with the amount of sulking you've been doing." Chichiri grinned as Tasuki's normal glare and fiery presence filled the quiet atmosphere.

"Yeah, well _ye've_ been sulkin' more than I have!"

Chichiri simply shook his head out of contradiction, as he refrained from entering a pointless confrontation with the bandit. The truth is… he had been sulking…because the one person who filled his heart with sunshine had been taken from him, and there was nothing he could have done. And for some reason Ally's rather profound words seemed to be unearthed from his memory. _"I don't think anyone could stand between you and what you want to protect." _

If that was true…why couldn't he have done more to protect her? Like anyone who dwells in their guilty conscience, Chichiri wished that he could have turned back time and fix his mistakes. But despite how wonderful that sounded…it couldn't be done.

The hands that held his mask turned into furious fists that shook, Tasuki noticed this and simply remained quite, as if waiting for the monk to reveal the thoughts that were causing him agony.

"We couldn't save her Tasuki, we were right there and…she was taken away from us."

"There was nothin' we could've done, the bastards outsmarted us. We were unprepared and outnumbered."

The truth can sometimes heal when a person wants to hear it, and sometimes hurt when a person does not want to hear it. It's a double-edged sword that must be used carefully, or else the truth will hurt. Chichiri was glad that Tasuki had spoken the truth, but he still denied himself the pleasure to believe it. _'When the time comes…I will protect her and never let go.' _He smiled and rose a hand to pat Tasuki's head out of thanks, the bandit flashed him a fanged grin and ruffled the monk's turquoise bangs in return. But before Tasuki could trap Chichiri in a headlock, Nuriko's loud voice echoed throughout the palace.

"SHE'S BACK!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Once the great palace of Konan was in view, Ally encouraged Sugar to go faster and faster until the wind whipped at her hair. It's that moment where you realize you're almost home, and your surroundings trigger familiarity throughout your mind with a delighted feeling of recognition. Her heart raced as the faint sounds of hoof beats echoed within her ears. _'Home…I'm home.' _She smiled; the fact that she had taken a bath earlier that day made her feel reasonably presentable. _'I can't wait to see Tasuki and…. Chichiri.' _Her heart leapt at the idea of seeing him, what would he say? Moreover…what would he do?

Before anymore of that thought could continue, an unexpected visitor decided to jump out of the bushes. It was a scout! One of the bandit scouts had apparently decided that being shot in the forehead with an arrow was not good enough for him. They roared as Sugar bolted forward in fright, following closely behind them with their sword held high, and approaching at a rapid pace.

"How dare you!" She seethed under her breath, sending him a frightened yet murderous glare. "Not now and certainly not _ever_! Not when I'm almost home!" Hotohori's palace was about a mile away; if Sugar could keep at it for only a few more minutes…then they might just make it! _'I need a diversion…or a weapon of some kind!' _She reflexively felt at her waist, and to her astonishment there was a dagger! She curiously unsheathed the strange object and found a note attached to it, it read 'until our next meeting'. _'Amiboshi….' _She smiled down at the weapon until she realized that she didn't even know how to use a dagger! Her heroic stamina began to sink as she stared emptily at the blade, it was about a foot long and glinted when the sun hit it just right. Despite it's dangerous beauty, she did not know anything about using it in real one-to-one combat. But before she could encourage Sugar to go any faster, her enemy was upon her, their horses riding beside one another. Their sword came crashing down, but thankfully her instant reflexes immediately kicked in and her tiny danger kept the sword from slicing her in two. Ally held the danger in her right hand, the strength within her arm did its best to keep the sword away from coming any closer, and Konan was approaching quickly.

"Give up wench! You cannot possibly defeat me!" They hissed as she watched the strength in her arm begin to drain, resulting in his sword getting closer…and closer until all that was keeping her from being cut was her terror-stricken determination.

"Never!" She seethed in return, and the strength of mind that constantly pressed to succeed suddenly set her body into a powerful defense/attack mode. That strange yet magical feeling returned, the one that ignited her blood vessels and greatly increased her sense of awareness.

It was an ominous feeling…one that just couldn't be put into words even if she tried. It felt warm and immensely powerful…yet even those titles couldn't match it's pure and wonderful existence.

She could feel nothing, not even the wind on her face. All of her concentration was placed within her tight hold upon the knife, which was bravely keeping her alive. Closing her eyes, she could feel her concentrated heartbeat echo through her body.

The power was building within her chest. It was waiting for the right moment… allowing her mind to mold and shape it into whatever shape of form she desired…as it tried to find a spot to escape…. Her right arm began to give off a turquoise light, the color of the seashore in the middle of summer. And it too palpitated…causing the glow to ripple like the surface of water when it was disturbed. The scout stared at her with wide eyes through their midnight cowl, as she then let out a cry that sent the huge blast of power that had built up inside her. There was an agonizing cry until both horse and master had disappeared once the blue light faded.

Ally heaved a heavy sigh; all of her energy had completely drained from her body, it had been put into her rather amazing attack that still rendered her speechless. Sugar looked back at her with wide eyes and she simply grinned at the horse in satisfaction,

"Didn't know I could do that, did you?"

Sugar just snorted, ignoring Ally's ceaseless blabbering and boasting until they _finally_ reached their desired destination.

------------------------------------------------------------

Almost everyone in the castle had heard Nuriko's yell, especially Chichiri and Tasuki. The two absentmindedly scrambled to their feet, almost making it a race to see who could get to the precious girl first. Chichiri was just beginning to think that the hallways seemed to extend onwards into eternity when at last they finally rounded a corner and stopped, their shocked lungs gasping for breath as they saw a tiny figure racing up the hundreds of stone steps. Tasuki immediately took off, blundering down the steps towards the weary figure that approached, Chichiri following right behind him.

From what Chichiri could make out, she looked extremely exhausted, her clothes slightly torn in places, covered with new traces of grass stains and dirt. She was barely using her right ankle, which she held up as she hopped up the stairs, her rose petal lips twisting in pain, which only caused Chichiri to run even faster towards the girl.

Of course, Tasuki got there first, much to Chichiri's dismay.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ally had only ascended about 15 stone steps when she caught sight of too familiar silhouettes frantically racing towards her. She desperately wanted to run up and meet them, but her twisted ankle prevented her from doing so. Biting back the pain as she put pressure of the sore and bandaged foot, she climbed upward until out of nowhere Tasuki seized her tired body into his arms and crushed her against him within his powerful hold. She felt him burry his face into her shoulder, stroking her hair and overwhelming her body with heat that radiated his own when he finally murmured.

"I can't believe it…yer alive."

She laughed hoarsely at the astonishment in his voice and hugged him back with just as much endearment as he,

"I hurt too much to be dead Tasuki. It feels so great to be home."

He took her shoulders and stepped back as to observe her, his callused hands slightly shaking her as he barked,

"Of course yer home, and it's going to stay that way! Because I'm never lettin' you outta my sight again!"

They exchanged grins until Ally turned her attention towards the one and only person who could make her stop breathing.

Chichiri, he was standing just next to, yet behind Tasuki. His mask was clenched in his right hand while the other shakily gripped the notorious staff that she had risked her neck to retrieve. His mahogany colored eye staring at her as if she were some kind of dream; a vision that would fade from him if he were to reach out and touch her. The fiery bandit followed her shocked gaze and respectively backed away, leaving Ally and Chichiri to _slowly_ approach one another.

"Chichiri?" She whisper so quietly and cautiously, almost afraid to even speak above the hush of the afternoon breeze. He stood motionless, heavily leaning upon his staff as if it were his lifeline. His face was pale and his eyebrows fixed as if he were terrified of her voice. However he too approached until they had finally closed the distance between one another with an embrace that surpassed all others, and spoke great volumes more.

He dropped his staff and swept her up in his arms, while her own went around his neck. She breathed him in, his scent, his presence, his warmth…_everything_. Chichiri held onto her as if he never meant to let go, like she would vanish if he didn't hold onto her tight enough. She felt him burry his face into her long hair, which had come undone during her wild ride. His body trembled against her as he continued to hold her close, she didn't know why she did it…but she completely gave into him, letting go of the tears she had been holding back and silently sobbing into his shirt.

"I can't believe…y-you're really here." The tone of his voice was indescribable, as if it were a mixture of hope, relief, and sadness. "Oh thank you Suzaku…thank you" He shuddered as she hugged him in return, allowing their figures to press even closer together. Smiling through the tears, she nodded into his shoulder, ignoring the silent remarks of Nuriko and the other senshi in the background. Within that moment they were the only two people in the entire world….

The cooks had outdone themselves; apparently as soon as she had arrived they were put to work, cooking countless dishes in honor of Ally's return. _'Probably Nuriko's idea….' _Ally smiled as the table was filled with dishes piled high with food of all kinds, especially the delectable sweets that began to make her mouth water.

Everybody wanted to hear about her journey, and believe me…she explained everything with excruciating detail that made the senshi either wince, or widen their eyes until they were the size of dinner plates. Tasuki would always laugh out loud whenever she talked about her brilliant schemes, and everybody else just marveled at her bravery. What seemed to confuse them was the fact that she had used a magic that seemed to dwell deep within her. Hotohori would send a questioning look towards Chichiri, who had placed his mask back on.

After the fabulous meal, it seemed nobody could leave her alone, Nuriko was constantly itching to do something with Ally's hair, Tasuki was hiding behind corners as to keep to his promise or not letting her out of his sight, and Chichiri just seemed to disappear along with Hotohori and the others. So she finally allowed Nuriko to did whatever he wanted to with her hair, and that way Tasuki could stop following them around and simply lean against a wall in the shadows of the hallway.

"We really missed you Ally." Nuriko whispered in such a serious tone that he even stopped braiding her hair. "Everybody was doing all that they could to find you, I don't think Chichiri got a wink of sleep since you disappeared. Neither did Tasuki."

Suddenly Ally got a strange feeling that Nuriko was trying to make her feel guilty, but he resumed braiding her hair and suddenly giggled, lightening the mood. "You should have seen Tasuki sulking about, it was positively the funniest thing I had ever seen! He was just moping and sighing, he didn't even set anything on fire while you were gone!"

Ally raised her eyebrows in surprise, that certainly was something she would have given to see. Just before she could inquire as to how Chichiri had acted, the bandit decided to stomp into her room and begin squabbling with Nuriko. _'Home sweet home.' _She shook her head and smiled, observing herself in the mirror.

Ally's appearance had changed miraculously during the course of this adventure; she had gotten skinnier, her eyes more wise…now that she had endured unimaginable feats. Nothing like that would have happened in her own world, in fact she'd probably just be laying on her bed while reading or drawing and listening to music. If it hadn't been for the manga book…she might have never had experienced this. She would never have met Chichiri in person, or any of the senshi for that matter. She would never have nearly drowned, or dragged through a forest, twisted her ankle, then confronted by a camp full of bandits. If she ever did get home to her world…this experience might only seem to have been a strange dream, and only her diary will preserve this precious memory.

She closed her eyes, blocking out Tasuki and Nuriko's bickering, and simply concentrated on silence. She was no longer the shy and embarrassed Ally…but an Ally that was brimming with confidence and a fearlessness that she never thought she could have obtained. All the senshi seemed to have noticed this as well, for they no longer treated her like a lost child, but one of their own, a trustworthy warrior and comrade in arms. She had also discovered an unknown power within herself that could be wielded into a weapon or a source that could be transmitted into another being. It was as if the book itself were transforming her into some kind of warrior or sorceress. Still…even if she did have powers…it would be wise if she learned to control it, learn to make it obey her will on command. It would certainly come in handy if she were to come in contact with enemies. Ally opened her eyes; apparently both Nuriko and Tasuki had left her to her own silence. _'No wonder it was so quiet.' _She rose from her seat and set off in search for something to do.

That evening, while Ally sat on her bed and inattentively ran a comb through her long silky lengths of hair, there was a muffled knock at the door.

"Come in." She murmured, they obeyed and she detected the sound of her door being opened then closed as they silently approached. When she finally looked up, her eyes met Chichiri's. He smiled faintly then bowed out of respect as she hurriedly set down the comb and made sure she was fit to be seen. He rose and gave her a saddened yet serious expression.

"I hope I didn't disturb you, no da."

"No, not at all! I was just…grooming." She held up the comb and felt a shy smile spread across her mouth. Heat suddenly surged up her neck and pooled into her face as he held out a hand as to take a look at it. Placing the delicately carved comb into his outstretched hand, he fingered it curiously while examining its finely engraved details.

"It's very pretty, I can see that Hotohori and Nuriko have spoiled you, no da." He joked while approaching the bed until he sat down just next to her. "May I? No da?" Chichiri asked while positioning the comb so that it could be gently brushed through her hair. Nodding she turned around so that her back was to him and immediately froze when she felt his hands gather up her hair so that it laid against her back. He set to work with the comb, gently letting it glide through her hair only to start the process over and over again. Ever now and then he would catch a slight tangle, and worked through it until it finally came free, without pulling or tugging. The feelings that were beginning to well up inside her whenever she felt his touch made her swallow hard, feeling a series of trembles run down her rigid back as she remained perfectly still.

"You ok? You seem tense, no da. Am I pulling?"

"N-no, you're doing g-fine." She had almost said 'great', but then again it felt as if her control of vocabulary immediately disappeared whenever he was near. So she just said fine, as to not hint that she was enjoying it a little too much. But it wasn't often that you got to have one of your favorite celestial warriors of Suzaku brush your hair. So she simply dropped her shoulders and closed her eyes, letting the pleasurable sensation of his hands touching her hair and every now and then the bare flesh of her neck envelope her.

Their companionable silence lasted for another minute or so, until Chichiri announced that he was done and handed her the delicate comb. She took it without question and simply wished that he could have continued that process forever. Ally remained with her back towards him, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging her legs close. Her chin rested gently upon the tops of her knees until she felt the weight of the bed falter as he stood and went to gather up his staff. Before her could leave the room, Ally suddenly rose her head and cast him a suspicious glance.

"Chichiri." She spoke firmly, making him stop in his tracks. Turing so that she could face him, she then continued her train of thought out loud, as to keep him from touching the latch on the door. "You didn't just come in here to brush my hair did you?" He heaved a sigh, this time his back was facing her as his shoulders slumped and he finally turned to meet her gaze. She patted the spot on the bed just next to her so that he could sit down again. Chichiri obeyed, complying with her unspoken demand and saying nothing in return…which was beginning to make her slightly nervous.

"Alright, but first things first no da. How are you feeling? No da?" He inquired softly while eying her bandaged leg with concern.

"Much better now that I'm here, but thanks for asking." They exchanged smiles; wistful smiles that seemed to reveal that they were both hiding some hidden desire that they wished to show to one another. However Chichiri was a monk, and had abandoned any earthly desires that should try to seep its way into his heart.

He lifted a hand and as always laid it to rest on top of her head, stroking her hair until he noticed the tiny white scars that silently retold the story of her capture.

"Ally…." He began in a breathless manor, while taking both her arms and examining them until he had practically counted each and every scar. She gave him a deceiving smile that wanted to reassure him that she was all right.

"They're just scratches Chichiri, nothing serious."

He remained silent, but she could tell that he was frothing like an angry cauldron on the inside, his masked eyebrows suddenly becoming serious.

"You endured that much pain…all because of _me_." With his head bowed in shame, so that he could hide his grave expression from her gaze, his hands silently retreated away from her arms if her skin had burned him. "I don't know how you can even bare to look at me." He whispered, no longer that softly spoken monk but a man, a person with a shadowy past that was slowly turning into a leaden future.

Ally couldn't help but crawl over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, her head resting upon his right arm as she closed her eyes.

"No one could have prevented it, what happened was my fault Chichiri…I should have been the one to notice that I was in danger. If I hadn't gone on that horse ride because of my own selfish reasons…_none_ of this would have happened. And I wouldn't be seeing you like this…."

Chichiri let out a deep breath, his hand seeking the company of hers. His touch was warm and relaxing as she slumped against his figure, her throat tightening in an empty sadness. "I'm not sorry for what happened, it taught me to be strong and to look out for myself. But when I saw that they had taken you and Tasuki…I didn't care if I would live or die…as long as I got you back." He just listened to her, unaware of what to say or think as she openly poured out her conscience. "I new I had to get you both back safely, otherwise I would never have forgiven myself." Ally lifted he head and stared at him with such a confidence that his eyebrows rose in question. "So don't you _dare_ blame yourself for what happened, I'm the responsible one and that's _that_." Chichiri felt an inconspicuous tug at the corners of his mouth, bringing him to smile at her determined expression as her hand tightened upon his. "I don't want any more shadows to haunt you Chichiri…you need to start worrying about your own well-being, I'll take care of everyone."

Chichiri didn't know why her words affected him in such a way that he felt the weight on his shoulders grow even lighter. Pulling her towards him in a hug, he felt her draw in a tight breath as he began to run his fingers through her long curtain of hair. Just like he had done only moments before. It was almost like being with his younger sister…she too had had long hair, and a devotion just like Ally's. Smiling at the thought he closed his eyes and whispered,

"I'll do that no da. However…." He released the girl from his embrace and rose from the bed and took his leave, but just before he left he turned and smiled at her reassuringly.

"The next time danger comes, _I'll_ protect you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Ally's wristwatch went off around 5:30 a.m., and she flashed open her eyes while feeling for the button that would turn off the rather annoying wake-up call. She hobbled out of bed, wrestling into her jeans and T-shirt while tying her grey sweatshirt tightly around her slender waist. She silently opened her door and discovered Tasuki was sitting against the hall just outside her door, snoring away like a wild animal. Grinning she took her first step, being sure as to not disturb the wooden floorboards beneath her feet. Luckily her socks muffled any sound her feet might have made, and once she was far enough down the hallway she started to run to where a distant figure began to leave the palace for their morning meditation.

"Chichiri!" She whispered as she slid her way towards him, he jumped slightly out of surprise when he caught sight of her. And because teenagers are such clumsy beings, Ally didn't realize she wasn't coming to a halt on the polished floor, and skidded until she crashed into the startled monk who simply struggled to keep both of them on their feet.

"Ally?! What on earth are you doing out here at this time of morning? No da?"

"I wanted to come with you and meditate." She smiled innocently up at him while he gave her a concerned yet untrustworthy look; as if he thought it would be a bad idea. "Oh come on Chichiri, _please_? How are we going to get over the fear of me being captured again if we don't go outside?"

"True…but I don't think it'll be safe."

"Chichiri, it's the _imperial gardens_, not the apple orchard."

Sighing, he quickly gave into her desperate look and nodded, making her smile blossom.

"Just this once, and stay close to me no da."

Ally did just that and fell into step with the monk as he began leading her down the assortment of stone steps that descended to the gardens. She had never been in the garden this early in the morning, but there seemed to encase a hidden beauty now that the sun was just barely beginning to rise in the horizon. The flowers unfurling themselves to greet the morning light, with dew glittering like tiny diamonds as they clung to their petals. Chichiri found the rock that he seemed to have taken a liking to, and made sure that it was dry until he finally sat down, getting into a cross-legged position and closing his eyes. She accompanied him by sitting on the bench and imitating his pose until he instructed,

"Now close your eyes, and clear your mind. Banish the troubles and concerns that have been seeping into your everyday thoughts. Ignore your surroundings and concentrate on what you want to achieve. No da."

'_Easier said than done.' _Ally mocked inwardly until she pushed her conscience aside and did her best as to make her mind blank. She felt as if time was standing still as soon as her mind became connected to her body, everything was simply awareness and how it tied in with the world around her.

Just when she was about to discover a strange and shimmering object that had been buried deep within her mind, a hand gently shook her shoulder.

"I think that's enough for today no da."

"How long were we out here?"

"Maybe a half an hour at the most, no da."

Had that much time passed already? That thought began to trigger others related to the subject, how much time had passed in her world? Were people searching for her, only to find a manga book lying open upon the floor? Her breaths came short and her heart began to beat rapidly about her heart. It felt as if ice was slowly crystallizing throughout her entire body, all except her forehead that burned feverishly, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. "Ally? What's wrong? Ally?!" No matter how many times Chichiri called her name…she could not hear anything but a distant voice in a void of cold darkness that quickly consumed her.

(A/N: Another chapter finished and posted! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please Read and Review!)

20


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Shall Overcome This….

_Life is a series of collisions with the future,_

_It is not the sum of what we have been,_

_But what we yearn to be.__  
-__Jose Ortega y Gasset_

Chichiri watched in a surprised and unexpected horror as Ally suddenly fainted in his hold. He could feel her exhaustingly weak figure turn limp in his arms, when his hands slightly brushed her skin, mind racing in order to find some way as to wake her up he suddenly jumped, her skin was frighteningly cold almost like ice underneath his touch! Slightly panicking, Chichiri undid his kesa and wrapped it around the frozen girl, then gathered her into his arms and quickly ran up the stone steps and sought aid.

Her face was paler than alabaster skin should have been, and her cheeks were flushed, which complimented her burning forehead. Chichiri had possibly woken up the entire castle in search of servants to bring supplies and awaken the palace doctor as well as Mitsukake.

The monk carefully set Ally down upon the bed within her chamber and drew up the silken sheets until she was thoroughly covered. Her body shook, trembling as if she had been doused with ice water despite the blankets, and her breathing was becoming raspy and quick with every passing moment. Furrowing his masked brows in worry, Chichiri did the only thing he could do; he pulled up a chair and began to concentrate.

A calm yet intensely powerful aura engulfed Chichiri in a soft light blue aura; all of his chi was focused towards the figure that lay before him as he displayed his hands in a praying fashion. With such a simple command, his will sent the warm flow of life energy into Ally, circulating throughout her body until it finally brushed against the girl's inner aura.

Her aura was rippling in a strange and erratic way that appalled yet confused him. Chichiri had never seen anything like this before. Her aura was all cloudy and confused…like the afternoon sky just before a heavy rainfall…. _'How could it have gotten like this? No da?' _Murmuring a spell, Chichiri reached out and rested his hand on her forehead, focusing his power towards the girl from another world. It began seeping into her mind, breaking down her shy and hidden barriers, as a person might peel away the series of petals from a closed rose. Once he was allowed entrance, he finally took his first look into her conscious. Sure enough, it too was just as uncertain as her aura.

Pressing onward and into the center of her mind, he could feel the very essence of the sizzling hot fever taking it toll on not only her strength…but also her will. _'Stop this, you have no business here, leave her be!' _His chi surrounded the fever until it began to retaliate against his presence. When it lost potency and became drained of energy it finally gave in and allowed Chichiri to push it from Ally's mind, like poison drawn from a wound. Her aura was no longer palpitating wildly, but had returned to it's calm and steady rippling…like the surface of cool water. He nearly lost himself within the softness of her calmed being, her turquoise light curiously inspecting his light blue glow until it seemed to recognize him. _'Parsley, sage rosemary and thyme….' _

Chichiri immediately snapped out of her body as if slung by a child's slingshot, taking in a deep and shaky breath he remembered her song. _'Why does that song affect me?' _He curiously touched her head and heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he felt the fever begin to diminish. His fingers began to brush her face until he was tracing her profile, and when he finally touched her lips his hand hesitated. To think…he had actually kissed that pretty mouth when he had breathed life into her when she had nearly drowned. At the time he hadn't known whom she was or where she had come from, but he had been the one to save her life. _'A life for a life…I saved hers and she saved mine….' _Chichiri still couldn't help but grin whenever that picture of her in disguise crossed his mind. He had scarcely recognized that beautiful blossom that had snuck into the bandit camp in order to rescue him and Tasuki. _'A brave young woman.' _He smiled down at her sleeping figure, which seemed to have found peace and serenity at last. As Chichiri's stare remained upon the sleeping girl, his right hand seemed to have a life of its own as his fingers touched her soft lips. They were as soft and as pink as rose petals…only far more delicate and precious.

He found himself being drawn towards those precious petals like a moth to a flame, until his conscious took hold and he furiously leaned back into the chair. _'What do you think you're doing you selfish idiot?! Never let your emotions get the best of you!' _Releasing a shaky breath as the desire that had flooded his mind began to recede like the tide, he clenched his hands into fists, regaining control of his movements and shook his head, ashamed of the sudden impulse that had ruled over him. "I guess…all I can do is watch you from afar…no da."

Mitsukake had finally come along with the palace healer, and both set to work on making Ally as comfortable as possible, while everybody else silently prayed and worried for the girl's health. Tasuki seemed to have walked up and down the palace halls over a million times, grumbling under his breath until the menders _finally_ left Ally's room with heartening smiles.

"Well?!" The bandit shouted from all the way down the hall, sprinting towards the healers at top speed until he had ran completely out of breath and stamina.

"She's doing much better, her fever is almost completely gone. All that remains is a little fatigue. The sudden shock must have exhausted her greatly, so we'll let her sleep for now." Mitsukake informed them in his deep monotone voice until he eyed Tasuki, who was trying to approach her door undetected that is…until Nuriko went to retrieve him. "Tasuki she needs her rest you baka!" He scolded, immediately putting out Tasuki's match of hope and sneakiness much to everyone's amusement.

Two days passed, and Ally had not opened her eyes once since Chichiri had pulled the fever from her body. He always appeared to be restless and edgy, no matter how much he meditated. The monk's mind would always find a way to drift off into his mind pockets that preserved his memories and worries.

Chichiri would stand just outside her door, hoping that he would be able to hear her peaceful breathing, or the sound of her rolling over in a haze of dream filled sleep. He realized that he had become overly protective of the girl, making sure she was all right and healthy. He had always considered the thought of entering a strange world…all by yourself with no connections or even a purpose. Chichiri had taken her into his life without even realizing it; she had become such a huge part of his everyday activities that she practically ruled his every thought with that song. Despite his feelings of compassion towards her…she was only a source of happiness to him, and nothing more. Or so he thought….

-----------------------------------------------------

_'Wha…what's going on? Why do I feel…so weak…?'_

Ally heard the sound of her window being unlatched and opened, allowing the sunshine to suddenly stream into her room in rays of ecstasy. Licking her dry and chapped lips, she squinted, somehow finding the strength to open her eyes. Tasuki was looking out her window, his hands braced upon the circular frame. She watched as he took in deep breaths, as if the fresh air was somehow replenishing his spirits and breathing life into him. Ally opened her mouth in order to say something, but nothing came, just a wave of exhaustion and helplessness. _'Oye…my head hurts…what happened to me?' _Turning her head to the left so it could burry even deeper into the lovely feather pillow, she watched as the bandit suddenly cast her a glance. Apparently she must have been asleep for a while, seeing as how Tasuki gaped at her awoken face like a dumbfounded fish out of water. He cautiously approached the bed then knelt near the edge so that he could be at eye-level.

"Ye awake?"

She nodded, slightly smiling as if to restore his confidence so that she could convince him that he hadn't strayed into a dream. "How'er ye feelin'?"

"Better…." She finally managed to whisper while attempting to sit up. "Tasuki, what happened to me?"

"Chichiri said ye fainted and went cold with fever. Ye've been asleep for two days."

'_I fainted?! B-but how? Why? I've been asleep for two days?!'_

Biting her bottom lip, she tried her best as to think of a logical explanation…but couldn't come to any conclusion. _'Could my strange power have had a part in this?' _

"Tasuki."

The bandit gave her a serious look, probably to match the seriousness of her tone. "I need you to bring Chichiri here, I have to ask him something."

Nodding, he quickly rose from his kneeling position and hurried out of her bedroom in pursuit of the monk.

A few minutes later Ally could hear the jingle of rings and the found of sprinting feet, not a second later Chichiri appeared before her gasping for breath.

"You…you're awake no da!" He panted out of sheer happiness and exhaustion as he gripped his staff as if it were the only thing keeping from collapsing to the floor.

'_Just where did Tasuki find him? On the other end of the palace?!' _She gave him a worried raise of the eyebrow and patted the bed in a gesture for him to sit down. However despite her generous offer he merely took the nearby chair and plopped down, his chest heaving while he focused all of his attention towards her. "Tasuki said…you had something…to ask me no da?"

"Yes…."

She averted her eyes from his masked stare and simply gazed down at her hands, for they were clutching the silky sheets until her knuckles turned white. "Chichiri…I'm sorry if I fainted and caused you to worry, it wasn't intentional."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all, just a bit of a shocker no da."

"Anyway…" She continued while struggling with her tongue as to get to the point, "When I rescued you and Tasuki from the bandit camp, I…I felt a strange power building up inside me. Especially when I was attacked on my return to Konan. I gave off a strange light and a huge energy force that destroyed my enemy…. What do you think it is? And do you think it had anything to do with my fainting?"

Chichiri creased his eyebrows in deep thought as he considered an answer, he thought long and hard until he raised his hand, his index finger extended as if he were pointing to the ceiling.

"When people come into the Universe of the Four Gods, I suspect they find their hidden strengths and abilities. Just like Miaka did when she became the Priestess of Suzaku, only it appears you found your power much quicker than she did no da."

"Ok…so I apparently have a hidden power, but how does that explain the fainting?"

"Mitsukake found a sword slash on your shoulder blade, apparently the metal had been coated with a poison that would slowly cause you to get _very_ sick and go into convulsions, slowly draining your life energy until…well you know the rest no da."

"I guess I foiled their plans." She directed a grin at Chichiri, "Looks like I'll still live to fight another day."

"Hopefully not weapon-wise no da." He kidded while rising to his feet with his usual masked smile. "I'll have the servants bring you some tea and rice, you've done without food for two days. So I suspect you'll be hungry no da."

Once that was said, her stomach released a squealing growl of hunger as if cued to do so. With a last laugh, Chichiri left her bedroom and went to fetch a palace servant to bring her a tray of mild food for her stomach to keep down.

The next day Ally was tired of being sick, so she decided to sneak out of bed and surprise everybody with her well being and ability to stand. Chichiri had apparently gone into the gardens to meditate and the servants told her that he didn't want to be disturbed. Frowning at this, Ally set off down a randomly chosen hallways decorated richly with jade and red columns painted with gold.

'_This place looks familiar….' _Ally thought to herself after coming through an open door and stumbling across a room that strangely enough resembled a gigantic swimming pool. _'Oh yeah! Miaka purified her body here before the ceremony to summon Suzaku!' _Ally gazed out amongst the water with fascination; the crystal water was perfectly still and calm as if the surface were made of glass. Her body began to itch as her gaze was stolen by the beautiful and _very_ tempting water. Just before she could jump in a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"I see you found the purification room."

"Y-yes."

Nuriko smiled as he approached Ally at a calmed rate, then handed the girl a towel while nodded towards the pool.

"I presume you came here to cleanse your spirits?"

"Not in particular, but it is very kind of you to offer—."

"Why not take a dip, Emperor Hotohori said the palace was at your disposal. I'm sure you'll feel much better afterwards."

Once again…how could Ally refuse that kind of an offer? So she took off her sweatshirt when she suddenly realized the male warrior was still watching.

"Um…could you…."

Without saying a word he simply bowed and retreated out of the room immediately, leaving Ally to undress.

Once her clothes were shed and her ankle bandage unwound she trembled with eagerness as she slowly climbed into stilled waters. Ripples encircled her body as she entered the cool water with a tiny squeal of delight. Ally immediately dived under the surface and began to swim amongst her element as if she were a fish. The feeling of water rushing past and combing through her hair felt heavenly. It felt as if her troubles were melting away with every breaststroke. _'I suppose I did need to cleanse my spirits.' _Ally considered while releasing a few air bubbles that floundered their way towards the surface many feet above.

The pool was enormous, and it felt so strange that she had it all to herself. It was as if she had rented the entire swimming building back at home. It must have been 20 feet deep and hundreds of feet wide, pillars supported the ceiling as they stuck up from the water and extended towards the decorative ceiling. Floating on her back in sheer bliss, Ally filled her lungs as she rested against the water's surface, cradled amongst the cool water.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri had finished his morning meditation and was rather surprised that Ally hadn't crawled out of her window and had tried to join him. With a chuckle he made his way back towards the palace entrance when suddenly he saw a fellow senshi leaning against one of the giant pillars.

"Morning Nuriko no da!"

"Morning Chichiri!" He called back with a content smile, however…something about that cross dresser made him uneasy. Like he was hiding something…. "I have a message from Ally, she said that you should meet her in the purification room."

Yet another one of his tricks perhaps? Chichiri considered this while making an uneasy face.

"The purification room? What's she doing in there no da?"

"She wanted to talk to you, something about her hidden power." The purple haired celestial warrior shrugged while tossing his long braid lazily over his shoulder. Chichiri eyed him then continued onward into the palace, apparently in search of the purification room.

Once he finally reached the giant pool, Chichiri scratched his head in wonder as he looked around. _'Nuriko said she was here, but where is she?' _It was then he caught sight of a familiar pile of clothes, neatly folded with a towel lying nearby. _'Oh no….' _The monk slowly retreated, treading softly as to not attract attention to himself while he blushed a deep shade of crimson. Before he could break into a quick sprint and escape the place quickly, he heard a soft splash. He strongly resisted the urge to turn around…however willpower would not suffice against temptation. Ever so slowly he leaned away from the pillar in which he hid himself behind, and his eye caught sight of the young woman as she glided effortlessly through the water. She was just far enough away that he couldn't make out any detail (thank goodness) but was close enough to see her closed eyes and peaceful face.

She was a piece of art, extremely delicate yet beautifully crafted like all women are as she swam amongst the still waters. Her arms moving in a rhythmic pattern while propelling her body in different directions, followed by her slender legs that kicked and plashed against the water. Swallowing heavily, Chichiri finally managed to tear himself away and exit the room quickly…enraged with what he had just done.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ally breathed a sigh of pleasure as she ran a hand through her silky lengths of chestnut that floated around her like a delicate cloud of hair moss. Her thoughts were tranquil and empty…as if the water had banished her worries and concerns until there was nothing left but the feeling of water caressing her body. Then out of nowhere she thought of Chichiri. _'I don't know why I'm here…I'm just another fan of the anime and manga, and I supposedly have an awakening power within me…besides that, what makes me so special? Everyone is still wondering why I'm here in the first place. Meeting Chichiri was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I'll have to go back home eventually…so I can't go and flirt with him whenever I get the chance. I need to treat him like the rest of the senshi…even if it hurts.' _She sighed and began to paddle back towards the edge of the pool, thinking that her body was probably cleansed by now and that she should go looking for amusement. _'Like sneaking up on Tasuki.' _She released a mischievous grin as she dried herself off and wrung her hair dry.

Ally had gotten changed into her light blue jeans and white T-shirt, and silently crept out of the purification room and looked around as to preserve the area in which this room was located…just incase she ever wanted to come back for another swim. Tying her grey sweatshirt tightly around her waist, she then began to keep very close to the wall…listening for any approaching footsteps. With ears like a bat, Ally noiselessly treaded through the halls until she finally heard Emperor Hotohori's voice in a nearby room. Cautiously approaching the door, Ally began listening to the intense conversation.

It was Hotohori and Chichiri! They were talking about Mt. Taikyoku until she heard the emperor sigh then say,

"Chichiri, we may need you here. We still haven't found out why the bandits captured Ally and why she's here."

"I understand your majesty, but I wonder if Taiitsukun will know anything about this, plus I think I need to train…get myself together no da."

"Very well." Hotohori sighed again then dismissed the monk until the door opened and Chichiri came face to face with those intense blue eyes that always stopped him firmly in his tracks. Ally simply stared at him in bewilderment and shock, her eyes wide and her eyebrows creased as she tried to grasp exactly what was going on.

"Chichiri you're…you're leaving?"

He nodded then walked past her, as if he hadn't even acknowledged her presence. "So soon? B-but why?!" She pleaded while following him and desperately tried to make eye contact.

"I might find some answers no da."

"That may be true, but can't you just contact Taiitsukun instead of go to Mt. Taikyoku?!"

Chichiri stopped walking and she nearly crashed into his back, he heaved a slow and heavy sigh while shaking his head.

"I must go…I have to go. I have to get away from here for awhile…I just need to think no da."

With that being said, he undid his basket woven hat and quickly began to sink into it, until his feet were out of sight and all that was left…was the hat that now lay upon the carpeted floor. Ally stared at the simple object, tears welling up in her eyes until all she could do was bend down and pick it up. She held the hat close, until her watery sight blurred her surroundings to the point she was sobbing uncontrollably. _'Have I done something wrong? Why did he need to go so quickly?' _

"Hōjun…." She whispered softly while pressing her tear-stained cheek against the woven exterior of the kasa. The warrior with a strange power had suddenly become a simple high-school girl with a heavy heart.

(A/N: sniffle Chichiri's gone away! But the next chapter shall be started soon! Hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review!

12


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Missing you

Love takes off masks 

_That we fear we cannot live without,_

_And know we cannot live within._

_-James A. Baldwin_

Over the course of the next few days, hours turned into centuries, minutes became decades, and seconds turned into years that dragged on into eternity. Ally would waste away…desperately trying to find some way of keeping her mind off of Chichiri. However her attempts were futile as she silently leaned against her open window and felt the wind comb its way through her hair. She had hardly eaten, and felt the urge to simply lie in bed every now and then releasing a depressed sigh.

Sugar always expected her to come to be stables; only the excited horse seemed to sense the girl's depression and simply nuzzled the girl's shoulder out of sympathy and worry. "Good girl." Ally whispered as she stroked the soft snout that snorted softly into her ear. She softly began to hum a familiar song, the very one that she had sung for Chichiri. "Are you going to Scarborough Fair…." She whispered while stroking the silky white coat of the mare.

"E'llo." A sly voice chimed just above her as she looked up and found the sneaky bandit perched comfortably on one of the rafters above.

"Oh, hi Tasuki." A weak smile tugged persistently at the right hand corner of her mouth as she caught sight of him. The bandit sat aloft the wooden beam, with his arms tucked behind his head and his back braced against the wall, his left booted leg dangled lazily in the air while the other lay bent and kept firmly to the rough timber as to keep his balance.

"That's a pretty voice ye got there." He remarked while continuing to chew on a wheat stem.

"Thank you."

She absentmindedly began brushing Sugar's coat; the horse just stood still and enjoyed the fact that she was being pampered. Tasuki stared down at the girl, eying her with amber eyes that flared with curiosity and concern. With that cue he gripped the side of the beam and swung down with the reflexes of a cat until his feet alighted upon the straw coated floor. Placing his hands on his hips in a stubborn fashion, he kept a firm glare upon Ally until she finally looked up and took notice of his stance.

"Alright Tasuki what is it?" She inquired while sending him a curious glance, as if wondering exactly why he was looking at her in the first place. He approached her in a stealthy manor, his gaze never leaving her shielded face until he was close enough for their bodies to almost touch. He seized her wrist and forced her to look up at him, the brush falling from her hand as she gasped.

"Now listen, ye've been acting strange ever since Chichiri left for Mt. Taikyoku. Now I may not be an expert on women, but I know when something is wrong." He growled while maintaining the sudden surprise in her turquoise eyes. He watched as her expression turned into a considering sorrow as she bowed her head, ignoring the iron grip that still squeezed her wrist.

"Did I do something wrong to make him leave Tasuki? He seemed so uneasy and frustrated and I—" Shuddering she retaliated against the urge to cry, she hated crying…it always made her feel weak and unable to stand up to herself. So she swallowed back the tight feeling in her throat and simply stared into the bewildered amber eyes. Tasuki knew she was fighting herself on the inside, from what he had learned from Miaka…he had seen this look before. Releasing her wrist he enveloped the girl in an affectionate hug, he could feel her struggling to resist but kept a firm hold as he tried to calm her.

Ally could only stand limply in Tasuki's hold, his well-toned arms wrapped around her back as he buried his face into the nape of her neck.

"I'm sure he's fine lass, he'll be back soon. So don't worry so much, we're all lookin' out for ye."

Somehow Ally found comfort in his gruffly spoken words, his husky voice caressing her ear and sent the topmost strands of her hair flying. Smiling into his raspberry colored tunic she felt the bandit's comfort finally take its toll. Tasuki felt the urge to reprimand the girl against feeling sorry for herself, but thought twice about it then shut his mouth and just continued to stroke her hair until her trembles were banished.

Sugar neighed and pawed at the ground persistently with her hoof until both Tasuki and Ally remembered that they were still in the stables. The horse snorted until Ally broke away from the warm embrace and soothed the snout that snorted out of jealousy. The orange haired bandit approached Sugar with a blanket and laid it over the horse's back until he layered it with an intricately designed saddle. He fastened the strap around Sugar's belly and went to retrieve a bridal, all the while Ally stared at him as if he were committing some sort of crime until he immediately mounted her.

"Well come on." He urged impatiently while holding out his hand and waited eagerly for her to take the next step.

"But…Tasuki."

"No buts, we're gonna leave this place for awhile whether ye like it or not."

He flashed her a fanged grin that sent a pang of an untrustworthy sense throughout her, but seeing as how Ally had been cooped up inside the palace for days she was indeed feeling a bit restless. Taking his tanned calloused hand he helped her up onto the horse until she looped her arms around his waist and they took off with just a simple snap of the reigns.

They rode off into the countryside, cresting over emerald grass hills and passing by landmarks that Ally was unfamiliar with. Tugging at the chopsticks that held up her mass of hair that had been wound into a bun, she relieved a sigh of pleasure and sheer bliss when the wind sought its chance to run its invisible cool fingers into its lengths. The sound of hoof beats filled her ears as she kept a firm hold upon Tasuki who apparently knew where he was going. She observed his orange hair and watched as it too was being whipped by the wind, every now and then it caught the sun, which made it shimmer like fire. Ally gathered up the courage and soon leaned her head forward, taking in Tasuki's scent until she began to associate it with an image. The closet thing she could attribute to it was leather and being caught in a downpour of spring rain. With a satisfied smile she leaned back and watched the beautiful and natural scenery keep up with their quickened pace.

By the time they finally stopped, Tasuki restrained Sugar from continuing her wild gallop until they came to a slow trot then progressed to a halt. The horse tossed her head and gave a soft neigh as she took in deep breaths. The bandit dismounted and held out his hands for her to accept his help. She dropped her hands into his as she slid off of Sugar's back and plopped to the ground.

"Well, here we are." Tasuki announced as he spread out his arms and stretched, closing his eyes while feeling the sunlight pour down on him with such peacefulness that Ally was actually taken aback to see him like this.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" She inquired curiously while inspecting her surroundings with fascination. They were in a field rich with soft green grass and abundant in colorful flowers that drank in the peaceful afternoon. A waterfall plashed into a nearby pond as shy animals nibbled at fallen berries under the comforting shade of Sakura trees that blossomed with pink petals.

"A place I found once, and since I haven't been here in awhile I thought ye might like to see it."

Turning to face him Ally flashed him a delighted smile that apparently took him by surprise.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Tasuki!" Taking off in a run she leapt into the flowery field and felt herself surrender within the peaceful and magical dwelling of Mother Nature.

"Oye! Not so fast!" Tasuki called while running in after her, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was be free and forget _everything_.

Ally spun in a series of circle until she could hardly see straight, giggling to herself she felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist and they both fell backwards. Once her world stopped spinning and she could tell up from down, Ally felt the figure beneath her tighten their grip on her waist making her go rigid.

"Tasuki."

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He grumbled, apparently she had nearly knocked the wind out of him just as they collided with the ground beneath them. Laughing as she turned and met his unmoved expression she slowly rolled off of the bandit and into a bed of nearby flowers.

"You did this so you could cheer me up didn't you?" Ally asked as she remembered the time where she and Chichiri had rolled down the hill…just before she had been taken captive by the bandits and managed to escape.

"Maybe, but if I really wanted to cheer you up I'd get you drunk in a nearby tavern."

She scoffed and gave him a playful smack upside the head; he in turn tousled her hair and sat up. The shimmering orange mass atop his head had offending foliage caught within his bangs as he smothered a leering grin.

"Alright, so if ye don't want to get drunk, then what did you have in mind?"

"Firstly I want you to wipe to stupid smirk of your face."

"It aint stupid, it's just the way I smile."

"Then your smile is stupid."

"Not as stupid as yers."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They kept at this for a while until it eventually turned into a battle of insults; Ally refrained from using fowl language when putting together insults whereas Tasuki swore like a sailor. She eventually gave up and let the bandit win, he roared with triumph until she kicked him in the shin and grinned with satisfaction as he howled and exchanged her grin with a murderous glare. Scrambling to her feet she began putting as much distance between her and Tasuki's newly drawn tessen in which he aimed in her direction. She hopped skipped and dodged the long blasts of fire that nearly singed the ends of her hair. Egging the bandit on until he was on the verge of spluttering curses back and forth she tripped over something and exclaimed in horror as she found out what it had been.

It was Kaika! The boy who used to be Amiboshi, the one person who had helped rescue Tasuki and Chichiri from the bandit camp! He now lay sprawled against the ground, an ugly arrow protruding from his back as Ally horrifically observed the bloodstained tunic he wore. Apparently this arrow had been there for no more than an hour, his shirt was still moist with red as the wound underneath continued to bleed at a dangerous rate. Tasuki soon caught up, a silly grin plastered across his face as he readied his tessen until he gasped when he saw who it was that had caught Ally's attention.

"T-that's Amiboshi!" He yelped in surprise when Ally slowly began to drape the boy's arm around her shoulder.

"Your powers of observation astound me." She replied sarcastically while helping him to his feet, a faint moan escaped his lips as his limp body leaned against hers for support. "Tasuki, we need to get him back to the palace."

"WHY?!"

"Because he helped me save your life and Chichiri's. Now help me!"

At first Tasuki seemed unsure of whether to trust her word, but he eventually obeyed adamantly and helped get Amiboshi onto Sugar.

"It'll be slower with three passengers." Tasuki growled as he mounted and took hold of the reigns.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as we get him to Konan before he dies." Ally replied sternly as Tasuki squeezed his legs and started their journey back towards Hotohori's palace.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri lifted his head, returning from a faraway place somewhere between daydreaming and meditation. A strange feeling struck his mind like a shout from halfway across the world. _'Where had that come from?' _He thought to himself as the realization of his surroundings began to sink in.

He was at Mt. Taikyoku, and the atmosphere was just as mystical and powerful as it had been when he had spent three years in training at Taiitsukun's palace. Purple orbs levitated throughout the intricately designed yet empty room in which he dwelled. Taiitsukun had been interested with what he had to say about the strange girl from another world, but had no answers that could dim his curiosity. Her arrival had apparently been predestined…but in secret, and it appeared that she had been sent here for a reason. But for what reason? Chichiri had pondered this countless times, yet never came up with a suitable answer. Her aura was quite powerful, yet it had not yet reached its full potency when he last touched her mind. _'Had she called out to him?' _Suddenly he remembered that moment where he had disappeared into the hat…she had whispered his true name.

'_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme….' _She sang, her angelic voice filling his memory until he felt his mind reel. He couldn't forget that song no matter how hard he tried to release it. His training had taught him to become non-attached with people, to prevent any bond from happening so that if he were to somehow lose them…he wouldn't be as sad. But it seems that this strange girl had caught him off guard. Chichiri had opened himself up to her without thinking, as if she had somehow lured it out of him just like his buried desires. His need to be close to someone had been unearthed by this girl, and he had become a willing participant in her game. She was the puppet master and he was the one being controlled by her wonderful strings. Heaving a sigh he felt exhaustion take hold, he had hardly slept these past few days all on account of meditating and focusing hard on his training.

As he sought a place to retreat to and catch up on a little sleep, he felt himself straying into a dream before he could even reach the bed. Ally was there…crying as she gazed upon a box –like object that showed a picture of him…he was holding his best friend's hand just before he had returned to his watery grave for the second time. He too was crying…oh how he remembered that moment…where he begged his friend not to go, but their hands faltered and Chichiri was left to dwell within the world of the living, to wander the rest of his days carrying a scar that haunted him daily. But what was Ally doing? Did that strange box reveal his past to her? Pondering this he felt sleep take him at last, and his conscience strayed upon the intertwining subject of Ally and his past.

-------------------------------------------------------

Amiboshi, Ally and Tasuki reached Konan within a matter of minutes that seemed to have dragged on when someone's life is at stake. His breathing was erratic, and she could only imagine the pain that he must be suffering. She gazed at the arrow, which jetted out from his back like a dark and sinister thorn. It had a great and evil sense about it that Ally shuddered whenever her eyes traveled over the terrible weapon.

Mitsukake set to work immediately as soon as they entered the palace with Amiboshi supported between them. The Suzaku senshi exchanged nervous glances, unsure of why they were bringing the one enemy that had betrayed them long ago into the very core of Konan. However they soon remembered the story that Ally had told about her daring adventure into the bandit camp, and that Amiboshi had aided her in Chichiri and Tasuki's rescue. Plus the fact that he had lost his memory…of everything that had happened.

The arrow had to be removed, and Mitsukake did this with ease while Nuriko kept Amiboshi from struggling. It was brief, and as soon as the arrow had left his back a gaping hole of wounded tissue bled until the senshi used his gift of healing upon him. Ally held onto the arrow, observing its long and thick shaft that came to a fine metal point, which was crafted so that once the arrow had buried its way into the flesh, it would be difficult to pull back out. The fletching of the arrow bore feathers of a raven that glimmered like the essence of midnight evil. Ally could feel the pain the arrow had inflicted upon Amiboshi as soon as her fingers had touched it. Somehow…a small portion of his chi had been pulled out along with the arrow. _'What kind of hellish witchcraft is this?' _Ally boiled inwardly while glaring down at the object with an intense hatred. Tasuki seemed to acknowledge this and laid a cautious hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, ye all right?"

"Tasuki, this arrow absorbed some of his chi once it was pulled from his back."

"What?!"

"Apparently…someone had anticipated his journey to Konan…and readied an arrow that would slowly drain the chi from his body."

"But what cold hearted bastard could've done such a thing?!"

"I don't know…but apparently it was the same person that wanted to kill me as well."

An uneasy silence befell the room, everyone turned to stare at Ally who was now steaming like an angry teapot. Even though she was out of danger…her unidentified enemy was continuing to hunt her down by destroying her friends. The thick arrow nearly snapped into two within her furious grasp, her fists clenched until she could feel the bite of her nails digging into her palm. She needed to warn Chichiri….

Later that evening Ally sat down in front of her mirror, she began to concentrate upon her reflection while picturing Chichiri's masked smile until she could feel her eyes begin to strain. She remembered the time where Chichiri had focused his power into a dressing screen, which allowed Miaka to contact Tamahome. So Ally figured that her power had to be good for something, thus it was worth a shot.

Minutes past and Ally's attempts were futile; she couldn't even sense his presence let alone summon him to appear in the mirror. Heaving a frustrated sigh she then closed her eyes and tried to focus, waiting for that tingling sensation to flow throughout her body and ignite her blood vessels. However…nothing worked. So she stood up and plopped down upon the bed when a knock sounded on her door.

"Enter." She replied while lazily lifting a hand that gestured aimlessly for the door to open. Tasuki stepped inside and shot her a troubled glance as well as a rough glare.

"Hey, jus' wanted to make sure ye were all right."

"I'm good Tasuki, thank you for worrying."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, bracing his arms on both sides of her, allowing her to look up at the entirety of his serious face.

"I can tell when a woman lies." He growled down at her, his eyes taking in her impassive expression. Apparently he had read her mind like a book, he was catching onto her character much quicker than she had anticipated. Licking her lips she then leaned up, causing him to back away so that liquid turquoise eyes could meet fiery amber ones.

"Let me say this now Tasuki, I _never_ lie unless it's to the face of an enemy or when desperate times call for it. I said that I was _good_, implying that I may have concerns but I am not overruled by them."

"And what concerns do ye have that are tearing ye up on the inside?"

"W-what?"

"Don' deny it. I know there's something on yer mind that's botherin' ye. Otherwise ye wouldn't have stomped off to yer room."

She hid her gaze from Tasuki, trying to deny the fact that she had been sickeningly worried for Chichiri ever since the moment he left. Every morning she would hear the alarm on her clock go off, and would listen for the jingle of rings or soft footsteps just outside her window as the masked monk would make his way to the imperial gardens for his early morning meditation. She even kept his woven hat under her bed, checking it every so often as to make sure he had not returned while she had been off exploring the palace.

Feeling her stomach tighten, Ally rolled over onto her side as she felt her eyes moisten, but not enough to cry. Tasuki simply stared down at her in wonder, confused about a 16-year-old's inner conflicts until he leaned down and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Don' worry, I'll take care of ye in his absence. I may not be as good, but it's the best I can do fer ye."

She went stiff as she felt Tasuki's warm hands gently brush against her throat and into her hair, while he nestled his body against hers cradling her in his arms.

"T-Tasuki."

"Shh…you're alright, I've got ye."

"I-I know, that's the point."

"What do ye mean?"

"Why are you acting like this? A bandit would never stoop this low, to even consider being this nice to a girl from another world seems to go against your bandit acts of chivalry."

He released a low growl as his hands all of a sudden began to tickle under her arms and her abs. It was an unexpected assault as she suddenly burst into fits of hysterical laughter as his fingers played over her stomach and her arms. She tried curling into a ball but he wouldn't allow it, he seized her hands and kept them over her head while he pinned her kicking legs down with his own.

"Ye give up?" He grinned maliciously down at her as laughing tears trickled down her flushed cheeks.

"I'll never give into _you_, you bandit."

"That's the Ally I know."

Suddenly she became aware of their position on the bed and felt her breath caught within her throat. The episode where Tasuki was possessed by a demon and almost took advantage of Miaka struck her mind like lightening. Apparently he was thinking the same thing, for he froze completely above her as his gaze faltered upon her face.

"I…." He began as he slowly released her from his hold and retreated from the bed then bowed. When he rose he suddenly caught sight of her pink face and a fanged grin replaced his uncomfortable frown. "I'll take my leave."

With that he was gone, he had shut the door leaving Ally speechless and suddenly feeling the intense sensation of apprehension overwhelm her. _'Was that rascal playing with me?' _Frowning slightly at this, Ally slipped out of bed just enough so that she could reach under the bed and pick up a book. In the center of the book's pages she found a neatly pressed white rose, whose sweet perfume filled her nose as soon as she had flipped it open. _'Oh Chichiri…are you ever going to come back?' _Pressing the book close to her heart she took in a deep breath in which she released rather slowly. She could feel her rushed heartbeat ripple throughout her as she inhaled the pressed rose's scent.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ally was awoken by the soft and hypnotic sound of a flute, suddenly she came to and hopped out of bed and hurried into her clothes. Skidding down polished floors and hurrying past servants Ally finally found the source of the music and smiled. Amiboshi was lying on his back, eyes closed as he played a calm and steady tune upon his instrument. He hadn't realized she was standing in the doorway until she silently crept forward and knelt beside his bed, his eyes flashed open and caught sight of her.

"Ally!" He exclaimed as he tried to sit up in excitement but winced, cringing with pain as he suddenly collapsed back against the pillows.

"Don't push yourself, you got shot in the back with an arrow remember?"

"It sure feels like it." He smothered back another wince while attempting to smile, "It's great to see you again!"

"Kaika…were you on your way to Konan when you got shot?"

"Yes, I had to see you."

"Who did this to you?" She protested through his sheepish confession, she was determined to get an answer out of him.

"A rider, just like the scouts only…more ominous and powerful. It all happened so fast that I couldn't really take in their appearance. But they too were clad in black, only without armor."

Creasing her eyebrows at the news, she sat back on her heels and sighed in disappointment. Apparently…they were up against someone you didn't exactly want to meet in a dark alleyway at midnight.

"But don't worry, I'm alright now!" Amiboshi or Kaika added after seeing her flaming persistence suddenly begin to flicker.

"Kaika you shouldn't have come here."

"Of course I should! I _wanted_ to come!"

"It's not safe Kaika, just look what happened to you."

His face twisted with pain as he suddenly sat up and covered her hand that had been clutching the side of the bed with his own.

"I would've come, even if I had to endure a thousand arrows."

"Then you definitely would be dead you foolhardy boy." She grinned at his somber expression, trying to calm his rising emotions.

"I don't care, I had to see you again…and that only cost me one arrow."

"If Tasuki and I hadn't been there you would have died regardless of seeing me. You need to take care of yourself."

"How can I when you torture my every thought?"

'_Oh great…here it comes.' _Ally felt his grip tighten upon her hand as he leaned forward despite the pain he must of felt. "I came here because…because I—"

Thankfully he didn't finish, his room was flooded with the Suzaku senshi within seconds as Mitsukake arrived to give Amiboshi another treatment. Ally retreated from his bedside and eventually made her way out of his room, afraid of what would of happened if he had continued his speech. _'He can't love me! I'm in love with someone else!' _

With that thought she ran, her legs pumping as she raced down countless hallways yet still didn't feel like she had gone far enough. _'I need to get away…I need to put distance between Amiboshi and me.' _Ally felt her feet begin to make their own way down several hallways, running as fast as she possibly could until the cold morning air filled her lungs. She was now racing down the stone steps of the palace entrance, every so often she stumbled yet somehow kept her balance as if invisible arms were helping her stand. Sugar neighed when she approached, tears flying from the girl's eyes until she hurtled her way into the stables and flung her arms around the mare's neck.

"I can't doing it Sugar…I thought I was strong enough…but I-I just can't!" She exasperatedly confessed in-between sobs; little did she know that someone was listening to her confession in the rafters above. (Three guesses who.)

The book of Fushigi Yugi was not just an adventure, but also a test of will and strength. Every decision was a double-edged sword, it had it's happily ever after or it's terrible casualties in which you repented for. If only she had saved Tasuki and Chichiri all by herself! If only she had never met Amiboshi, then he wouldn't have fallen in love with her! If only…If only…the list seemed to go on forever. Falling into this book was nothing but trouble, and she wished she were no longer a part of it!

A plushing turquoise aura encircled her like water as she felt her body become weightless. Sugar whinnied in fright as Ally levitated before the mare with just as much surprise as the horse. _'What the-? Am I going back?' _Just the thought of home made her desperately want to return. A familiar presence entered her mind, one that was slightly fuzzy…as if they were far away. _'Don't go…please…don't….' _

"Chichiri?" She whispered as the aura enveloping her body began to dim.

'_I can't let you go…not when I've just gotten to know you…so please…don't leave me….'_

The smell of leather and rainfall engulfed her as powerful arms wrapped around her shoulders. _'Chichiri doesn't smell like this…this isn't Chichiri….'_

Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at Tasuki, who's face had turned pale with worry and his eyes wide as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Tasuki…why are you—?"

"Ye nearly gave me a heart attack! Ye almost went back to yer world!"

"Probably because I wanted to." She grumbled while averting her gaze from his own.

"None of that! Ye have a purpose to fulfill here! Otherwise someone wouldn't have brought ye to our world!"

He shook her furiously for emphasis, as if he were tying to shake the thought of going back from her mind, so far the only progress he was making was a headache.

"Ok Tasuki _OK_ alright already!"

The bandit stopped shaking her, however he did not let go of her shoulders. His gaze seemed to capture her own as he whispered,

"I told ye that I've got ye…and I aint lettin' go until you've found your purpose."

"Tasuki, my only purpose here is to be hunted."

"Not true! Miaka came here and she was in danger _all_ the time! You however are a different story."

"But I'm not Miaka, I'm not even in the prophecy! I was just a fan of the story like everybody else!"

"Well then, there's somethin' about ye that's different than the rest."

"And what would that be?"

"The fact ye have a power that puzzles us all, and the fact that yer a complete mystery. Perhaps the story aint finished yet.'

"The manga is, nothing else happens after that!"

In a flash Tasuki drew his tessen and pointed it straight at her, the metal tips barely touched the surface of her nose.

"Listen, I don't care if the story's over. The only thing that's keepin' me from setting ye on fire is the fact that you don't give up that easily. So stop feeling like the world revolves around ye and let us do the worryin'!"

Heaving a sigh of concur Ally watch with relief as Tasuki sheathed his tessen and cast her a stubborn frown. "Now if I catch ye givin' off a blue aura again I won't hesitate when it comes to setting ye aflame."

"Suddenly I'm full of comfort." She retorted sarcastically as he took her face in his hands and brushed the remains of her tears away with his sleeve.

"Yea well ye should be. I've been followin' ye around as to make sure ye don't get into trouble."

"Aww thank you Tasuki."

"Yea yea…."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon away from the palace and simply sat up in the rafters of the stables and enjoy each other's company. They would laugh and joke until they would double over with laughter and keep from falling off of the wooden beam. They exchanged grins and snorts of laughter until some servants went to retrieve them.

(A/N: I present to you another chapter:bow: Anyhow I've been enjoying your reviews immensely, I appreciate your comments and hope that you all shall read and review RIGHT?! 8D

See you in the next chapter!

17


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A familiar face

_Do not dwell in the past, _

_Do not dream of the future, _

_Concentrate the mind on the present moment.__  
-__Buddha_

Chichiri could taste the softness of the morning; warm sunshine pooled into the room in a flood of golden rays, while the calming sounds of waterfalls trickled in the distance. Birds called out to each other in song as the sun began to rise in the horizon, creating the canvas sky to be painted with colors of robin egg blue, rosy pink, and tints of oranges and yellows. It was a masterpiece to the monk who slowly rose from his bed with a satisfied smile. He had slept very well and without a busy conscience. All that really seemed to preoccupy him was the fact that he had not yet meditated.

Clothing his naked torso in his regular attire, he soon tied the kesa around the ring across his stomach and stretched, groaning in satisfaction as he reached for his staff, which was braced against a forlorn wall. The rings jingled as he gripped it firmly in his right hand, while in his left…he held the smiling mask. His amber eyes observed it's intricately designed surface for a breathless moment. Despite the fact that he had worn it for years, as to conceal the scar that silently retold the story of his past, he still found some hint of interest itching at the back of his mind whenever he was about to put it on. Nobody seemed to be bothered by his appearance any longer, they had gotten used to his two different faces and didn't seem to mind…but he was still recovering from the fact that his friends still accepted him despite his past. _'What would Ally think? Does she know?' _He considered this carefully, his somewhat groggy and disorientated thoughts unable to process the answer as he yawned.

Once he opened the door to his room; he was washed in rays of yellow gold. He felt his mask smile, perfectly in sync with his actual facial expressions as he began to make for the mountains, using his powers of recognition to guide him. The monk had not been at Mt. Taikyoku for quite awhile, and he missed the peaceful scenery. Gravel crunched softly under his feet and the jingle of golden rings sounded in his ears as he greeted the new morning.

Chichiri reached a familiar cliff that sat about 50 feet from the earth, towering over the lands enabling him to look out over the mystical lands that belonged to Taiitsukun. He sat down, the sun casting its rising glow upon the right side of his body as he crossed his legs Indian-style and began to clear his mind.

Everything went blank when he closed his eyes and concentrated, the wind on his face ignored, the sounds of birds abandoned, and the slight discomfort in his legs studied. He remembered the knowledge his teachers had given him, and he recited their teachings over and over until he would move onto another subject to explore. He was the master of his own thoughts; he controlled his pain, his emotions, and his will. Taking in a deep breath Chichiri began to comprehend the teachings of desire. _'Chichiri, we all desire companionship, but the fulfillment of one's desires is never enough. With attachment comes suffering, just like fire. If we reach out and touch their beautiful flame aren't we hurt? It does not bring happiness even if their wonderful colors make us long for that heated touch.' _

Time passed, this simple process repeated until Chichiri was lost within himself, becoming his own master until all thoughts were studied then solved. He felt his slow intake of breath, his heartbeat calm and relaxed as his mind swam. The soft earth under him came to life when the wind interfered, grass tickled his crossed legs and his awareness of the world around him grew. Opening his eyes, Chichiri slowly regained his composure and took notice of the position of the sun. He had been out here for at least a half an hour at the most, and had regained his equanimity as well as his peace of mind.

Satisfied with his progressive morning, he undid his legs from the crossed position and let them dangle off the side of the cliff. Chichiri fingered the edge of his mask and slowly drew it from his face, allowing his actual skin to feel the cool morning breeze. His soft blue bangs fluttered with the wind as the sunshine kissed his face in a sweet caress. He had missed this place very much; the fact that its peaceful serenity awakened his determination and self-awareness always pleased him to no end. He always felt accomplished whenever he returned to his old master Taiitsukun. However…with pleasure comes discomfort…and he was beginning to miss Hotohori's palace.

An uncomfortable ball of ice settled within the monk's stomach as he remembered the look on Ally's face just before he left. His duty as a monk was to make people happy, but how had his disappearance affected her? What if something had happened? Chichiri shook his head in disbelief and made a smile as to fool himself. _'Ally is too strong to let something happen; she can take care of herself. But still….'_

"Nyan nyan!"

"DAA!"

Chichiri spun around to come face to face with Taiitsukun's little helper. Her innocent eyes shimmered as they bore into his own astonished one.

"Heal Chichiri?" She asked pertly in her little high-pitched voice while playfully placing her hands on her hips.

"No thank you Nyan Nyan, I don't have anything that needs to be healed no da."

"Not _you_ silly, I mean here." She extended a hand and pointed towards the left side of his chest, where underneath the exterior of skin and flesh, a fragile heart beated. "You miss someone in Konan don' t you Chichiri?"

Chichiri looked at the little girl with astonishment, was it really that obvious? He felt himself smile as he helped himself to his feet with his staff and patted her gently on the top of the head.

"You're very wise Nyan Nyan no da."

"You should go now, you're not needed here, but in Konan."

"I suppose so…no da." Chichiri sighed as he looked up at his staff, watching as its rings glittered in the morning light. "I guess it _is_ time for me to go back…will you take care of Taiitsukun for me no da?"

"Nyan Nyan!" She saluted dutifully while she slowly began to lift into the air and whirl around in a series of childish cartwheels. He smiled as he undid his decorative blue kesa and began to conjure up a spell while keeping a steady hold on his prayer beads. He pictured his woven hat and within an instant, an illuminated yellow light enveloped him and he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri passed through a spiraling series of dimensions, but his focus held him to a certain destination that seemed to pull at him like a determined fishing line. When he finally felt himself pass through the transportation vortex, he went through the surface of his woven hat and let out a yelp.

He was under a bed! Squirming like a fish out of water he wrestled as to get out from under the cramped space. He had managed to escape from under the piece of furniture and took in a breath while examined his surroundings. Oddly enough he was in Ally's room, and it looked the same as when he had last seen it. Her bed was perfectly folded, the large round window agape to reveal the wind chime that jingled merrily, and the pretty comb he had used to brush her hair rested on a nearby desk. Chichiri spotted a book in which she kept on her nightstand and curiously picked it up. It had no title, but was bound with a dark crimson cover with old yellowing paper. Inside was a familiar white rose, the one he had given to her when Nuriko had dressed her up.

Smiling he carefully set the book down in its original position on the richly furnished nightstand and began to make his way out of the bedroom when he heard a familiar cry. Sneaking a cautious peak out of the doorframe he watched curiously as Ally scrambled down the hallway, Tasuki following close behind with his tessen foolishly drawn. It was a simple process, Ally ran and dodged while Tasuki pursued while swatting frantically with his weapon until he grew too tired, allowing Ally to get away and hide.

Once Ally was out of sight Chichiri approached the fiery bandit and smiled his masked smile.

"Hey Tasuki no da!"

Tasuki simply gaped at him, dumbfounded and utterly studded as he gazed upon Chichiri as if he were some kind of apparition.

"Y-yer actually here!"

"Well of course, I said that I was coming back didn't I no da?"

"This is great! Just wait until Ally sees ye!" The bandit looped an arm around Chichiri's shoulder and they began to make their way down the halls in search for the hidden girl.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ally finally managed to escape from Tasuki's wrath and had ran all the way into the stables. She had jumped out on him and apparently scared him out of his wits (as usual) and he began running after her until he got tired of chasing Ally around. Grinning to herself in a sense of contentment she pulled out an apple from her pocket and teasingly approached Sugar.

The white mare munched gleefully upon the tasty treat, finished, then searched through Ally's pockets to see if she was hiding any more apples. Giggling she stroked the soft and shiny coat that resembled a fresh snowfall and let her mind wander aimlessly. _'I wonder what everyone's doing back home…do they know that I'm gone?' _Ally always assumed that she would return to her world and find that only a few minutes had passes, whereas she had spent a few months in another world. How was her family doing? How would Kate react to her news if she ever returned? Had Kate gotten rid of the manga books because she had been sucked into the story too? Her gaze suddenly returned from its far off stare and returned to the present when she heard a slight knock just behind her.

"Tasuki—" She slowly turned, expecting to find the exasperated bandit…however she found something quite different.

Amiboshi had apparently been given permission to leave his room now that he was completely healed much to Ally's disappointment. She had hoped that he would have stayed away from her now that she had discovered that he had fallen in love with her. However despite their different outlook on the subject she bit back a groan and smiled sweetly, "Oh, hi Kaika."

He entered and approached her and Sugar with a steady pace, each footstep sent her heart leaping about her chest in fits of nervousness. Ally turned away from the approaching man and gave Sugar a helpless look that the horse apparently was able to understand. She gave off a snort and gently nuzzled the girl's shoulder either out of amusement or pity, either way Ally could now feel Amiboshi standing right behind her. A hand touched her shoulder and a soft voice spoke,

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

'_The jig is up!' _Her conscience confessed as she kept her back facing him, afraid of what he might do if she turned around. However he apparently knew she was preventing herself from looking at him, therefore he took her arm and spun her around until she was forced to look into those navy blue eyes. "I've been meaning to tell you something, but you never came back after your first visit…so I thought I'd find you."

"Kaika please don't do this to me."

"What do you mean? I told you that I came here to see _you_. I had to see you!"

"I'm begging you." She whispered tearfully, averting her eyes from his loving gaze. She hated to feel this pain, the pain of not wanting to be close to someone…the pain of tearing yourself from someone who loves you. She had felt it before…and she didn't want to experience it again.

"Why are you hiding from me? Can't you see that I _love_ you?"

"NO!" She cried as his face swooped down in pursuit of capturing her lips in an undesired kiss that made tears begin to spill from her eyes.

He held her close so that she couldn't escape no matter how hard she struggled against him; Ally felt her heart ache painfully within her chest, as if it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. She had never expected Amiboshi to be this forward, especially after his short relationship with Miaka. However he had done the inevitable yet unpredictable, he had fallen in love with a girl from another world…and had _nearly_ stolen her precious first kiss.

With the last burst of strength she had left, Ally somehow managed to break away from him and collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath as she scrubbed away at her mouth, as if he had actually kissed her.

"W-why?!" She demanded as he bent down to her level and gave her an expression that revealed his seriousness. Ally backed away only to be followed until her back was braced against a haystack, leaving her defenseless and escapeless.

"I already told you, I _love_ you." He braced his arms on both sides of her head, locking her gaze with his own.

"You can't love me Kaika!"

"Why not?" He whispered as he leaned forward for another kiss.

She reached up a hand and placed it against his lips before he could take advantage of her mouth once more. He stared at her hand, then at her, anticipating an explanation for stopping him.

"Because my heart is saved for another Kaika. I already love someone."

She had hoped that that explanation would have worked, but it wasn't enough to dim Amiboshi's desire. He took the hand that lay pressed against his mouth and kissed it softly until Ally threatened to pull it away.

"It does not matter, you will soon come to me."

"What on _earth_ makes you so confident?" She snapped while keeping her head held high as to show no fear of him, the warrior within her seeking the chance to be daring.

"Because, the person whom you have given you heart does not love you back."

"H-how dare you say that!"

"I know it." He crept even closer until he leaned his head forward as to whisper into her ear. "Otherwise you would not have wanted me to kiss you."

"I did no such thing!"

He turned his head slightly to the left so that he could trace his lips over the sensitive skin that lay just under her ear and jaw line. Everywhere his skin made contact with hers made it feel like arrow shafts tipped with poison. She would have given anything for Chichiri to touch her like this, however she had to stop Amiboshi during the present time.

"Kaika _stop it_. You have no right to do this."

"A man has every right to kiss a woman, if she will let him."

"Well _I_ didn't let you!"

A hand gently turned Ally's face so that she would face him, his eyes kind yet hungry for her touch as he whispered,

"Let us test that theory."

Thoughts turning towards desperation as his face lowered towards her, Ally all of a sudden felt the light bulb go off and reached for her waist, unsheathing the dagger. Amiboshi looked down at the weapon, his eyes flickering as she raised it.

"Kaika, do you remember this dagger?"

"Of course I do, I gave it to you before you left."

The blade gleamed as she kept the engraved part facing towards her, waiting to see a change in his face as she asked,

"Do you remember what it says?"

He grimaced, frustration claiming his features until he was barely recognizable until he snatched her wrist and seethed,

"How _dare_ you!"

She glared up at the boy who was an impersonation of Amiboshi, it was the _arrow_ transformed. Ally realized not that long ago that a sinister life force had been in disguise as an arrow, and had absorbed a tiny bit of Amiboshi's chi so that it could take on his shape and personality. And she had willingly fallen into this trap without realizing that she was being tricked!

His hands sought out her throat until he successfully grasped her neck, blocking her air passage until she began wriggling.

"Yes…let me see the light leave your eyes!" He laughed in a sinister way, his ugly demonic form appearing before her very eyes. The mystic blue eyes turned a ghastly yellow and became sunken; his flesh seemed to melt into dry raw strips, as if time were turning him into a mummy. The lack of oxygen became threatening as she gasped and spluttered. A jingle of rings filled her ears until the grip around her neck loosened and soon vanished.

"Ally! Are ye alright?!"

She placed a hand to her swollen and abused throat as a gentle and warm touch calmed her panicking body. She drank in the cool air, blood pumping throughout her head until she became dizzy and unable to think.

"Chichiri, carry her to her room while I fry this vermin to a crisp!"

'_Chichiri?' _She whispered inwardly as strong arms looped their way under her legs and around her back and right shoulder. Her head gently turned to rest against the stranger's chest; the heat of their skin seeped through their shirt and soothed her in a strange way. _'He smells familiar…like white roses…and early morning dew….' _

Before they left the stables Ally could hear Tasuki yell out "REKKA SHINEN!" Monitoring the flames, the bandit made sure that the imposter had quickly vanished without a trace until her savior finally carried her off to the palace.

Laying her upon bed she felt the silken sheets being drawn up to her shoulders as she felt their hand cover her neck. Her moaned uncomfortably and raised a hand as to peel theirs away, but it was what they said next that really brought her to her senses.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you no da."

'_No da? Only Chichiri would say….'_

Her eyes flashed open and she sat upright in such a rush that the man quickly backed away as to avoid a collision with their heads.

"Chichiri?!" She squeaked rather hoarsely while staring at the monk in surprise. He awkwardly grinned while shrugging his shoulders in an innocent motion, as if he were surprised that she knew his name. Without thinking or caring about her actions, she sprung forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. His body froze when their bodies made contact; her head nuzzled its way into his shirt as his prayer beads dug into her chin.

"You're here! Oh Chichiri you actually came back!"

"Of course I came back no da."

No matter what he said, he couldn't help but lose control as she clung to him with such a need to be close, that everything he had strived for in meditation the past few days immediately melted. She ran her delicate fingers through his long blue ponytail, stroking and combing until he thought he would go crazy. His arms reflexively went around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder. He was embracing the flame even if it would hurt him in the future…because he cared so much for the girl that he couldn't just let her burn alone.

(A/N:) Hey! Haven't updated in about a week…so I shall make up for it with THIS! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it was fun to portray Ally and Chichiri's thoughts within a mixture of irony and imagery. The 'comparing Ally to a flame idea' was NOT my own, the idea came from a Buddhist website. So I give the credit to those who compared _attachment_ to a _flame_. Their wonderful idea is contributed into this chapter! All hail! Lol…see you in chapter 9! When I get that flash of inspiration…. P PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW**!

11


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Confrontation

_Love is the immortal flow of energy that nourishes,_

_Extends and preserves. _

_Its eternal goal is life.__  
-__Smiley Blanton_

It was early morning the next day, and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, the stars still visible yet beginning to fade into the slight blush of orange and pink that blended into the dark sea of the night sky. Tasuki would know…because he was up at this hour. Why you may ask? Because he had been woken up in an interesting manor. How did he wake up? Well I shall tell you.

He had been sleeping not that long ago, snoring quite loudly in contentment as he dreamed of a pint of sake that kept refilling itself whenever he finished. He had just finished his 3rd refill when he felt the bed sink under a foreign weight other than his. He ignored it at first, thinking it was just a servant bringing him his washed clothes…however he soon felt a slight pressure pressing against his arm.

"Tasuki?" A soft and almost undetectable whisper came, and the poking of his arm was growing to the point he was wishing for his Tessen.

"Mmrgrph…." He mumbled back while flipping onto his stomach and burying his head into his feather pillow. This apparently did not faze the visitor, so they decided to start poking him again, and harder this time.

"Tasuki I need your help."

Yet again the bandit ignored them, thinking nothing of who the visitor was or why they were poking him at this ungodly hour in the morning. He just wanted to go back to sleep and dream of his bottomless pint of sake. A hand grasped his shoulder and began shaking him, this certainly got his attention. "Tasuki _please_." They pleaded until he finally braced himself upon his elbows and rose to meet them. His blurry eyes took a moment to focus, but when he finally caught sight of Ally he immediately switched into defense mode.

"Look here lass, if ye think it's funny to get an early start on scaring me ye'v got another thing comin'—"

She shook her head in protest, her eyebrows creased with worry and concern as she fixed him with shimmering turquoise eyes.

"No it's not that…. Tasuki I had a dream."

Sighing he soon sat up to meet her gaze and patiently waited for her to explain her sudden need to talk to him. He had heard stories of this in the street markets, women always laughed over how their children would sneak into their rooms unexpectedly and asked if they could stay with them the rest of the night because they had had a bad dream. Shaking the thought from his mind Tasuki slowly returned from far off ideas related to Ally's concern and concentrated on the present. "I dreamt…that we were in danger Tasuki. You Chichiri and me were surrounded…I couldn't exactly make out who they were…but I think that the bandits that captured us are going to cross our paths again."

The orange-haired bandit stared at the girl as if she were some kind of whacko fortuneteller, just because she had a strange power inside her didn't exactly mean that she could predict the future. He pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging his sinuses until he gave a soft groan.

"I think…that we might meet the bandits again, because their stupid plan didn' work and we managed to escape thanks to ye. Now it could have been just a _dream_, that doesn' exactly make it the _future_."

"That's what Chichiri said." She grumbled under her breath while gathering her hands into her lap and avoiding his stunned gaze.

"WHAT?! Ye woke Chichiri up too?!"

"Of course I did! I thought it was important!"

With that being said Tasuki grabbed the silken sheets that had slithered their way around his waist and irritably rolled back onto his side. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Good night Al." He replied gruffly as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep…however the girl hadn't _quite_ given up on him yet. The blasted girl had begun to tickle him! He felt a fanged grin stretch across his face until she got just close enough for him to launch an assault. Within an instant he was upon her, retaliating in any way possible until she had burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Pretty soon he had her right where he wanted, pinned underneath him so that she couldn't kick him or wriggle away (He's learned rather quickly). She giggled as his fingers traced their way across her abs, tickling until tears trickled from her eyes. "Ok…ok Tasuki!" Ally wheezed as he grinned triumphantly; with that he slid off of her and rose from the bed while stretching. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously as he began to unbutton his nightshirt.

"Well ye've woken me up, so there's no point in goin' back to sleep now that ye won't let me."

"B-but—" She blurted while a dark pink blush blossomed across her cheeks, her eyes shielded as she suddenly turned around, her back facing him. Tasuki immediately caught onto what she was thinking and the mischievous fanged grin returned. He changed his shirt and quickly dressed into his old raspberry tunic trimmed with gold and approached the bed. He encircled his arms around her waist and whispered roguishly,

"Ye have a dirty mind lass."

"I do not!" She retorted while trying to peel his hands apart and release his hold on her.

"C'mon, ye wanted to look." He teased while she furiously wriggled in his hold; the blush had disappeared from her face apparently because she was mainly focused on getting away from him. That only made his hold stronger as her attempts slowly became futile. With that he lifted her into his arms and sauntered out of the room in search of some servants that could get them an early breakfast.

During the pursuit of finding a servant that _might_ be awake at this hour the two soon ran into Chichiri, who had just come back from an early morning meditation. Tasuki held Ally out to the monk, hoping that he'd take the squirming girl away from him. She just stared murderously at the bandit until to her surprise Chichiri obliged and scooped her into his own hold. The breath became stuck within her throat as his hands made contact with the bare skin of her legs. She had rolled up her jeans until they had almost become a pair of shorts, and the fact that they were now making skin-to-skin contact made her nearly pass out from lack of oxygen.

Once the bandit had finally roused a servant from their slumber and had demanded an early meal, Ally, Tasuki and Chichiri both sat down at the table. Folding her legs underneath her and sitting in a rather uncomfortable position, Ally watched as the monk and bandit nibbled at their rice. In time she too picked up the imperial chopsticks and began picking absentmindedly at her own bowl, her mind wandering into a silent trance of deep thought and concentration.

Chichiri had been gone for about two weeks even though it had felt like two years that weighed heavily upon her heart. The fact that he had come back and was acting as if he had never left really got on her nerves. Had he not missed her at all? That stupid monk was always smiling, yet she could almost feel the constant burden of his past seeping through his mask like an unavoidable aura. With this new and strange power that she had suddenly developed, she could feel his power and emotions as if it were as simple as breathing air. It was her natural atmosphere, and it came as a shock to see everybody surrounded by his or her own aura whenever they passed by.

Tasuki was the same as ever, flaming like a newly lit match whereas Chichiri was as calm as a still river, and as quiet and peaceful as a light spring rain. When he had held her in his arms not that long ago…why couldn't she feel any change in his aura? Did he not have feelings for her at all? Was she all alone in her girlish obsession with the man who was constantly being tormented by a past that continues to haunt him? He was beautiful to her in every way possible, the way he smiled at her whenever she had said something foolish, the way he held her close yet didn't feel her heart racing, the way he was oblivious to everything she felt about him…. It was all a dream. _'I can't like him…he's only a character in a book after all. There's no way that a relationship would last.' _She shook her head and frowned, furious with her conscience. _'You fool! There never will be a relationship! He probably cares nothing for you! You're just another girl from a different world, and he's found some reason that he wants to protect you because you rescued him from a couple of bandits.' _A low growl emitted from her throat as her cheeks flushed with anger, slowly her eyes returned from their far off gaze and finally met the stares of both a bewildered bandit and monk who were looking at her as if she were about to detonate. They stared, she stared back, and pretty soon it turned into a staring contest where whoever blinked first should chicken out and leave the room immediately. Tasuki was the first and eased himself out of his sitting position and muttered,

"I think I'll go find some sake." With that he was gone within the turn of an eyelash, leaving Ally and Chichiri…alone.

Looking down at her untouched bowl of rice and soup, she decided that telling Chichiri what had recently preoccupied her mind would only make him worry. And worrying was the last thing she wanted to make him do. He had already sacrificed so much on her behalf, like allowing her to slowly adjust to this new world and being there for her whenever she felt she was alone. Thus making him uneasy and curious would only make their bond seem awkward. She couldn't help but sheepishly upturning her eyes until they fell upon Chichiri's face, which was still turned in her general direction. _'He didn't care…he didn't even care!' _ Fists clenched Ally slapped her chopsticks onto the table, shielding her furious gaze from Chichiri.

"Uh Ally? Are you ok no da?"

"Yes." She lied, the words coming out rather bitter and sharper than she had anticipated. The fact that he had suddenly just disappeared without reason had hurt her more than he could have imagined. It was a scar that she would bare for quite some time, just like him in a way. Had he not trusted her enough to tell her what was wrong and why he needed to disappear? Had she not proven herself as a loyal friend? _'The only thing I'm doing…is reopening his wound.' _Ally didn't know why she did it, but she had suddenly gotten up and ran from the table, running as fast as her feet would take her.

Tasuki entered the room soon after that interesting yet curious scene and glowered down at the speechless monk who looked just as baffled as he.

"Well that went well." He remarked, catching Chichiri off guard and causing him to slightly jump at his gruff voice.

"I don't even know what I did Tasuki, she was fine just a minute ago no da."

"She's a girl Chichiri, we're not supposed to understand her."

---------------------------------------------------------

'_I'm just a girl in a book just another fan girl of the manga series…what on earth makes me so special? I don't even know why I'm here…even Taiitsukun doesn't know my purpose!_' She had complained about this to Tasuki before, but he suggested that the story might not be over yet and she served some kind of purpose. But what purpose?! The only thing she was good for was getting into trouble and letting her feelings get the best of her! Not to mention wielding some strange magical power that god only knows where she picked that up. _'This has got to be some kind of dream. All of this is just an illusion that I will soon wake up from, and it will fade like all memories eventually do.' _No matter how fast she ran or how much distance she put in-between herself and Chichiri…she couldn't get away. He would eventually come and find her, and knowing his powers of transportation she really was no match up against a magically skilled Zen master.

So Ally came to the conclusion that she was defenseless and would soon be discovered and questioned. Thus she picked out a random abandoned room on the other side of the palace, thinking that a little quest for her might do Chichiri some good. Now if she had some sense she would take off on Sugar and get as far away as possible, but running away would only make her feel weak and more frustrated that she already was.

The newly discovered room was quite peaceful with decorative crimson columns that supported the large room's ceiling, followed by at least a hundred different bookshelves that were stuffed with ancient scrolls and books. It smelt like a library, which stuck a cord of familiarity within her. She had always loved libraries and the fact that it was always quiet and peaceful, it was a place where people could come to study or read yet find sanctuary from the industrious outside world. It was a place of knowledge, where thousands of years of wisdom had been preserved so that future generations might understand a culture or religion. But then again it was just the place where Ally could hide for a while and not be disturbed.

Taking a curious look around, she found that no one else was in the library and she had it all to herself. Smiling slightly out of triumphant success yet loneliness she wandered towards an open window in the back corner of the room. Sunlight streamed in through the round window, and the pleasurable early morning sounds of outside reached her ears as birds sang and the nearby kingdom came to life to start the new morning. A yawn passed through her body in exhaustion; so far she was having a cruddy day, and what better way to relax than lay in the sunshine for a while? Ally did just that, forgetting about Chichiri and Tasuki and simply letting her surroundings melt away as she silently dreamt of home.

----------------------------------------------------

It took about an hour for Chichiri to finally make up his mind, he had to go and find her before curiosity turned into worry. He knew something was wrong, that much he could decipher…however what Ally was so angry about he did not know. Could she be angry with _him_? Her aura did seem to have burned in his direction as she sat as still as a statue, mimicking one of the stone gargoyles that could be found peeking out from behind a series of plants in the imperial gardens. Then she took off as if she were being pursued by a camp full of murderous bandits.

Chichiri ran an uneasy hand through his long blue bangs, unsure of whether he should find the girl or leave her be. As always Tasuki suggested the dangerous rout and suggested that he should find her, however the monk knew better than to trust a bandit who had been drinking sake. Curiosity was still tugging persistently at his mind, how else would he find out her troubles if he didn't go and find her? He considered the thought for a moment then came up with another possible alternative. Perhaps…if he left her alone maybe she might tell him what was wrong, but that could take awhile and in cases like these Chichiri wasn't very keen on the idea of waiting. The girl had somehow become a large part of his world, and if something was wrong _he_ wanted to be the one to make it right again.

When Chichiri finally found Ally he was caught off guard for the second time today, he had expected her to be sitting there, arms crossed, and face flushed with anger. However this picture was far from the actual one. She had apparently stumbled across the library on the other side of the palace, probably trying to get as far away from him no doubt. Lying there in the back corner of the room in a cozy circumference of warm sunlight was Ally. She was fast asleep, her chest slowly rising then falling as she peacefully exhaled. Her body was bathed in a white light, her legs curled up to her chest as her chestnut head lay on her arms. A smile tugged as his lips as he continued to watch the sleeping child, unable to look away for fear that she might disappear if he were to blink. Tiptoeing a bit closer, he made it an effort as to not wake her from her morning nap. Once he was close enough, he knelt down until he was sitting right next to her. Her back was to him as he reached out a steady hand and gently stroked the long and warm sun soaked hair that beckoned for his touch. Chichiri had missed this simple feeling of sheer bliss, he had only felt this way a few times in his life, and with Ally he felt it all the time. He watched as the delicate strands shimmered golden in the sunlight and how her rose petal lips upturned in a sleepy smile that made his heart flutter. His hand was now no longer under his control as it wandered to her cheek, stroking the soft flesh until he was completely lost within her touch. How anyone could find such peaceful serenity like Ally could Chichiri did not know, he only wanted to watch her for just a bit longer…to stay by her side and watch her sleep with such a sweet expression upon her face. Her enchanting turquoise eyes were now hidden, only to be replaced by long lashes that cast shadows onto her cheeks. When those eyelashes fluttered and a tired groan emitted from her chest he suddenly felt the gravity of his actions. Now was the time where she would either wake and take action…or would fall back asleep and avoid him. To his (somewhat) dismay she woke and squinted up at him through the sunlight.

"Ally no da?"

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily while uncurling herself and stretching her body out upon the floor until she strongly resembled Tama-chan when he woke up from a catnap.

"Why are you laying on the floor no da?"

"Oh, I always used to do this back at home because I love laying in the sunshine…it feels so nice. Don't you ever do this Chichiri?"

"Can't say that I do, but I used to when I was a child no da."

She closed her eyes again and gave off a tired yawn; it was as if she had forgotten the whole ordeal this morning at breakfast. Adjusting his sitting position Chichiri returned the hand which had been stroking her hair into his lap, his skin still tingling from making contact with her cheek. "Ally…isn't there anything you'd like to tell me no da?"

"Like—?"

"Like why you were angry with me and suddenly decided to run off and hide no da."

"Oh _that_." Another yawn followed before she continued with her explanation, "I was angry because you don't care."

He blinked, creasing an eyebrow as if he were totally dismissing what she had just said with the utmost disbelief. What in the name of Suzaku was she talking about? He couldn't wait to hear the rest of this explanation.

"And _what_ pray tell do I not care about no da?"

"Me. You don't care at all about me because you suddenly took off without reason and left me alone and worried. I thought you would be murdered by bandits or something, and nothing I did could bring you back. And when you suddenly do come back you act as if you had never left. That's why I hate you."

By the gods it was like talking to Tasuki when he had consumed pints of alcohol, you could practically get anything out of him! However with Ally it was much different, she was sleepy and still frustrated because of his actions. Chichiri had no idea that disappearing to see Taiitsukun would affect her in such a way, he thought that by coming back it would make her happy. But it seemed to have achieved the opposite affect, by allowing him to be overruled by his selfish desire to see her, and bringing nothing but anger to her. It was a double-edged blade; if he left she would be miserable and if he were to return it would make her angry yet relieved. She didn't necessarily _hate_ him it was more of a childish way of saying they missed you and don't ever do it again. He knew this because he too had been 16, and had had a family who cared about him.

Easing himself down into a laying position Chichiri suddenly remembered what it felt like to let everything go and just feel the warmth of the sun engulf you in a thin sheet of light. There was a slight rustling until a warm figure was pressed up against his right side, Ally had snuggled her way next to him her hands clutching his patterned kesa while her head lay cushioned against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back Chichiri…." She whispered softly, her warm breath tickling his jaw causing him to tense. He quickly put aside the sudden rush of emotions that had stirred within him and wound his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer.

"Me too no da."

Soon both Chichiri and Ally were fast asleep, enjoying the comfort of the sunshine and each other's company as well as the peacefulness that the library had to offer.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Ally slowly returned from dream world and regained some sense of awareness, she felt herself pressed up against another form whose body heat mingled with her own. Enjoying the pleasure of this sensation she nuzzled her face into the offered pillow and sighed blissfully. She could almost taste the sunshine yet smell the mist on the tops of mountains and the remains of a light rainfall. This was Chichiri's scent; she had grown so accustomed to it that she hardly realized that she was laying right next to him. Her brain was still processing where she was, how she got there, and why she was there when she finally decided to open her eyes. Slightly parting her eyelashes and taking a peek at her surroundings she suddenly felt the breath get lodged into her throat.

Ally's turquoise gaze fell upon the sleeping form of Chichiri and suddenly her sense of awareness became _very_ sharp. She slowly lifted her head from what she thought had been a pillow that turned out to be his shoulder, her eyes taking in every aspect of this moment, cherishing every breathless second just incase he were to suddenly wake and recoil from his current position. His face was turned towards her, his smiling mask laying a few inches away allowing her to gaze upon the actual face of the man that hid behind the second face like a lifeline. The scar that quietly retold the horrific story of his past lay across his left eye and the bridge of his nose, while the other dominant eye lay closed in sleep. His chest rose slowly then descended until a slight pressure tightened against her shoulder.

Somewhere in this unbelievable situation Chichiri had wrapped his right arm around her resulting in bringing her body even closer to his. This reminded her of the time where her and Chichiri had fallen down the hill and they had landed in an…awkward position. Yet again he was oblivious to his actions and she was the one taking in the full wave of emotions that rendered her motionless. Instead of retreating from his touch like a shy animal she remained where she was. Ally had been running away from so many things during this journey and had never really stopped to take it all in. Even if this was a dream or some kind of out-of-body experience…she was glad that she had gotten to meet the Suzaku senshi, especially Chichiri. She had always liked him ever since he had first appeared in the series; she had envied his dual personality how he would go from calm to serious within an instant, and his simple way of life and wanting to help people. With a smile she eased her hand away from his hold and began to run her fingers through the long blue bangs that had been tickling the top of her head. To her surprise Chichiri immediately woke, as if ready to pounce upon an enemy within a split second. When he saw that it was her Chichiri's eye relaxed and his rigid hold became calm and she giggled at his sleepy expression and continued stroking his bangs.

"Wake up sleepy head." She murmured as he slowly raised his free hand and shielded his eye from the bright afternoon sunlight, either that or he was hiding his face from her. Ally reacted by pulling that arm away so that she could see his face again; it felt like forever since he had taken off his mask and trusted her to see his scar. He averted his gaze from her until she began to trace his profile with a gentle hand and instantly caught his attention. "Looks like you still haven't forgotten how to be a child Chichiri, you slept in the sunlight."

He smiled at that as if he were proud to hear that he had not forgotten the ways of being a careless youth. Then Chichiri did something rather unexpected, he took the hand that was drawing away from his profile and returned it to his face until her wrist was pressed to his lips in a gentle caress. Whether he was kissing her hand or breathing in her scent she did not know, the only thing that was going through her mind was the fact that he was actually doing something like this. After a moment he released her hand and smiled warmly at her,

"All thanks to you no da."

Ally felt heat rush up her neck at the effect his words had made on her; Chichiri slowly rose from his position on the floor until he was on his feet and bringing her with him. "I think we should go find Tasuki, otherwise he'll start spreading rumors along with Nuriko no da."

"True." She grinned like a giddy schoolgirl as soon as his back was turned and had placed the mask upon his face.

Just as Ally and Chichiri had rounded a corner they were immediately engulfed in a series of flames along with the familiar words that closely followed.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

Chichiri instantaneously shielded Ally from the prank attack and ended up getting singed and covered with soot, provoking a snicker of sympathy and hysteria from Ally. Tasuki however didn't keep the laughter to himself, he just let it all out howling and doubling over as Chichiri approached with his staff ready to be swung at the bandit's head.

"Tasuki you idiot no da!"

"_OW! _ Hey knock it off Chichiri I was only playin'!"

It didn't take long for Tasuki to learn his lesson when Chichiri readied his staff for another blow, yet refrained from beating the fiery haired bandit to a bloody pulp. When Tasuki got out of his cowering position he took notice of Ally and smiled innocently as if he had not just fried Chichiri.

"Hey lass! We've been worried about ya!"

"You were worried enough to blast Chichiri with your tessen I see." She retorted with a slight grin as she approached the singed monk with a clean handkerchief. He seemed a little uneasy when she began wiping the black residue of Tasuki's flames from his hands, neck and face. Then his features brightened out of appreciation until she took the sleeve of his shirt and began leading him down the hallway ignoring the bandit's protests.

Pretty soon they came upon a familiar door, which lead to the purification room. Her handkerchief had done little to rub away the soot from the fiery blast, and if he remained looking like this she wouldn't be able to keep from laughing for much longer.

"You need to clean yourself up, you look as if you were hit by one of Tasuki's blasts."

Chichiri made a face at her teasing sarcasm but eventually nodded as he took notice of the damage. When he began to undo the golden ring that held his kesa together she suddenly processed the fact that he would need to get undressed to clean up. Blushing furiously at this fact she then bowed and blurted rather quickly, "Let me know if there's anything you need, I'll send for a servant to take care of your clothes."

Making a mad dash out of the room she left Chichiri to the purification room, unaware that he had actually seen her unclothed in this exact room no that long ago.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri had shed his soot-covered clothes and undid the mask from his face, examining the unsigned surface. During the attack he had placed his ki into the mask so it could not be damaged. It was a silly thing to do, but he was getting tired of replacing them due to Tasuki's insolence. He sighed as he set the object beside his clothes and made his way towards the stilled pool. The water was cool and perfect as he suddenly dived into the water, feeling the grime and fire dust quickly being erased from his skin. He felt his body gliding effortlessly through the crystal waters, the sunlight dancing upon his skin as Chichiri made his way to the surface for air. He was amongst his element as he dived beneath the surface and swam like an elegant fish to his heart's content.

When he was finished and satisfied with his appearance he found that Ally had kept her promise, his clothes had been cleaned and restored over the past half-hour and now rested in a neatly folded pile. Drying himself off and attempting to get his bangs to stay up in their usual position he dressed. It was strange…he had this sudden urge to see Ally, he didn't exactly know why he wanted to see her but he just did. Expertly tying his kesa around the golden ring he then relieved a sigh. He couldn't just go and see Ally whenever he wanted, he had to keep his code of detachment and keep his distance. If he didn't…something like what had happened earlier in the library might happen again. Chichiri's lips could still feel the soft flesh of her wrist and the tiniest hint of rose petals, however despite how much he had enjoyed the strange contact…he would never let it happen again.

Just as Chichiri had smoothed the smiling mask into place and opened the door he was confronted by a pair of turquoise eyes, the one beautiful kink in his plan for avoiding Ally was standing right in front of him. She smiled with approval as she looked upon his singe-free attire.

"You look much better Chichiri."

"Thank you no da." He couldn't believe this! Here she was just waiting for him to exit the room when he was doing his best to evade any uncomfortable situations. Cursing himself inwardly for not teleporting he straightened and shyly rubbed the back of his neck and quickly made up an excuse as to get away. "I was just going to meditate no da."

"Again? Why meditate a second time?"

"I think there's always a time to sort though one's thoughts, and since I just cleansed by body I thought why not cleanse my mind as well?"

"Can I come?"

DA! Chichiri would not be able to get out of this one! Especially when she looked at him like that.

"Do you need to cleanse your thoughts no da?" He scratched the side of his jaw in embarrassment, if she said yes there was no way that he was going to concentrate because _she_ was the source of his thoughts that he needed to control and meditate on.

"Not necessarily, I just wanted to be with you."

Chichiri was glad he was wearing a mask, if he wasn't she would be able to see his blush for sure. Why would she want to be anywhere near him? He was a disgrace to the world as a murderer of his best friend and a man with a haunted past. What could she possibly see in him that could cover that up? Regrettably Chichiri place a hand on her shoulder and smiled thoughtfully,

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to do this on my own no da."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a distraction?"

_Yes!_

"Not at all no da."

Ally eyed him with disbelief, as if she were peering into his very soul and trying to detect any hint of a lie. However her lips upturned in an understanding smile that nearly made him sigh heavily with relief.

"All right, but no disappearing ok?"

"No da!" He made a peace sign with his fingers and gave her a smile that he knew she could trust. With that he quickly exited the purification room and made his way down the halls, the rings on his staff jingling as he sought out the right direction that would lead him to the imperial gardens. He would need to meditate long and hard about this, and possibly banish the feelings that had somehow escaped through his solid barrier. They were the feelings he had sealed away many years ago….

(A/N: A long chapter for you wonderful reviewers! I had an entire week of exams and kept thinking of ideas for the story, and now I have finally gotten a week's worth of inspirations put into a chapter! does little dance Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please **REVIEW**! XD

17


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Understanding

_Can miles truly separate you from friends... _

_If you want to be with someone you love, _

_Aren't you already there?__  
-__Richard Bach_

It was the dawning of a new day, and Ally was standing outside in the dewy grass holding a bow with arrows strapped to her back. She attentively looked for a nearby target and found that a closer one would be a better starting point for a beginner archer. Taking a firm hold of the intricately carved wooden bow and reaching over her shoulder for an arrow she awkwardly positioned it onto the string.

This simple task alone was harder than it looked, sure she had seen people do this in the movies but that was because they were either computer animated scenes or highly paid actors that had been practicing with a bow for months. Ally grinned when the picture of Robin Hood came to mind however despite her desperate attempts to procrastinate and not go through with this, she simply gave a sigh and thought through the process. She had done a little bit of archery in gym class, but she could barely remember any of the pointless tactics her teacher had lectured on how to use a bow and arrow. _'Should have paid more attention to that old bat.' _She grunted while trying to find her shooting line. A firmly planted tree that was about ten feet away was her target, it's wide trunk practically taunting her to miss as she concentrated.

Ally was doing this task in order to prepare herself for whatever may lie ahead in the near future; Emperor Hotohori and the other Suzaku members apparently had held an important meeting and had decided that going to search for Ally's purpose would be wise rather than staying in Konan and waiting to be attacked. Despite the fact that Konan was a safely guarded place and offered the girl sanctuary, it would only be a matter of time until word let out and the ears of enemies might hear. Nobody can keep a secret for _that_ long…at least until temptation or desperation grabs hold. Hence a new journey was plotted out and Chichiri and Tasuki were the two that would accompany the girl on her journey, (seeing as how they're the only ones who are really alive, and where would the story be without them?). Sure Chichiri the monk was powerful and had many abilities that could make a shiver run down the spines of even the toughest of warrior's, and Tasuki the bandit had enough expert stealing techniques and fire abilities that could rob Konan of its wealth within minutes…. Ally however felt a little uneasy being seen as the poor misguided female of the group, even if she did have some crazed and unfamiliar power within her. That foreign magic only appeared when thoughts turned to desperation and came out when there was no other choice but to use it, then once it had served its purpose it would silently retreat after stealing her life energy and sleep until it should be roused from its slumber. If they should cross paths with the angry camp full of bandits and Tasuki or Chichiri were to be captured again, she would need to know how to wield an actual weapon other than a tiny dagger and her strange power.

The dagger she kept with her at all times just in case her life were to suddenly be thrown into the face of danger. After the incident with the shape shifter that had stolen a tiny fraction of Amiboshi's chi, she had kept a close distance away from the actual Kaika. The boy's life force had been slightly drained from the amount of time the shape shifter had taken on his form; nevertheless Mitsukake informed them that he would fully recover in a few days. It had been a week or so since that had happened, and Kaika was still unconscious thus it seemed that he was taking his time in the healing process.

During the meeting the Suzaku senshi debated on whether or not to allow Kaika to go with them, but Ally could see concern hiding behind each and every one of their eyes. Amiboshi had been given a strong dose of memory loss potion and had forgotten his past and his family, and had slowly become the young man known as Kaika. In spite of this fact the senshi feared the slightest chance of him remembering that he was a Seiryū warrior and had schemed against them in order to foil their plans of summoning Suzaku. Ally had been apprehensive when fate suddenly guided her to meeting him on the road, his younger twin brother had not wanted him to enter into battle because of his kind heart, and Ally would make sure that his wish came true.

After the mishap with the shape shifter Ally had begun to realize that the beast had used Kaika's chi, which also resulted in personality, appearance, and _emotions_. So if that was true…then Kaika really was in love with her. She couldn't believe that their simple encounter had triggered some sort of interest within him, she wasn't pretty or tall and glamorous, she was just a bookworm who always found some way of getting into trouble. So how on earth had he fallen in love with her when she wasn't the least bit interesting?! Besides…her heart was already beating for another….

The arrow was now pulled back against the string until her thumb was grazing her jawbone, the fletching at a 90 degree angle and her concentration focused mainly on the center of the tree trunk. She took her aim and relaxed her hand from the wrist up; her fingers were now in control of the position of the arrow as the metal tip faced its mark. She was just about to let go when a voice spoke in her hear,

"Lift your elbow."

Panicking she released her grip on the arrow and let it fly towards the mark, it whistled as it cut through the air until metal met wood. Ally smiled slightly when she realized she had actually hit the tree, however it was a few embarrassing inches to the right of her imagined bull's-eye. Cursing under her breath she slowly turned to meet her instructor and unexpectedly found Kaika standing right behind her! He returned her startled glance with a warm smile as he fingered the feathers of the arrows that were strapped over her shoulder. "Nice shot, you did well for a beginner."

"Hardly." She snorted while turning her attention back towards the tree who's aura seemed to be scoffing at her to the point she was tempted to have it Rekka Shinened. Kaika must have took note of her frustration because he chuckled slightly then urged her to try again, this time she positioned it the same way she had before only Kaika stood behind her and slightly adjusted her movements until she had her target completely centered. Ally ignored the warm male figure standing right behind her and strained to focus, the arrow now in perfect aim.

"Now let go." He whispered into her ear and nearly caused her to go off balance, she kept completely still, rigid as a stature until she finally released the arrow to meet its destined mark. There was a clear snap and when Ally looked up to see if she had screwed up the shot again she gasped. In the _very center_ of the tree an arrow protruded from its trunk. She gaped, stared at Kaika, then gaped again.

"T-there's no way—!"

Kaika laughed at her flustered expression until she quickly ran over to inspect the arrow as to make sure it wasn't some kind of illusion. "Where did you learn to do that?!" She demanded while pointing to the remarkable shot for emphasis.

"I taught myself."

"No way." She grinned in disbelief.

"No I _really_ did teach myself. It took a lot of practice but I eventually got the hang of it, because I was the one who had to hunt for food for my family."

Ally turned her attention from the amazing arrow to Kaika who stood there with his hands on his hips, richly dressed with his golden hair glowing orange in the sunrise. He must have had such a hard time when he lost his memory…. To just suddenly wake up one morning and find yourself living in a small village with a mother and father that willingly takes you in as their own. Without a trace of memory about his past or who he really was…how did he feel about that?

She returned to reality when he cocked his head and gave her a curious look, as if he had been talking to a statue.

"Er…it's amazing that you learned how to hit the mark precisely in one shot. But…I have to wonder…can you split your own arrow in two?"

"Is that a challenge?" He raised a questioning eyebrow with interest as she approached him, a sly expression plastered across her face. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she handed the bow and arrow to him.

"A challenge? Why would you think that?"

Within a flash Kaika had the arrow readied into a striking position, pointed directly at the ideal target. Ally blinked as the arrow zipped right past the tip of her nose and hissed through the air, spinning until it had completely sliced its way through the protruding shaft! She pretended to hold up a 10/10 sign while Kaika turned and gave her an innocent smile.

"I'd say that hit the mark."

"So would I." Ally laughed as she playfully poked him in the ribs then took notice of the position of the sun in the sky; it was now mid-morning and nature had opened its many eyes and now drank in the light the new day offered. She began to shiver from the cold breeze until a warm fluid cloth was wrapped around her shoulders. She recognized this smell…it was….

"Da!"

"Chichiri!" She smiled out of relief when his forever smiling face came into view; he had perhaps just saved her from an uncomfortable scene with Kaika. The monk looked at the tree now pierced with three arrows then at Kaika who looked as if he were about to ready an arrow and point it at Chichiri. However he just smiled at the young lad and tightened his hold on Ally's shoulders.

"Good morning Kaika no da! I seems you two have been practicing, and making progress no da."

"Yes, Kaika was showing me how to properly shoot an arrow. You should have seen him split the shaft in two!"

Amiboshi blushed slightly at her praise whereas Chichiri simply looked stunned. And for a fraction of a moment his aura seemed protective yet worried but then it disappeared as quickly as it had come and regained its usual calm and blissfulness.

"That's amazing Kaika! You are quite the archer no da."

"Thank you Chichiri, it's an honor to work with Ally and help improve her skills, I am indebted to the Suzaku senshi after all."

Ally couldn't help but get the feeling that Kaika was building up to something, as if he were using the excuse that he was indebted to them so that he could get close to her. Chichiri nodded in concur until she could feel the tension forming in the air between them, and the only way to get out of this was to use her acting skills. Either she let them slowly enter a battle of wits or she interfered. Following the more fun rout she suddenly allowed herself to wobble slightly as she shivered under Chichiri's wonderfully warm kesa. She felt all eyes turn to her as Chichiri asked softly,

"Ally? Are you ok no da?"

"Yeah…I just feel really cold. Do you think we can go inside now?"_ 'Tasuki would be proud' _She grinned to herself while imagining his fanged mischievous smirk, so far her ability to foil someone's plans had never failed, that is… until Chichiri caught on. He gave her a look of complete understanding, his lips slightly upturned in a sneaky smile that clearly revealed that he knew what she was playing at. Then without any delay Chichiri scooped her up into his arms causing her to slightly squeak as his hands cupped the skin underneath her knees and back.

"Your wish is my command no da!" He smiled chibi-like and continued to carry her up the stone steps, leaving Kaika to his bow and arrow with a slight spark of jealously flickering in those blue eyes.

Once inside the palace Chichiri lowered Ally to her feet but didn't necessarily let go of her shoulder. She quailed underneath his touch as he began to guide her down the hall at a normal pace until he whispered,

"Thanks for getting me out of that no da."

"Oh." She murmured still regaining her composure after suddenly being carried into the palace by Chichiri. Heat radiated from the skin in between her shoulders and the backs of her knees; even under the thick material of her jeans she could still feel the warmth of his hands slightly cupping the sensitive flesh. "You're welcome." His hand faltered slightly in the hold of her shoulder as they continued their walk until she took a daring chance and met his masked eyes, becoming quite surprised when she saw that Chichiri was grinning slightly in a boyish sort of way that made her heat suddenly make a daring leap in her chest.

"You could feel the tension too couldn't you no da?"

Nodding in concur his grin widened into a teasing smile that almost seemed to be mocking her, they stopped in their tracks allowing Chichiri to continue his game. "You've become rather sneaky no da."

"But of course, I can't let you and Tasuki have all the fun now can I?"

Chuckling at this he then placed his hand on top of her head and patted the silky chestnut hair affectionately as he used to do many times. Before anything else out of the ordinary could happen Tasuki took _this_ direct moment as his cue and skidded down the hallway towards them, catching Ally into a gruff bandit-like hug.

"Hiya lass!" He exclaimed with a friendly smile as he caught her in a headlock and ruffled her hair to the point it went static. In response to this she opened her mouth and became close to biting him on the arm until Chichiri simply shook his head.

"Tasuki I think she wants you to let her go no da."

The bandit blinked, looking dumbfounded for a moment as if the monk had spoken in a foreign language, then his amber eyes flickered with recognition as they turned their attention to the girl in his arms.

"She's gonna bite me isn't she." He replied coolly as he looked down and found her pearly whites about to sink into his tunic. Innocently batting her eyes she then grinned as the bandit shot her an untrusting glare that spoke volumes more than fury. Despite his usual attempts to reach for his tessen and chase her down around the palace in a game of hide and seek, Tasuki simply used his cat-like reflexes and tossed her over his shoulder in an unexpected rush until she was positioned onto his back and caught her legs. Ally blushed slightly when the bandit gave her a triumphant fanged grin, seeing as how she was now straddling his waist and her arms latched around his neck for support. "I knew ye wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Idiot, you forced me into this position." She snapped back defensively while trying to tighten her hold around his neck in case he did something drastic.

"Aw come now, ye know ye like it."

"Au contraire my friend, I am rather uncomfortable with you smelling like sake."

He snapped her yet another lethal glare while she caught Chichiri trying to hold back a smirk as well as a series of giggles. Going into defense mode Tasuki experimentally began to wriggle his fingers in his hold on her legs, and wouldn't you know it…he had found another one of her weaknesses! While biting her bottom lip in order to keep from laughing and admitting defeat she thought to herself, _'Two can play at that game!' _She instinctively squeezed her arms and slowly began to deprive the bandit of oxygen until his face turned pink.

"Oye! Alright lass I give up!" He coughed, as she tasted the brilliance of sweet revenge. Chichiri could only watch as the two of them exchanged deadly glares that he knew would soon turn into a game of 'who's better than who'. Meanwhile he simply sighed and tightened his hold on his staff, ready to smack either one of them if they took this game of theirs too far.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaika remained outside after being deserted by Chichiri and Ally, it always seemed as if the senshi were with her, watching over her and making sure she was all right. Anger brewed up within him as if he were an angry teakettle just beginning to boil over, his face flushed as he shakily readied another arrow. He couldn't stop it! He couldn't just let her go! After all she had been the one to show him that there was more to life than just staying in a sheltered village, there was more out there in the world…and he wanted her to see it all with _him_. The arrow was released with a sharp _twang _as it whistled through the air towards the target. Sadly it missed the center by a good three inches, he frowned at this until his thoughts turned from the weapon to the girl who had been wielding it only a few minutes ago. She had basically mastered the art of archery within minutes, whereas the task had taken him years to master. The girl was much more than she seemed…so mysterious and shy yet understanding. Like a sacred cave of emotions that just waited to be discovered, longing to be found and cherished.

Kaika tightened his hold on the next arrow, nearly snapping the thinly carved wooden shaft in the process. Chichiri…. Those wicked emotions of hatred returned, fire blazed throughout his veins as his ocean blue eyes danced with anger. That monk was always interfering whenever he and Ally were alone. He just wanted to tell her how he felt, but somehow he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to evade him, always avoiding any uncomfortable topic of discussion. No matter, Kaika had to tell her, he just had to tell her how he truly felt…and he would do it tonight when Chichiri finally left her alone. This time when the arrow was released…it hit the very center of the tree, right on target.

----------------------------------------------------

Tasuki continued to hold Ally captive as all three of them wandered about the palace, exchanging conversation and laughing at each other's jokes…however something was wrong. Ally would look behind them as to make sure someone wasn't following them, and each time there was nothing, not even a servant. _'But still….' _It never hurt to be prepared. Ally's thoughts turned towards the dagger that was kept away in the tie of her belt.

After about an hour of this Ally was finally released from Tasuki's piggyback ride and allowed her to dismount onto firm ground. _' Every body just wants to carry me today.' _She thought to herself until the bandit wheezed for a few seconds as he caught his breath, acting as if he had ran a marathon.

"You ok Tasuki no da?" Chichiri asked already regretted the question, knowing exactly what sarcastic remark the bandit would say next.

"She's _heavy_!" He gasped slightly until catching sight of Ally who had her back turned to him and her shoulders firmly set as she stood perfectly still. _'Uh oh' _Chichiri gulped as he took a wide step to the left, avoiding the line of fire that should arrive at any given moment. Ally slowly began to turn, perspiration shimmering on Tasuki's brow as he realized what he had done, whereas Chichiri just stood back against the wall and waited for the full impact the come. Out of nowhere she suddenly turned around and gave both men such an innocent face that they exchanged worried glances. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her turquoise eyes shimmered with sympathy tears until she slightly lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing a good glimpse at her flat abs.

"But Tasuki…do I…do I look that heavy?" She whispered, keeping a straight face whereas both bandit and monk were blushing as madly as ripe tomatoes. As a cat might envy a mouse for its quickness, it would still manage to get caught once the cat had learned its weaknesses, and Ally apparently had done just that. For she had Tasuki trapped securely under her paws, however…Chichiri she still had yet to chase after.

"S-stop it Al yer scarin' me!" He blurted as she lowered her shirt and contently began her way down the hall, leaving both bandit and monk flabbergasted and speechless. "Woah." Tasuki sighed heavily after Ally had disappeared around the corner and was out of earshot. "I'll say, no da." Chichiri had expected a _very_ different response to Tasuki's insolence, and seeing her perfect creamy skin was something he had not intended. His conscience was partially fantasizing yet cursing at the fact that he had allowed himself to fall so willingly into her trap. At the first sign of trouble he should have left, he should have fled, he should have….

"Oi, Chiri ye all right?"

His attention quickly snapped into the present as he looked up at the bandit who was curiously waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yes, I'm fine Tasuki no da."

"Ye were thinkin' about her weren't ye?" He smirked, giving Chichiri a dirty look that clearly spoke what his roguish mind was insinuating.

"Not at all Tasuki." He replied sternly, "I was actually thinking about what _could_ have happened if she had lost her temper." Many more reprimands waited to be spoken, however Chichiri merely swallowed them back and kept them to himself. Ally was not the type to be teased unless she was doing so in return, however in his experience with Miaka he had learned that girls don't like hearing about their weight.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ally retreated to the sanctuary of her bedroom, still blushing furiously from her audacity towards Chichiri and Tasuki. _'I swear I'm gonna kill that rascal of a bandit.' _Just the thought of manipulating his fiery blast with her unknown power and aiming it towards Tasuki made her grin. Seeing the expressions on both their faces had been an event within itself, and she would savor their own embarrassment for quite some time to come. If only her best friend Kate had seen the look on Chichiri's face….

Her mind immediately turned from the tracks of mischievous and wandered into the worried district within a split second. Sitting down upon the bed while feeling the soft cushion sinking underneath her, she felt the silken sheets met her sensitive touch. A sorrowful pain seemed to echo throughout her like a droplet of water in a stilled pool. _Home…. _It seemed like forever since she had last thought about it, her family must be so worried about her. '_How were her parents doing anyway? Or her big sister? How much time had passed since she had come into the book of Fushigi Yugi?'_ She had thought back to the time where she had desperately wanted to go home and had almost done it, if it hadn't been for Tasuki she would never have stayed here. But why was she here? Chichiri kept reassuring her that the answer would show itself in time…but so far her purpose was still hidden from her. Her path was a blind one, her feet just following the pull this world had on her body and soul.

Ally rubbed her left temple where a consistent pain throbbed; thinking about two worlds at once was tiring and making her only more frustrated. Unable to comprehend any other agonizing thoughts or disappointments she grabbed the soft sheets and curled up within the bed, shutting her eyes at the mid-day peacefulness. Hardly anyone was making noise in the corridors, unless it was Tasuki, and the gentle hymns of nature lulled her tired mind into an irritable sleep. Unaware of the situation she would confront later that evening.

She dreamt of strawberries, she loved strawberries, and how you would pick them in the hot summer sun and their ripe juice trickled down your chin when temptation took hold. Her family always went strawberry picking…that's probably why she dreamt of it. Only this time…she was crying…. She bit contently into the strawberry without a care in the world until the fruit turned into a mass of salty water and fell from her fingers. Every strawberry that she touched from that point onward turned into liquid berries that swelled with watery tears. _'What the heck is this?' _Ally thought out loud as she ran through the fields, the sun turning cold until it was replaced by the pearlescent moon. The plants began to die and wither away until she was standing amongst nothingness, her world turned black as water began to flood underneath her feet, rapids reaching up to her thighs then her waist within seconds. _'The water's rising!' _She whispered horrifically as thousands of voices cried out. They weren't calling out to her…they were someone else's voice…someone familiar….

"_Give her back! Giver her back to me!"_

"_I told you I wasn't letting go this time."_

_"I love you! I've always loved you! I'm sorry! Don't go! HIKO!" _

_"I can't do it…I can't bring myself to kill him again…I can't…."_

These…are Chichiri's words, the exact ones from the anime! But why am I dreaming about this? Is there something I have to do? Is the past still hurting Chichiri?!

Ally sat upright in such a rush that she hardly realized that it was now dark outside, the early hours of the night fading into the distance along with the beautifully painted sunset, which still loomed upon the horizon.

Hopping out from underneath the warm blankets she hurried out of her room, heart beating at a fierce rate as she dodged corners and hurried down a series of hallways. With a sudden yelp she collided with an unexpected figure and felt herself being caught by the shoulders before she could fall backward from the crash impact. It was Amiboshi! He stared down at her for a moment in astonishment until those ocean blue eyes softened when realizing who had ran into him.

"Good evening Ally." He said politely while releasing his hold on her, she smiled in return at his kindness however her mind was in a completely different zone, focusing mainly on finding Chichiri. In spite of her sudden urge to break away and run as quickly as possible in the opposite direction her plans were foiled when he took hold her hands and began to lead her into a familiar direction of the palace.

The imperial gardens where glamorous at this hour, plants and flowers slightly outlined by the orange light the setting sun gave off, and the soft trickle of fountains chimed in the background as Kaika kindly gestured for her to sit down. _'Uh oh…the time had finally come.' _She groaned inwardly as he turned to face her, eyes serious yet nervous as he cleared his throat and began his way down a complicated explanation of how he felt.

"Ally?"

"Kaika." She replied calmly, making sure she kept her voice firm yet soft in order to give him the courage to continue…much to her dismay. She honestly had no reason to listen to him spouting words of endearments when she already knew that he loved her. But this was the first time that a boy actually cared about her and had the gall to admit it out loud to her face, so she would be patient and listen since she could only imagine how nerve racking and nervous you would feel when professing your love to someone…especially when the thought of admitting her bottled up feelings to Chichiri crossed her mind.

"For the longest time…well at least since we met, I've slowly begun to realize just how much I have neglected the life around me. You opened my eyes and showed me what the world is all about, and just how much one can care about another."

Ok…so it wasn't agonizingly painful to hear him say this, but it just felt so wrong, it felt as if she were going behind Chichiri's back and listening to someone give their heart to her freely. Whereas she would not give hers in return, she would keep it guarded and safe within her breast, and lock it away until it should find the opportune moment. _'Oh Chichiri…right now would be a good time to appear out of nowhere.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

Ally and Kaika were not alone in the imperial gardens; in fact both Tasuki and Chichiri had been discussing their journey plans while watching the sunset. Old habits took hold and both senshi hid behind the untrimmed foliage of the garden when they saw Ally approaching, awaiting the scene that was about to unfold. Chichiri gazed out from behind a prickly rose bush and winced when a couple thorns decided to bite at his hands. The conversation could clearly be heard due to the silence of their surroundings, and it wasn't necessarily the type of discussion Chichiri would have expected nor approved of. An unmistakable feeling overwhelmed him…a feeling of the past that had been locked away along with his own heart…. Jealously.

"Even since you left the village…I–I couldn't stop thinking about you. You ruled my every thought during the course of endless days and night. The place upon my forehead where you gave a farewell kiss still burns; I don't think I would have been able to live without seeing you again, and I know I can't live without telling you my true feelings."

Chichiri could hear Tasuki fumbling around for his tessen and quickly shot the bandit a look that clearly spoke they should not interfere. He set his features in frustration then avoided the monk's gaze while turning his attention towards the scene that lay before them. Chichiri could hardly believe it himself, the boy had clearly fallen in love with Ally…but how did she feel in return? How would she respond to his emotions? Would she accept them and rejoice…or would she….

"I love you."

The oxygen became lodged within his throat, his lungs unable to process the demands his brain was giving him. Chichiri couldn't do anything now…it was all up to Ally, if he jumped in now to saver her he would either ruin her supposed feelings for Kaika or come to her rescue. It was a chance he really wasn't willing to risk, not when it was Ally's life and had nothing to do with him. He just continued to look out through the roses, staring at the girl's blank face until her lips curved slightly into a smile. She patted the space on the bench next to her, gesturing for him to sit down. Kaika did just that, his face completely flushed after spilling his entire conscience to the girl he loved. With her hands gently cupped together in her lap, Ally kept her gaze downcast as she thought about what she was going to say.

"Kaika…I thank you for your courage to tell me what was on your mind. I'm sure it's a huge weight off of your chest."

"Yes it is…but my worries will be banished only if you tell me what you feel in return."

"Bastard." Tasuki swore ever so softly as Chichiri watched the bandit itch to grasp his tessen and fry the boy to a crisp. Thankfully neither Ally nor Kaika heard Tasuki's whisper and continued to look into one another's eyes. It was a face Chichiri knew only to well, if there was one emotion he could read on someone's face…it was disapproval and sorrow. She did her best as to avoid her lover's gaze and continued her own explanation, though Kaika might not have favored what she was about to say.

"I can't return your feelings Kaika, I'm sorry that I can't make you happy or live my life with you…but I am from another world. And to fall in love is forbidden to someone like me, a certain distance must be kept between me and the people who live here. Even so…my heart belongs to another."

'_What?' _Chichiri gasped in surprise as Ally raised her face to meet Kaika's expression, her eyes fearless yet sad as she kept her head up, chin out in a prominent stance that made him smile slightly.

"Atta go lass!" Tasuki snickered to himself until Chichiri nearly smacked him upside the head, if they were discovered now they would be so dead! The monk kept himself from sighing heavily as he turned his attention from the noise-making bandit to Ally. She gently rose from the bench and made to walk away, however it appeared that Kaika wasn't finished with her yet. The foolish boy had been rejected yet he was still persisting! Chichiri's blood boiled as he watched Ally being pulled into an embrace that Kaika did not deserve, she looked frightened…almost sad.

"Is that all I have in return? This is your reply?"

"Yes." She whispered so sorrowfully that it struck a sympathetic cord within Chichiri's heart. He wanted to be the one to embrace her, to tell her that everything would be all right, but Chichiri didn't deserve such happiness…or such a connection.

"I won't let him…I won't let him take you from me! He's already meddled enough!"

"Kaika what are you saying?" She asked incredulously while pulling away from the embrace and backing away.

"You love _him_ don't you? That monk."

This certainly caught Chichiri's attention, no matter how much distance he had been trying to put between them…that barrier suddenly crumbled and his heart exposed. Was it true? Did she really love him? Is that why Kaika had been so cold to him lately? Ally didn't respond to this accusation, she simply continued to back away until her feet sought the sanctuary of the stone steps. With that she ran leaving everyone behind as her feet helped her fly back into the safety of the palace. Both Tasuki and Chichiri exchanged awkward glances whereas Kaika tucked his hands into his pockets and sat back down upon the bench, apparently he had a lot to think about. At this point…Chichiri's woven hat came in handy.

------------------------------------------------------

The soft sensitive muscle that beat within her chest swelled with sorrow, she had never wanted to extinguish someone's feelings like that, but it had to be done. Kaika would have been living a dream, and even if she had said yes…there was very little chance that they would have withstood time and space to be together like Miaka and Tamahome. Even if she did love Chichiri with all her heart that didn't necessarily mean that he loved her in return…besides…she would only hear the dreaded words of the gods as she pleaded to stay, _"That is the one wish which cannot be granted." _How could she let her guard down and fall in love? Now that she had realized her true feelings for the celestial warrior she cursed the day she came here. All she wanted to do was go home and get as far away from this place as possible. She had easily given into the lighthearted and secretive monk without even a second thought…she had willingly been snagged within his innocent grasp. Like a butterfly snatched from a flower and now encased within a pair of cupped human hands that promised safety.

Sitting down with her back against the corner of her room near the round open window, she sighed while wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The night air felt chilly and unwelcoming as its soft breeze entered her room and caressed her face. Countless thoughts buzzed about her brain like a dizzying cloud of bees, each leaving their own sting upon her mind until she closed her eyes and curled up, wanting to be left alone. _'What do you want me to do? What can I do? Chichiri…help me….'_

A/N: Another chapter up! This one took awhile because of a busy week at school, so I shall try to update every Saturday at the very latest. Otherwise I'll update every middle of the week. The quotes within this chapter are not mine; they belong to the anime Fushigi Yugi. Hope you enjoy this story and PLEASE REVIEW! They really are a confidence booster and help me write the next chapter! )

19


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beginning of a New Journey

_Knowing trees, _

_I understand the meaning of patience. _

_Knowing grass, _

_I can appreciate persistence._  
-Hal Borland

She was dreaming again…only in this mind-like creation she was actually experiencing a memory that was not her own. The night was a stygian dark accompanied by freezing rain that was thick and hard as it poured down upon the earth, while a nearby river roiled and crashed with angry rapids. The air was thick with bloodlust and anger…like a humid fog that slowly encircled you until all senses were rendered useless. Ally caught sight of a flash of a dagger in the dark as far off voices echoed within her ears. This was…this was the incident where Hōjun and Hikou attacked one another! Realizing this she desperately tried to move and find them, but the dream held her firmly to the spot, forbidding her ability to move as her feet became rooted to the ground. All she could do was watch…and wait for this haunting memory to end….

"Why…why did you betray me Hikou?! Give her back! Give her back to me!"

"Hōjun…."

The familiarity of this confrontation only made Ally wish that she would wake up, to open her eyes and banish this scene from her mind so that the pain would vanish. It belonged to _him_…it was Chichiri's painful memory…and it was not only hurtful to him but also to the people around him. Her chest ached as her eyes sought out the two familiar shapes within the rainy darkness.

Sure enough there he was, the quick to anger Hōjun with his knife drawn, his eyes blazing with a fury that could be felt from where she stood. Hikou's feet were slipping…falling until within a split second both friends were holding on to one another. One slowly being captured by the murky water and the other keeping a firm hold upon their hand. But of course…friendships can falter when chaos arises and density takes hold of one's future.

"Help me Hōjun!" Came the cry of Chichiri's best friend as he clung to life by a faltering grip of the hands. The log came down the river at a quick pace, bobbing about the water until out of nowhere was launched at Hōjun's face, slashing at his left eye until the blood ran freely down his face and a cry of agony escaped him. His tight grip weakened until by mistake Hikou was sacrificed and pushed underneath the heavy currents, deprived of oxygen until death claimed him. After the shock of being mortally wounded Hōjun looked for his friend, his face cringed in pain until he caught sight of Hikou lying lifeless in the water. He couldn't move a muscle…he didn't know what to do…he was scared…and lost….

"HIKOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She woke, breathing heavily and perspiration gathering into cold beads upon her brow. A sorrowful pain still gnawed at her heart after she had literally experienced Chichiri's most horrifying memory. Ally was still sitting in the corner of her room, the window still open allowing the cold night air to slither into her chambers. The ominous night sky glittered as she braced herself upon the round windowsill and caught her breath. It was rare that she should have dreams such as this, especially when they were someone else's memory. Her lungs gulped at the frigid atmosphere, tasting the slightly damp air that caressed her sweat glistened face. She had to see him right now…and make sure that he was ok….

-----------------------------------------------------

She lightly padded her way down the darkened halls until she reached a familiar room; the door was surprisingly not locked, therefore allowing entrance. Pushing softly against the wood of the door she silently entered, keeping her footsteps hushed as her eyes strained to focus upon the surrounding bedroom. She could make out the outline of the bed and other assortments of furniture; she waited a few more minutes until her night vision finally improved.

Chichiri lay on his side, back to the wall as his naked torso faced her. Not only was she completely embarrassed by the fact that he slept shirtless but also that he did not wake when she entered the room. Normally he was up and about at this time of morning, already cracking open a book or getting ready to leave and meditate in the gardens. Since he was practically a Zen master he should have sensed her presence and shot right up as soon as she had entered the room. However…he did no such thing. When she got close enough as to not disturb him she silently knelt down by the side of the bed and gazed upon this beautiful human being.

His travel hard muscles were well defined and quite noticeable in the dark as the faint moonlight aided her eyes. The faint sound of his sleep-heavy breathing was like the softest hush of a forest breeze. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open as the soft sheets trickled down and around his middle half and legs. His chest rose and fell at a steady calm pace, which triggered a pert smile from her lips. The blue bangs that normally shot out from his forehead were now bent into a soft curve after being muffled into a pillow all night. She swallowed heavily as she gained up the courage to reach out and touch his hair.

The softness of the bangs tickled the tips of her fingers as she gently began to stroke the fine hairs. They looked almost silver in the moonlight that streamed in through his own window, and yet again…he did not wake. A soft and sleepy moan escaped his throat as he adjusted his sleeping position; his stomach now lying upon the mattress while his face buried its way into the pillow, followed by his arms that encircled the fluffy cushion. She frowned when his face turned the other way and his bangs were now jetting out in the other direction. However there was still that long bluish ponytail that now captured her attention. Being the clever girl that she is Ally reached out and touched his hair again, being sure as to not let the skin of her hands brush against the soft flesh of his back.

It was strange to think that such a gentle being could have had such a terrible past, yet he hid it well underneath the mask that continuously smiled. His family and friends had been taken from him all at once, leaving him scarred in more ways than one. So was it fair to fall in love with a man who would be afraid to embrace such emotions like love ever again?

Ally shook her head, eyes sad as she gazed at the masculine figure that lay before her, sleeping soundly as if life were nothing but peaceful. His past still haunted him even if he had fought Hikou a second time…he just couldn't find the strength to forgive himself yet. Would he live with that pain for the rest of his life? Would he not embrace the beautiful life he had surrounding him and at last find peace? Her hand traveled from the silken strands to his skin, a dangerous act on her part, which now sent a warm tingly sensation up her arm. She could feel his power, his intense abilities as a magic wielder sent ripples throughout her body.

Even though Ally had seen every episode of Fushigi Yugi and had watched Chichiri do amazing things…she would never have imagined him to be so strong. His capability to manipulate chi and exercise it in any way possible was an astounding accomplishment within itself. He had a stubborn streak within him that kept him living his life, but only to serve the purpose of repentance for his past. Chichiri needed to be close to someone even if he wasn't willing to love them whole-heartedly, and Ally wanted to make sure that life didn't hurt him anymore…even if returning to her own world would bring him pain…she would find some way to heal it.

Unexpectedly the monk rotated positions again, this time inching closer to her touch, which had never left his back. Grinning at this response she gently lifted her hand from in-between his shoulder blades and stroked his cheek, the warmth of his face sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. His sky blue aura was softly plushing, as it slowly woke from its sleep, Chichiri was waking up….

She immediately retreated her hand from his skin as if it had burned her, her body inwardly whining piteously at the loss of contact. Out of nowhere Ally suddenly got the impulse to sing for him, to banish his past sadness for the time being and simply let him wake to the song he found beautiful. _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair…parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…."_

Chichiri sleepily opened his eye and focused upon her, a morning smile easing over his lips as he came to. He reached out a hand and as always patted the top of her head in an affectionate manor, as an older brother might do to a younger sibling.

"Good morning Ally no da."

"Good morning Chichiri." She smiled happily as he tried to hide a tired yawn. "So you decided to sleep in today? That's not like you."

"I guess, no da. I was tired."

"Nothing wrong with that."

They exchanged content glances until she rose to her feet and respectfully left the room, allowing him to get dressed and wake up without her nosing around. Ally closed the door behind her then decided to take a walk, possibly go out and see Sugar. The horse was probably angry with her for not visiting her lately, and she would have to make up for that with a couple of tasty apples.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sugar was indeed stubborn yet thrilled to see her master approaching the stables, it had been a while since she had last been ridden, and she was feeling restless as all stallions do when they are neglected for a day or two. The stable boy had done a good job in keeping her white coat shiny and clean. In fact she looked like she had been pampered to the point she was a completely different horse. _'The kind treatment before heading on a journey I presume.' _She scoffed silently while reaching into her pocket and presenting the horse with two shiny apples that she knew Sugar wouldn't be able to resist for long.

After snorting and pawing at the ground in a stubborn manor, Sugar finally let go of her grudge and gleefully ate the apples. Ally recognized forgiveness when she saw it, thus she began to stroke the white neck and lovingly patted the silky coat. There was a soft snap of a twig behind her and she spun furiously on her heel; Kaika was standing like a lonely shadow just behind her, his eyes never meeting her face as he held onto a pack strapped to his back. _'He's leaving….' _

A soar lump formed within the back of her throat, she had practically shot the poor boy down last night with her refusal. Dashing all of his hopes for a relationship, even so…she knew it couldn't be done. The gods of this world were against her falling in love, and even if she did care for Kaika it wasn't enough for her to risk everything. It was a one-sided love, like that of a friend or brother, not a true love that made her heart flutter at the slightest touch. This was a Seiryū warrior that had lost his memory, and even if he was handsome and kind and could provide a life of protection even love…she couldn't accept his generous offer no matter how tempting.

"Kaika…you're leaving?"

He nodded slightly, his eyes still avoiding her gaze as if he found the pebbles underneath his feet fascinating. Her conscience groaned whereas her feet silently guided her towards him, he had been such a big help to her that he couldn't leave without her saying goodbye, no matter how awkward their situation. "Where will you go? Back to your village?"

Again he nodded.

She sighed knowing very well what he must be feeling, he was only here because he found it fitting to say goodbye to the royally treated girl from another world. Ally took his chin in her hands and made him look at her, she could stand the fact that he probably now hated her but to not look truthfully into his eyes would be something she would have regretted forever. Now she knew why he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were red-rimmed, probably from a full night of crying and exhausting himself. Even now the tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and down his flushed cheeks.

Without thinking Ally locked him into a hug, which only resulted in him going as rigid as a statue. Burying her face into his richly dressed tunic she whispered,

"I'm so sorry Kaika. I'm sorry…."

He soon melted in her hold, arms going around her waist and crushing her against him as his body trembled.

"Will you not change your mind?" He asked in a pleading tone, almost begging her to reconsider, give into his offer and say _yes_.

"I cannot…no matter how tempting your offer may be I can't."

"Were you tempted?"

"I know what you're thinking." She retorted while backing away from his tightening hug. "You are a very nice person Kaika, I don't think any girl could refuse your offer."

"All except you."

"True, but that's because I do not belong here. And until I find my true purpose I cannot be close to anyone." Kaika had somehow discovered how she felt about Chichiri, and now that she had come to terms with her own feelings…she realized that she would have to banish them immediately.

Ally looked into his eyes and at last found understanding, he knew the consequences they would suffer if she actually did love him in return, and their feelings would in turn die after she returned home. Kaika leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead, which she knew spoke volumes more than intended. He loved her with all his heart…and it would be hard to let her go.

After another long hug Kaika mounted a horse that the emperor Hotohori allowed him to have, and smiled down at her one last time. She immediately remembered the dagger at her waist and quickly unsheathed it, the engraved words shimmering in the morning light. Looking up at him with a questioning raise of the eyebrow he simple shook his head at the dagger.

"Keep it, I gave it to _you_, and I'm sure it'll come in handy in the future."

That was certainly true, the little weapon had actually saved her life a couple times on her journey back to Konan. Her giddy smiled broadened as she sheathed the knife once more; it's protective weight gently pressing against the side of her hip and thigh. "I'll never forget you, and I'll always be here…waiting if you should change your mind."

"Don't wait for me Kaika. If you want to do something for me then please forget that I even exist. It'll help you in the future, if you should decided to take your own road."

"I said I wouldn't forget you. That I will promise."

She eventually nodded and watched as he started his horse until they broke into a run, Ally watched them leave with a heavy heart, yet an uneasy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Just before he was out of sight she heard him yell out four familiar words, "Until our next meeting!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Tasuki had been sitting in the rafters as always, watching this whole ordeal until he thought he too would burst into tears. He had always been kinda soft towards situations like these, and seeing Ally letting go of Kaika was indeed sad in the very least. He hopped down from his favorite spot in the stables and alighted silently behind the girl until he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Tasuki?"

"Don't worry, I've got ye." He whispered reassuringly as she leaned into him, she was a kind lass with a heart of gold. She reminded him of Miaka in a way always stubborn yet caring for others. Tasuki smiled slightly at the comparison as he continued to hold Ally in his arms, he was actually a little sad that Kaika had left, but then again…the way he had tried to steal her heart the other night really pissed him off.

When he finally felt her beginning to relax in his arms he released his hold on her and simply kept a firm grip on her shoulder. She looked back at him gratefully, smiling slightly to show that she was all right. There was a jingle of rings and Tasuki saw Chichiri approaching with that usual masked smile. "Morning Tasuki no da."

"Morning Chichiri, Kaika just left."

The monk nodded, his eyebrows creasing with worry as he turned his attention towards Ally who was still smiling as if she felt no pain at all.

"Ally…are you ok no da?"

"I will be Chichiri, don't worry. I just needed to settle things with Kaika, and tell him that I am forbidden to love."

Both Tasuki and Chichiri exchanged unreadable looks, as if there was a mixture of uncertainty and understanding within both of their eyes. No matter what she said…she was still deceiving herself because her feelings for the celestial warrior were still growing when she was trying to seal them away within her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------

A few days later the trio were packing their horse's packs and getting ready to set off on their new journey. Ever since Kaika left the palace, everybody seemed to be a little more relaxed instead of their usual uneasiness. Ally watched in a trance-like state as the Suzaku warriors brought out supplies that they might need. Nuriko seemed to be having a blast lifting all of the weighty trinkets, whereas Chichiri and Tasuki were simply avoided anybody's gaze. After the actual series had ended…they were supposed to live happily ever after and not have to do any of this 'journeying around' or 'getting yourself into danger for the sake of a girl from another world'. She frowned at this idea and simply felt like a bothersome pebble in their shoes. Ally wasn't even supposed to be here! Lord how many times had she said that to herself? Sighing heavily she strapped the rolled-up blankets to the saddle and turned back towards the palace.

In her bedroom chambers, Ally found herself already missing the place when she realized she would be leaving it. The bed had been so heavenly, as well as the food and simply the company of fictional friends from another world. Striding towards the nightstand she fingered the book where the pressed white rose laid in secret. How she longed to take the book with her, even if she could read ancient Chinese she still cared dearly for the pressed flower inside. _'But…if I don't take it…it'll dwell here forever in the palace.' _In time she would be exactly like the rose, after time had taken hold and she had dwelled within the pages of a book…someone would find her and she would either be cherished or thrown carelessly away.

"Just like the rose." She whispered with a faint smile, remembering when Chichiri had given it to her. _A pretty rose for a pretty young lady no da. _It was probably the first time she really felt her heart flutter around him, being given a flower by someone you liked was indeed something to cherish…even if she did have to abandon her feelings for him. "The feelings may be gone…but the memories are still there. Reminding my heart of how I feel about him." An unwanted tear trickled down her cheek; she had tried so hard ever since she came here to keep a distance between them. Between her and Chichiri…. But the thought of letting him go now that she had just begun the road to healing his heart…it really hurt. Quickly wiping away any traces of the fact that she had been crying, she sighed heavily. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Ally no da."

"Chichiri?" She turned and found the monk standing outside her door, giving her a curious glance. _'How long had he been standing there…watching me?"_

"We best be going now, no da."

Ally nodded in response only to turn around and take one last look at the room she had occupied ever since entering this world. Soft footsteps were heard until a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Chichiri, is a journey really necessary? Why can't we just stay here and be safe?"

"Because…the farther away from Konan the better. Your purpose resides beyond these palace walls and we must find out why you are here. People are brought to this world for a reason Ally, there are no mistakes when it comes to the Gods, no da." He paused for a second, only to encircle his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Tasuki and I will accompany you to the ends of the earth if we have to. A new journey is exactly what we need, a new adventure awaits…no da."

-----------------------------------------------------

(A/N: **NEW** CHAPTER! I really hate tearing Amiboshi and Ally away from each other but you have to remember that this is a Chichiri OC. The next chapter will provide amusement, adrenaline, and the beginning of a new journey! Please read and review!

11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Keep to the Road

_A poet is a bird of unearthly excellence, _

_who escapes from his celestial realm arrives in this world warbling. _

_If we do not cherish him, _

_he spreads his wings and flies back into his homeland.__  
_-Kahlil Gibran

The three companions traveled long and hard across the countryside, far beyond the outskirts of Konan as they entered foreign territory that the celestial warriors had seen during their previous travels with the Suzaku no Miko. The horses trotted through the tall emerald grass that swished gently in the afternoon breeze. The sunlight warmed our heroine's upturned face as she looked into the robin egg blue sky that lay stretched out before her, touching the horizon with wisps of cloud and beautiful pigment that clearly signified that nature was at work. Her companions: a monk named Chichiri and a fiery bandit named Tasuki accompanied her as they willingly made their way across the surface of the earth…searching relentlessly for her true purpose. '_I guess…this is it.' _She thought to herself inwardly. '_No turning back now, we are officially leaving the protection of Konan and heading out…blindly searching for a clue that might help me figure out my purpose….'_ A kind smile spread across her face as she looked back and caught both pairs of eyes with her own. '_They're doing all of this…for me.' _Nothing pleased her more than the fact that she had made best friends in this world with her favorite anime characters. And they were still determined to help her, and solve this mystery….

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm worn out!" Came a piteous wail from the back of the group as Ally and Chichiri turned their heads to see Tasuki and his horse dragging along at a slow pace.

"Tasuki no da, we just stopped an hour ago."

"I know, _I know_! But my rear hurts from all this ridin'!"

Ally and Chichiri exchanged un-amused glances, this is how they spent each day…riding practically non-stop until Tasuki would complain and swear like a sailor until they finally gave into his pleas out of annoyance, hoping that his incessant whining would come to an end. Sure the bandit could manipulate fire and would come in handy as a companionable asset when trouble crossed their paths…but in general he was just a pain. However, they too were getting tired of riding and happily obliged to the idea of stopping to rest, and to enjoy the lovely afternoon.

Dismounting from Sugar, Ally eased herself down upon a hill that overlooked a large meadow bathed in sunlight. She lay down amongst the soft and luxurious emerald carpet and closed her eyes, drinking in the beauty the day had to offer, and simply the fact that it was peaceful and quiet…. _Kinda_.

"Oi Chiri! Where's the sake?! There's sake right?!"

'_Gods will that man ever shut up?' _Ally's conscience grumbled as she struggled in her refraining from springing to her feet and shooting an arrow in his general direction. Chichiri however just simply ignored him as he took a meditative stance on a sun-bathed rock and lost himself within his own mind. Taking in the afternoon's reverie. She knew that he must have been tired after keeping watch the entire night, due to the fact that 'somebody' had accidentally fallen asleep and snored like a wild animal next to the campfire.

Realizing that he was being ignored, the fiery bandit blazed like a newly lit match as he stomped his foot out of frustration and itched to set something on fire with his tessen. Ally grinned at this and in turn overlooked the cooling bandit as she returned her attention back towards the beautiful blue sky. At home she had rarely taken in the peacefulness that nature had to offer, in her world she had hardly taken a glance outside her own window due to the amount of homework she was assigned each day. _'I remember homework…yeah this definitely beats sitting in school all day.' _She also remembered school, all of her friends, study buddies and teachers…. An uncomfortably tight feeling pinched her throat, squeezing it to the point she felt the hot tears prickle her eyes…fearing that they would leak out of her eyes from the pressure.

Ally had tried to forget about her world, home and family for the time being, now that she was traveling this strange fictional world for an answer. Feelings and emotions would only drag her down into depression or lead her to distractions. Therefore she would have to safely tuck away her memories of home into the farthest pocket of her mind…even her feelings for Chichiri.

"Da!"

Ally cracked open her eyes and stared up into the face of the unusually content monk who had sat down behind her head –without her noticing- and was now leaning down to the point where his face was only a few uncomfortable inches from her own. "What'ca thinking about?" he inquired while raising a masked yet inquisitive eyebrow.

"Nature." She lied flatly as she stared up into those slanted cat-like eyes that only continued to cover up those beautiful amber colored pools, plus a scar. By the length of his silence she could tell that he was not buying it. Even a Zen master such as himself would never fall for _that_ kind of a hesitated answer. Eventually he just smiled and tilted his head upward to look into the sky.

"It's a magnificent thing isn't it? No da?"

She nodded in concur, relieved that he had been the one to add to the topic of 'nature' rather than carry on into an uneasy silence. He was right though…. The grassy planes seemed to stretch on forever, with soft emerald grass that tickled her exposed skin. Mother Nature was everywhere in this realm. And it was very interesting to see a world that had not been touched by the greedy hands of technology of the future. It was a simplistic lifestyle…purely preserved out of tradition. It reminded her…of home. Closing her eyes she felt her mind reel with thousands of uncomfortable questions, ones that she had tried to suppress and extinguish throughout her journey. '_Was her family ok? Had time stopped since she had gone? If not…were they looking for her? What about her school and friends?'_ These countless subjects pursued every thought no matter how hard she tried to push them aside and think about something else. It felt like forever since she had last seen her family…. How many days had passed since her disappearance she was not sure…only that she was stuck in this world until she found out _why_ she was sent to this world.

Chichiri looked down at the girl whom he had grown on as time passed and considered to be dear to him, a sympathetic cord pained his heart as he saw her sincere features turn to concerned and distressed. She was a brave young girl with a heart of gold; always putting her companions' well-being before her own until life finally caught up with her…and the stress consumed her. He couldn't bear to see the sadness eating her on the inside; therefore he did the only thing he could do…. Comfort her if at all possible.

Gathering the girl into his arms he gently dragged her backwards until she was nestled into his lap, her back pressed up against his chest and her head lay hesitantly against his shoulder.

"I told you that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth in order to solve this riddle. But if you close your heart to us…the companionship that us three possess will also diminish. Don't lose faith, we're right here if you need us."

He detected a small whimper that managed to escape her throat; she buried her face into his shoulder as to hide her 'rarely seen' tears from him. A faint satisfied smile crossed his lips as he continued to hold her; he wrapped his kesa around her shoulders and massaged the skin there in small circles until her trembles became less frequent and she began to relax. Chichiri could relate to the way her mind had become confused and stressed, his past had left a much greater wound on him rather than just his eye. Now to see Ally suffering in the same manor was like seeing his terrible past being repeated. He would protect her from those thoughts, he would do anything if it would mean keeping her happy…so he could see her innocent smile which melted the ice around his forbidden heart.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Ally woke in the glooming dusk, the orange sun began to descend behind the treetops and the distant hills. The night air had grown a bit chilly and her body immediately reacted to the unknown source of warmth that lay pressed against her back. She snuggled even closer to the heat, her sleep-hazy mind unable to comprehend until she was able to wiggle her fingers, awakening them from their sleeping state and she slowly began to register what that heated source was. Opening her aqua eyes she soon realized that _Chichiri_ was the one she had snuggled up to (of course….)

He just lay there beside her, his face peaceful and unmasked as he continued to catch a few Z's. Tasuki had apparently joined them, for he too now lay near them, snoring rather loudly as usual. She grinned as she slowly rose into a sitting position and stretched her lazy muscles. The monk sleepily turned towards the other direction until his back was to her, his breath coming slow and steady as she watched his shoulders and chest rise in an inhale then fall in a peaceful exhale. Ally silently snuck out from under Chichiri's kesa and kept her movements as silent as possible as to not wake the two warriors. As soon as she stood she felt something….

The magic within her began to awaken from its slumber and intensify with every second. It began to pulse heavily throughout her, as if an unknown source began to palpitate and send ripples and waves of energy throughout her. "Something's coming…." She whispered as her eyes scrounged through her surroundings as to pinpoint the approaching danger. The beating within her grew to the point she thought it would consume her and render her motionless. Her aura flashed and pulsed, the magic awakening her senses until she began to see an entirely new world through her eyes.

All five of her senses kicked into turbo drive, as if they were at the peek of intensity. Her hearing became more refined, and thus she heard every sound that the night had to offer. More importantly a faint whistling, one that did not sound like a noise any creature would make…except a craft of mankind. Ally immediately realized what it was and spun furiously as to warn Chichiri and Tasuki. Much to her surprise both of them were already on their feet, weapons drawn and ready for battle. The whistling happened to be an arrow, and if she hadn't moved to call out to her companions…she would have been hit.

Its thick and ugly wooden shaft protruded from the ground just beside her right foot, the poison that had tipped the metal tip now transformed the green circumference it stuck out of into a sickly black hue that shriveled the plants and grass. Ally whistled for Sugar, and the loyal horse was at her side in a matter of seconds. She mounted her and reached out for Chichiri and Tasuki to accompany her until she realized that they were both concentrating. An invisible force field had been cast around them and now kept the arrows from entering.

"Chichiri, Tasuki we've got to get out of here!"

"They already have us surrounded lass." Tasuki growled as he drew his tessen and took a fighting stance as his fiery aura began to pulse dangerously. Chichiri was the same, his eyebrows drawn together in fierce meditation as he continued the spell.

"We'll stay here and finish them. You must get as far away from here as possible." The monk instructed in a serious tone as his staff began to glow a familiar turquoise.

Ally's eyes widened as a memory broke free of the locked drawer within the back of her mind and flooded throughout her brain. This had happened before. When she had been captured the bandits split their numbers, and their companionship separated. Once her mind returned to the present she watched as both men yelled at her to leave, and leave quickly. She opened her mouth to protest but Chichiri would not let her stay.

"GO!" He urged.

So she did the only thing she could do….

------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri watched as Ally turned Sugar around and made for her escape, her eyes uneasy as she cast them one final glance…aqua eyes glowing and unsure, as if she was considering on staying and fighting alongside with them. On this inside, Chichiri wished that he had never told her to leave, to stay beside him and never leave his ever-watchful sight. However…if their defenses were somehow broken, he didn't want Ally to be caught. If they were to fail…then she must make the journey on her own. Which is the last thing he wanted to happen. He would assist her in this quest…no matter what.

Then…at last… she disappeared from his sight and into the darkened hills. He had created an opening in their surrounding guests, which would buy her some time to get past them and get as far away from danger as possible. He had made so many promises to her; to ensure her safety on this quest…at last the time had come to prove himself. When presented with a challenge, Chichiri would give it his all until triumph was gained. The grip upon his staff tightened as his emotions fueled his powers, allowing them to flow into the outlet of his energy.

Concentrating everything he had into a lethal blast, while at the same time providing him and Tasuki an invisible force field, he felt his Zen pool out of his body. He remembered how the bandits had stolen Ally in the apple orchard, and how she had been dragged through the forest, wounded and scared…with no one to come to her rescue. Chichiri knew that feeling, and he _hated_ it. He hated how the most critical of situations would come to you…and no one was there to help you. The catalyst of his powers was lit. And when his eye opened, a fury of such loathing burned within it. This time…the bandits would face the wrath of vengeful Suzaku Warrior. And they would quickly discover what it was like to be rendered helpless.

-----------------------------------------------

Ally rode long and hard away from the scene, expecting to find the strangers that had followed them into the grasslands, but none revealed themselves. Her magic levels had not dwindled; it was turned on full blast, meaning that the fight was about to begin. Her new abilities could detect the protective barrier Chichiri had wound around her, like a net of invisible strings that were woven and tied to create indestructible patterns. She smiled, though it was deceptive and laced with sorrow. He was trying so hard to guarantee her safety, who knows how much energy he was wasting just so she could ride away from battle. Before she could convince herself that she was doing the right thing, a large explosion of light filled the surrounding area, a colossal force and roiled through the air making it denser…harder to breathe.

She stared back the way she had come, the light from the angry outburst was beginning to fade…and the cries of her enemies were audible. _Chichiri…what have you done? _Her eyes remained wide and panic stricken, what if that explosion had made some effect on Chichiri? What if it had completely drained him of his energy?

"Oh God…." She whispered as the air returned to normal, the strong forces of magic and power continued to fill the atmosphere like a thick fog after a rainstorm.

The sun had now set completely, and the stars slowly became visible as if they were tiny beacons upon an outstretched map that would lead her in safe directions.

The night did not do her justice; the moon was completely shrouded in darkness, as if someone had coaxed the clouds to cover it completely. Preventing her from navigating, despite the fact that she really had no idea of where she was going. Her only thoughts were to flee…get away…find somewhere safe to hide until the time is right…. No matter, her eyes could now see in the dark almost as perfectly as looking in broad daylight. She guided Sugar down a series of winding paths and open meadows, never a good option when running away from an enemy armed with arrows. But open grasslands surrounded her; therefore…she had no other choice. They rode over the crest of a tall grassy hill, which overlooked the countryside, allowing her a good glimpse at her options of escape. When being pursued…you don't really care about where you go, just as long as you're ahead of them. But since she had the upper hand at the moment, she could decide which way to go, storing it within her memory so that she could find her way back if need be.

After some time, Ally realized that she was being tailed when she caught sight of strange figures, which were following her through the grass, traveling just as fast as her horse. Surely no man could run that fast, not without the aid of some mystic talisman or gift of magic. With that thought Ally pushed Sugar onward, feeding her energy into the steed until they were literally blazing through open fields. Her mind concentrated on the task at hand…but she couldn't help but wonder how Chichiri and Tasuki were fairing.

----------------------------------------------------

Darkness stretched on into eternity, the thick stygian black seemed to envelope her progress as well as the paths ahead, as Ally finally made her way out of open fields and located a rode. It was pure gravel that was lined with trees, which did little for an emergency escape as well as the desirable urge to be hidden and unseen from the enemy. Although there was an upside to her road, she could now see her pursuers, which would provide the perfect opportunity to practice her archery skills.

This situation strongly resembled the time when Ally was escaping from the bandit camp and Kaika was ridding them of their followers with his arrows. That thought inspired her and she took action, she rapidly turned around in the saddle (easier said than done) and endeavored to ready an arrow. It was difficult to get a perfect shot at the target when they kept moving in zigzag patterns, not to mention she was also riding _and_ controlling her horse _while_ firing a few arrows. These supposed "men" that followed only a few yards behind her were cloaked in the same darkness that swallowed her surroundings. They too fired arrows, but these ones were tipped with poison…the kind that had nearly hit her in the campsite, as well as the one that had hit Kaika and manipulated his chi. _'Oh Great.' _

When she finally managed to hit one of them, it simply ignored the arrow that protruded from its armored shoulder and continued to retaliate and fire poisonous tipped shafts in her general direction…much to her dismay. Sugar ran faster when one grazed one of her ears, causing her to panic and bolt forward.

"Steady girl!" She encouraged the horse not to frighten herself in the face of danger. Readying another arrow, Ally concentrated a portion of her energy into the weapon; forcing _good_ energy into the tip so that when it struck into a source of evil…it was sure to be excruciatingly painful. "This one is for Kaika." She growled, aim surprisingly steady as her target came into view. Her amplified eyesight locked onto the cloaked figure, and let the arrow fly in a shower of sparks.

------------------------------------------------

Chichiri swayed where he stood, the large amount of power he had sacrificed began to take its toll on his body. Exhaustion began to grasp his mind, resulting in making it fuzzy and indecisive. Tasuki managed to grab his arm and steady his movements; all the while his topaz eyes flickered with caution staring at the weary monk as if he had self-detonated. "Geeze Chiri, if I didn' know any better I'd say ye wanted to pulverize the sorry bastards."

He could help but give off a strangled laugh in response to Tasuki's sarcastic remark.

"Perhaps…that was my goal Tasuki."

The bandit whistled then grinned at him,

"If I ever made ye angry in the past I'm sorry." He replied while taking in the sight of at least a hundred bandits that now lay sprawled against the ground, their souls barely clinging to their bodies. All of the frustration…that anger…he had never felt such fury not for a long time…ever since his youth. A weary smile lay plastered to his face as he grasped his staff, using it to aid him in regaining balance and defying the forceful gravity that threatened to drag him down to the earth.

Taking in a shaky breath he looked off into the distance where the fiery young woman had disappeared. God only knew how far away she was…. He only wished that she was safe and sound.

"Please…." He whispered softly, hoping that the wind would carry his plea to her, "Return to me." Then Chichiri's world began to spin, his sight blurring until all five of his senses dimmed…until the ground rushed up to meet him.

Hello! Remember me? As Kakashi-sensi would say at a time like this "I was simply lost on the road of life." Then I mysteriously disappear in a puff of smoke. This chapter took me a **LONG** time to figure out! So sorry about that but fight scenes are difficult, I don't particularly enjoy writing them…but I did it anyway, because it had to be done! I hope your patience has not worn off and I hope that you are still going to follow this story, because I'm not finished with it yet! Inset dramatic pose here. The next chapter will be nothing but pure fluff, so be prepared.

11


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Together Again

_Where there is great love, there are always wishes.__  
__Willa Cather_

It was over…. The bandits had given up and were no longer longing for bloodshed as they had been ailing for the past few days when tracking down the Suzaku warriors Chichiri and Tasuki. An evil aura had possessed their pursuers, claiming their thoughts and actions until they were as manipulative as puppets on strings. At long last it was over, the fighting was done, and the quest for peace had ended after three straight days of being tracked, hunted, and nearly killed. The fiery bandit was already asleep underneath a sakura tree, whose blushing pink petals gently fell to the ground in a light snow shower. His chi had been absorbed over the last few days as he had bravely used his tessen.

However when Chichiri woke from his exhausted state, he shakily rose and kept to his feet, his full body weight now dependently leaning against his staff. His breathing was shallow and harsh, and he was covered with bruises, cuts, and dirt from constantly riding his horse through never-ending forests and wide-open planes that stretched as far as the eye could see. They had put so much distance in between themselves and the precious girl they had left behind. And now Chichiri's heart was repenting for every mile that had been put between him and Ally.

His heart ached within his chest; it beat painfully as his eye softened in sadness. What had happened to her? Where was she now? Was she…still alive? That last thought made his mind quickly turn to the 'what if' section. What if she was hurt? What if she needed him? What if she was…. He violently shook his head, down casting his eye to the long road that lay beneath his feet; he tried not to think of the countless horrible possibilities that were threatening to enter his thoughts. Ally was stronger than that, she wouldn't let anything happen to herself until she found them, and she would try to find them no matter what pain she was suffering.

Sadly Chichiri had underestimated her will power in the past, but he had never made that mistake again…especially when she had saved him and Tasuki from the bandits for the first time, and had returned to him a few days later. During that short time that she had been separated from him, he had wandered the palace until he had completely lost himself, his attempts at locating her life force were always successful, and no matter how much he had wanted to teleport to her he had refrained from doing so. It had taken a great deal of will power to keep himself from entering the void of his hat and bringing himself to her side.

But that was then…this is _now_…. Now he was countless miles away and could not find her life force, which worried him greatly. Shakily he took a step forward, the rings on his staff jingling as he put all of his strength into treading back down the road, each step bringing him on a long return to Ally. However despite his attempts, they soon became futile as his knees buckled beneath him and collapsed to the emerald glade beneath him. Chichiri heaved a heavy sigh, his eye lazily gazing into the cloudless robin egg blue sky. Warm sunshine soothed his weary body as it poured down from the heavens and stretched across the lands, the smells of nature enveloped him, drugging him until exhaustion took hold…and the temptation of loosing consciousness became tantalizingly sweet….

-------------------------------------------------------

Ally had somehow managed to gather herself together, consciousness nearly escaping her then returning until all she could see of feel was all but a blur. She had miraculously and successfully mounted Sugar and was now making their way though a large open field, abundant with rich grass and sun drunken flowers. Her body ached from the fight she had put up against the enemy, battle was an exhausting game, and it only resulted in every inch of her seething with pain whenever she tried to move. Her mouth was dry from lack of hydration and her stomach hollow and twisted in hunger. Features that were pale were now paler, and lips that were once delicate and pink as rose petals were chapped and bleeding.

Ally felt absolutely terrible when she tried to actually sit up in the saddle, however her mind reeled with dizziness and her stomach lurched. So she remained in her current hunched over position. Every few minutes or so she would slightly raise herself a few inches, then repeat this process until she was successfully in a vertical sitting position. _'Chichiri….' _Her thoughts constantly repeated his name, over and over again his name echoed throughout her mind as if it were an abandoned crystal cave. "Have…to find…Chichiri…." She groaned in a hoarse whisper, which only resulted in making the horse beneath her go even faster.

After about an hour in the already blazing hot mid-morning sun, Ally felt Sugar begin to slow from her panic sprint to a slow trot. The sound of running water filled her ears with its sweet sound, in tinkled and chimed as it trickled through pebbles and splashed in tiny waterfalls around a stilled crystal pool. She thought it was just her imagination at first, playing nasty tricks on her and her stomach. But when she finally managed to crack open a tired eye, she nearly gasped. There it was, sitting there like a gift from the Gods above. Cool and clear it rippled, the liquid seemed to call to her…luring her body down…_down_ towards the glorious water.

Without the strength to dismount, she simply rolled and fell off of the horse into the water, her entire body colliding with the shallow pool until she was lying in the water.

It was heavenly…no…beyond heaven…it was the most amazing miracle that could only be achieved when the human body was only minutes from death.

In Ally's case she wasn't necessarily that close to death's door, however she sure as hell felt like it. Her aching joints and muscles relaxed as the coolness of the water soothed her pains, her back cradled against the soft pebbly bed of the shallow pool while her head peeked out of the water, allowing her to breathe without having to swim or move. She tilted her head sideways and filled her mouth with the precious liquid until she was pleasure drunk.

Days of dehydration were quenched and serenity had at last been gained, her strength was returning with every lapping ripple the pool had to offer, she could now properly see her surroundings and actually connect her brain with her body and command it to move. She slowly began to wash her cuts clean and rake her fingers through her sweaty and greasy hair until it was rid of the blood and dirt it had gathered over the past few days.

Once she was satisfied and completely soaked Ally clambered awkwardly out of the pool on wobbly legs, she felt like a newborn fawn that had just taken its first few steps into the world. Once she had caught hold of Sugar, the horse slowly began to bend down to her level, helping the girl mount until they were at last resuming their journey. With a full flak of water and a more approachable appearance Ally and Sugar continued their quest for Chichiri and Tasuki. Hoping that they would cross paths soon.

-----------------------------------------------------

Two agonizingly and painfully long days passed and still no sign of the two celestial warriors. Ally was beginning to get worried when their tracks became harder and harder to find in the dirt road. Merchants and other travelers must have used this road because she had followed countless false trails and had to backtrack and find the horse's tracks all over again. It was a constant chase, and it always seemed that Ally was always chasing these two down and trying to find them. She must have called out their names a million times, each time expecting some type of answer, but nothing came….

Ally's hopes were dwindling with each passing hour, her flame of hope now barely flickering as she stubbornly pursued the hunt. _'They have to be here somewhere…they just have to be!' _

"CHICHIRI!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hearing her voice echo throughout the valleys and hills, and still no kind of response was made. She repeated this process with every few yards until her voice scratched and had to take another drink from her flask.

Ally screamed and hollered, her persistence never faltering as tears began flying down her face. It was that moment where you suddenly feel like the only person in the world…where you run out of ideas and don't know what to do, or which path to take. The helplessness of the situation sent a cold chill down her spine, a large ball of ice slowly began to melt within the pit of her stomach. She dismounted Sugar and began to observe her surroundings, hardly noticing that she had going in circles. Her vision was watery and blurred; nothing could be made out even to the sketchiest of detail. Nothing mattered to her now, nothing except the fact that she was alone…alone and afraid. "C-Chichiri…w-where are you?" She whispered in a voice full of tears, her heart aching within her chest. She reached out with her mind, searching for his warm palpitating life force. Her desperate searching thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a familiar sound filled her ears.

The jingle was distant but was as crystal clear as if it had sounded just beside her ear. Without evening thinking she ran, furiously sprinting towards the sound of the staff until at long last she found him. Chichiri lay sprawled against the ground, his breathing heavy as he gripped the staff with both hands and banged the wood of it against the ground causing the golden rings to chime. His exhausted face brightened when she came into view, and when he tried to bring himself to his knees he failed, then simply resorted to reaching out to her.

She defied her own velocity now, feet flying through the air as she sought the embrace of a man whom she longed for. Within moments she was there, knocking him backward against the ground until they both lay in a tangled heap of limbs locked in an embrace so sweet that is surpassed all others. "Chichiri…Chichiri…Chichiri!" She sobbed uncontrollably into his tunic, staining his torn clothes with her tears as he simply held her in a crushing hug. No matter how close they were physically it just wasn't close enough, they needed to be crushed against one another, their bodies molding to each curve until their hunger for each other's touch was satisfied. Their hands explored each other's figure for serious injuries as they embraces, always stroking softly at one another's hair or massaging their back in calming circles.

"Ally…." He whispered softly into her shoulder, his blue bangs tickling the right side of her face. Her heart swelled with happiness as she felt Chichiri's face bury its way into the nape of her neck and breathe her very presence in, he was here…he was actually _here_ in her arms…. She slightly pulled back from his iron grip and took his face into her hands, not caring what her actions were as she gazed into his shimmering eye. Soon she leaned in and showered his face with tender kisses, months of hidden care and bottled up love finally being exposed. Her lips traced over his cheeks, his scar, his forehead, and the tip of his nose. She suddenly stopped, her lips hovering over his tempting mouth, her heart racing with a burning desire as she took in every feature of his face. His eye opened halfway and stared at her out of tired exhaustion and a tenderness she had never seen before. They remained in this position for a few breathless seconds; her chest heaving as she slowly took in the gravity of her actions. She slowly lowered her hands away from his face, down casting her eyes and began to pull away; he however tightened his hold upon her waist. This action caused her to look up and meet his amber gaze, his features were almost pleading…yet forceful enough to make her stay put. His right hand lightly trailed up the tender flesh of her arm, making her shiver. Then it came up to cup her chin and hold her face steady… until he did something completely out of character. His lips met hers.

It was innocently tender at first, a simple yet chaste kiss that radiated the tenderness and the need for comfort. Ally was too shocked to respond to this sudden act, she could feel the soft chapped lips kissing her with an urgency that made her breath hitch. The hot tears that prickled her eyes could no longer be suppressed; she allowed them to flow freely down her cheeks in tiny warm rivers. And finally…finally…she replied to his tantalizingly tempting invitation. She kissed him back.

Ally tasted salt, unsure if it was his tears or her own, she didn't care…. The only thing that mattered now was the fact that he was alive and here…within the safety of her arms…. As soon as her mouth moved against his he crushed her against him, his lips deepening the kiss, it spoke volumes more than the chaste one that they had shared only moments ago, almost as if she could feel the remains of the ice that had built up over the years around his heart…finally melt away. She pressed a shaky hand against his chest, feeling the hurried beats of his heart against the palm of her hand. _'It beats…freely…with no regrets…. All because…of me?' _She had never experienced a rush of emotions such as this. It almost felt like a swarm of bubbles and butterflies were bursting and fluttering about her body, igniting tiny warm flames within her. Ally smiled against his hungry kisses, an unknown heat began to gather within her lower body, hot fire blazing throughout her kindled veins as her mind reeled with the desire to be close to him. His fingers dug deeper into her thick curtain of chestnut hair, never releasing her face as if he were afraid to let go of this newly found serenity.

Another few moments passed until he suddenly stopped, retreating from her kiss abused mouth as if it had burned him. His gaze met hers, and then he tucked his head over her shoulder, burying her head into the hair he had been stroking only moments before, while she in turn pressed herself against him, simply wanting to hold him close and never ever let go.

"I thought the worst had happened." He breathed into her ear, his body trembling from the aftershock of the kisses, as well as the exhaustion that had been sealed away over the course of the past few days of constant searching. She felt herself smile wearily at his worried tone and returned his hold with just as much security and promise as his own.

"_Nothing_ could've stopped me from finding you."

Ally felt his body shake in a tired laugh.

"Nor I you."

No more words came for a time; the simplicity of their emotions mixed with the remembrance of the horrid past only resulted in the continuation of their embrace. Her fingers delicately stroked through his blue ponytail, the aqua strands glittering in the mid-day sunlight. Breathing the entirety of his presence and his sea-like scent—there was no other way to describe it…she was filled with joy. With his body pressed against her own, she could feel his heartbeat decrease in its rapid pace, as well as the trembles and shakes that rippled down his spine.

"You're trembling." She whispered softly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Probably because…my mind thinks this is still a dream."

She giggled.

"Why is that?"

His head retreated from the scoop of her shoulder, and he straightened slightly so that he could look straight into her eyes.

"I couldn't sense your energy…I thought you had…. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if…."

'_Exactly what I had feared about him…' _She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his worry-creased brow.

"Your thoughts and mine are identical Chichiri." It felt so good to say his name and combine his face and presence with it. "But I'm here now, you're here. That's all that should matter now." She showered his face in as series of delicate butterfly kisses, his eyelid slid shut as she softly pressed her lips to his scar. "You're safe now."

With that being said, he slowly opened his eye until it met her aqua stare, then in a flash he had her back against the ground. Chichiri's body hovered over hers, prayer beads dangling from his neck as he looked down at her.

"And you know what the best part is?" He murmured, meeting her startled gaze.

Leaning down he pressed a hot kiss against her mouth, the intensity of it made her gasp until his head lowered from her flushed face and placed a hurried kiss to her neck. She felt this lips curve in a smile as his warm breath tickled her hairline around her ear. "You're here with me."

----------------------------------------------------------

All I can say now is…FINALLY! It took 13 bloody chapters for them to confront their feelings for one another and kiss! I told you this would be a fluffy chapter; so enjoy the good stuff while you can…because the Gods might not appreciate the forbidden bond of love they have formed. Until next time! Thank you all SO much for the supportive reviews, I know my disappearing act was a bit of a shocker but I have hurried up and updated the good chapter for you guys. You deserve it for putting up with me for so long! _**HUGS**_ for all of you! 3

9


	14. Chapter 14 THE END

Chapter 14

The Gods Interfere….

Forgiveness is the final form of love.  
Reinhold Niebuhr

Chichiri stared at the beautiful young woman who lay beneath him, her face blossoming in a light blush, which only added to her magnificence. She was a girl from another world, one who had surpassed both time and space in order to face the challenges this realm had to offer. Not only had she bewitched him with her simplistic way of living but also her charm and wisdom that someone her age already came to possess. Ally was unlike any female he had encountered; she had known _everything_ about him ever since she had entered this world…and yet she was still reading him like a book. Drinking in his very being as if he were something precious…a puzzle that must be solved. He hadn't realized it at first…simply pushing the silly thoughts aside as he considered having a fondness for her, a soft spot for the child…..

Then…he had done the unthinkable…he had allowed the hidden feeling to grow.

As time passed, the shell of impenetrable ice around his heart softened, as if it were melting in the presence of warm sunshine in the midst of a gentle spring morning. This unknown warmth and kindness had reached him without him even knowing of it, he had let his guard down around her, which had gained her access to healing the scars of his terrible past. All this time…he had not noticed her for what she truly was…he had accepted her as nothing more than lost girl that needed his guidance, then she became a trustworthy comrade when she proved herself in battle, and that feeling soon evolved into her becoming a dear friend. When he had realized it…it felt like he was being splashed with cold water, the shock of it numbed his brain, and he was unable to accept the fact the she could possibly feel the same way in return. But now it was different, now he was free of his gilded cage, which he had been encased within for _so long_…. Too long. Now he was positive of what his feelings were, he knew this familiar rush of roiling emotions that made his heart beat almost five times it normal rate. _He loved her…._

A smile spread over his lips, one that reached his visible eye making it soften with a tenderness he had not felt ever since his youth. She had been so brave during the course of these few days, fending off the bloodthirsty bandits and tracking both he and Tasuki down until exhaustion claimed her. Now she was here, laying against the soft bed of the emerald glade, aqua eyes glowing and shimmering as she waited for him to say something. Chichiri lowered himself down until his lips were pressed against the center of her forehead, kissing his way across her brow forming a crown of butterfly caresses.

"I am…so proud of you." He whispered, leaning his own forehead against hers, watching as her eyelids fluttered closed, causing her long eyelashes to cast shadows on her flushed cheeks.

"Chichiri." She murmured softly, her tantalizingly pink lips forming the hushed sigh of his name. He shuddered against her; arms trembling as the weariness of his body slowly began to consume him. "I love you." She breathed softly, her breath tickling his mouth, making it all the more tempting for him to collapse against her. The monk pressed his lips against hers in a dizzying kiss, sending all thoughts into oblivion, leaving them at the present moment, enraptured in each other's arms. When they broke apart for air he finally managed to reply,

"And I love you."

------------------------------------------------

Of course…nothing perfect lasts for very long. As soon as Chichiri had spoken those words…the world seemed to change. Tasuki—who had been passed out throughout this whole ordeal—managed to stir in his sleep, slowly awakening from his sake-filled dream. Chichiri and Ally rose from their positions, shielding their faces as the wind picked up, spinning and roaring around them until it seemed a minute long hurricane had swallowed the world of Fushigi Yugi. Ally's body emitted the soft and familiar turquoise glow that she had once experienced before in the stables of the palace, only to be stopped by Tasuki who had convinced her to stay…now she was not so sure. Chichiri stared at her, horrified by what he saw.

"No…. NO!" He gasped, his hand immediately reaching out to grab her own, but the force of the aura she gave off prevented him from making any contact. Ally couldn't believe her eyes, out of all times to appear…when she had just revealed her true feelings for the fictional character she had been infatuated with since the first sight of him in the anime and manga series…. Fate it seemed had a way of gambling with dice, and it didn't look like the barrier around her would let up any time soon.

"Chichiri!" Ally's hands frantically clawed and pounded against the turquoise flames that encased her. What was going on? Why now? Why did this have to happen now? Her forehead burned, it felt as if the kiss Chichiri had placed there had somehow come to life, stinging and seething into the surface of her skin, and creating a familiar pattern she knew so well. _This…this is…. _Her hand rose to her brow, hesitant and frightened fingers lightly traced over the marking that had revealed itself. _This is Chichiri's mark! The one that proves that he is a Suzaku warrior! _There was no mistaking it; the four lines that had drawn themselves upon her forehead were identical to those on Chichiri's knee! He must have noticed this, because his gaze sharply turned towards his torn pants and saw that his celestial mark was glowing in response to hers. What did it all mean?

The leaden clouds parted, revealing the all too familiar silhouetted figures of the Gods, their almighty presence sending a frightened chill down her spine. If they were here…that could only mean one thing…. That their love for one another would only result in an un-granted wish…making her fate inevitable…and unavoidable.

_"The young maiden of another world has broken the seal of Suzaku, the bond between them is fixed…and cannot be undone."_

One of the Gods spoke, its thunderous voice resonating, causing the earth to tremble beneath their feet.

_"The forbidden contact has been reached. The wish must be given."_

"Wish…." Ally whispered softly, her mind traveling back to all the memories she had shared within this journey…and those that came before this journey. She was at the garage sale at her friend Kate's house…taking the manga books for free…promising that she would keep them safe…. Had Kate also been sucked into this world? Is that why she had chosen to give up the books? Because her heart…had been broken by this world?

_"Young maiden of another world, tell us your desired wish."_

Ally shook uncontrollably due to the realization that she now faced, all this time she hadn't known…hadn't asked why Kate had given up the books to easily…only to tell her best friend to keep them safe…. Poor Kate…she had gone into the book…lived the story…and had been denied her wish.

The earth seemed to take a breath, as she raised her face to meet Chichiri's gaze…. His eye shimmering with…the possibility of hope? Disappointment? She could not read his features, she could only ask…and find out if her love was strong enough…enough to surpass the dimensions of worlds…so that they could be together.

"My wish…. My wish is to…to be with the celestial warrior Chichiri." Tears rolled down her cheeks in uncontrollable rivers. Could she truly be strong enough to take on the Gods? Was her purpose…to be brought here to heal the injuries of the past…only to receive a broken heart in return? Was that her _true_ purpose here?! Both anger and sadness flooded through her, never before had she felt so helpless…so small and vulnerable.

_"That is a wish…we cannot grant."_

Ally couldn't bear to look at him; it would only pain her more to see Chichiri's face. He had been put through so much…everything had been taken away from him once…and now it was only going to repeat itself. Now that she had fully gained his trust…his love…she was denied _everything_. If her heart had been made of glass…she was sure that it would have shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, never to be able to be put back together again.

"Why?" Her hands clenched into fists, nails biting their way into the flesh of her palms. "WHY CAN'T YOU GRANT MY WISH!?"

Ally could not believe that she had actually just yelled at the Gods, but the contempt within her felt that they deserved it. Folding into herself she collapsed to the ground, the turquoise aura around her never faltering in its protective barrier. "You denied my best friend the future she wanted, and now you want to do it again?! You allowed Miaka to have the future she wanted with Tamahome, is my wish truly that different than hers?!"

Can a fiction every truly become non-fiction? Can worlds truly exist beyond her own? Can they be tied together? All of these questions she wished she could answer…yet nothing came. After all that she had been put through…after all she had gained throughout her journey…it was all coming to an earth-crumbling end. Had it all been…for nothing?

Chichiri could only gaze at her as Tasuki—who was now fully awake—was swearing and cursing at the outlines of the Gods above. He could practically feel her pain through the barrier between them…it was the same pain he felt. Chichiri always knew…ever since that incident long ago…he was never truly meant to have happiness. He had kept a good distance from the people he knew…because he was afraid of being touched. When Ally came into his life, he seemed to have started his life over again, banishing all the knowledge he had learned in his years of becoming a monk and simply living the life…of someone who had a purpose. A purpose to be love and be loved…all for the sake of having it taken away from him.

He said her name, and when she finally rose to meet his gaze, he knew that this was not going to be an easy parting. Those pleading aqua eyes…full of tears…tears for him and the cruel trial they were about to face. They both had shed too many tears on this journey…and he knew that it would eventually lead to their separation. A person not of this world would eventually have to return to where they were needed. He knew that. But…he didn't think that it would have come so soon…now that he had fully realized his feelings for her….

"Ally, listen to me." He crouched before her, bending down to her level so that he could look directly at her, implying the seriousness of his message. "You and I both knew this would happen…and I…I do not think that it is fair that we should part ways after what we both discovered the feelings we share…." Chichiri swallowed hard, feeling the painful lump develop in the back of his throat. "But you…you must return to your world. Regardless of the feelings you have for me."

Ally could only stare at him, her eyes wide and glossy with the diamond-like fluid that continued to trickle down the sides of her face. Seeing her like that…it nearly tore his fragile heart in two. With the last of his power, he invaded the barrier that surrounded her, allowing him to encircle her within his arms. Trembles and sobs racked through her slender figure as she clung to him, her tears staining into the fabric of his shirt as he pressed her tightly against him.

"I love you…." He repeated several times as his fingers combed through the long lengths of her hair, his lips finally locating hers, capturing them in kiss that neither lover would forget.

Ally's chest tightened, the newborn pain within her heart swelled, as the salty tears never ceased their continuous flow. She kissed him, deeply and desperately, letting it linger to the point neither wanted to break away. Chichiri responded to her kiss with all his being, putting all the love he held for her into it. However…knew that he could no longer hold on, no matter how much he wanted to hold her, kiss her and tell her that everything would be all right. He knew…it was time….

Chichiri could feel his power begin to fade, and the turquoise barrier began to push at him, refusing his presence until their lips finally parted. He backed away slightly, accepting defeat as he raised his head towards the sky.

"Please grant my wish! Bring Ally back to her world, and seal the barrier between this world and her own!"

The Gods accepted his wish, and without saying a word…they all acted quickly to fulfill it.

Chichiri did what he dreaded most…he finally let her go.

The last thing he saw was the light gathering around her body, the spell growing in potency until he saw her face…her mouth forming the words "I love you" before she was gone…disappearing without a trace.

And so…the celestial warrior cried his own tears…feeling the familiar pain and loneliness he had feared to face again. Despite the lonely future he would have to face…without her at his side…he still held something far more precious than any jewel of this world. The _memory_ of her would linger on forever…and her story could not go untold in the world of Fushigi Yugi….

------------- -------------- ---------------

------- --- ----------

--------- ------------

------------ --------------

---------------- -----------------

--------------------- ----------------------

----------------------- ------------------------

Ally came too sometime after her journey from one world to the next, the essence of sticky dried tears remained on her face, while the throbbing within her chest palpitated throughout her body. _Why had she been crying? Why was there…a great pain within her?_ She opened her eyes, slowly at first, as if she were afraid to see where she was. Ally lay upon her bedroom floor, her cheek pressed firmly against the rough carpet, as her body tingled slightly from the aftermath of sleep. A headache began to pound relentlessly within her brain, forcing her to finally gain control of her stiff muscles and joints rise to take in her surroundings. It was then she caught sight of the book, the manga book that had….

Chichiri.

It was all coming back to her now…the adventure…the forbidden love…the final wish…. Before she could say any hateful words or shed any more pathetic tears, she reviewed her entire journey. Realizing that the book had given her something in return…something _priceless_ yet _precious_. It had given her the experience, the memory, the courage that she had lacked all this time. Ally had become an entirely different person with what she had withstood in the fictional world. She had gained more self-confidence, courage or heart, and…love. Not too long ago she thought she had completely understood love, what with her girlish infatuation with Chichiri and watching the anime like the fan-girl that she was…. However…now she truly knew what it meant to love someone with all her heart, and be loved in return.

A smile spread across her lips, the very ones that had been kissed so passionately and with all the love in the world. Chichiri…he was gone, and forever would be out of her reach. Now that their worlds were separated, it would virtually be impossible for them to meet ever again. In person. Ally picked up the infamous manga book, looking it over from cover to cover, drinking in every single picture of her beloved warrior. Years from now she might think that it was all a dream…or even some fantasy she had created to rid herself of the silly crush she had on a fictional character. But deep down, within the repaired shards of her glass heart…she would always know…that she had truly met him, been to his world, and had lived to tell the tale. This thought alone caused Ally to quickly snatch up a pen and a pad of paper. She scribbled furiously, endeavoring to keep her handwriting somewhat tidy despite the excitement she felt. The words flowed out of her memory and onto the empty page, creating an outlet for her soul, and preserving the trialing experience she had been through.

And this ladies and gentlemen…is the story that she wrote….

----------------------------------------------------

OO; It's over; the story is complete in a sorrowful yet truthful way. I thought about adding a non-realistic ending, but if you want to purge this ending from your mind and pretend that she lived "happily ever after" I shall not stop you. Heck I wanted her to end up with Chichiri too! I only wrote what would logically have happened. Thank you all so much for hanging with me until the end! I truly appreciate all your comments and words of advice. It took me long enough to finish the darn thing, but I think it became a wonderful story in the end. One that has meaning and purpose. Hopefully I tied it up nicely, tight as a bow. Let me know what you think, I would truly love to hear a bunch of **REVIEWS!** HUGS ALL AROUND! Hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I have!

Because things are the way they are, things will not stay the way they are.   
Bertolt Brecht


End file.
